Revelations: Regions of the Past
by Hybridbabe
Summary: The Tragic loss of a mother and father propels Solaris SunCrichton into her own legacy... FINISHED!
1. Chapter One: A Hard Night's Sleep

*~*Disclaimer*~* Yep, it's Yami Marita again! Betcha ya didn't know I'm a Farscape fan, huh? Hehe, more like Farscape FREAKAZOID... I LOVE IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I wish it never ended! So, besides begging and pleading the producers of Farscape to get it back on the air, I'd like to continue where they left off ^_^ Maybe my story can be as entertaining as the real thing... All credit for everything except the character I create goes to Jim Henson, and the creators of Farscape. I give all credit to them, hands down. They're the geniuses that pave the way to the novices I guess lol! Anyway, here goes it...*~*  
  
*~*~*16 Cycles before*~*~*  
  
An unknown craft swooped above their heads, John's brown hair and Aeryn's black hair, making them swirl with the wind the craft created. Holding each other closely, the proud Sebacean woman held her human lover close, staring into his crystal blue eyes. "I love you, she said, holding him in a comforting embrace, and gently kissing his lips.   
  
The ship came closer, powering up its weapons with a pulsation, high-pitched whine. At maximum capacity, a golden, gleaming bolt of power sprung from its hull, growing closer... closer... ever so closely towards the couple until...  
  
*~*~*Present*~*~*  
  
The young teen awoke from her peaceful slumber, screaming bloody murder. Gasping for air, she bolted upright, screaming, "LIGHTS!" as she did so. Grasping her heart in her chest, she took a second to calm down, the nightmare's visions beginning to recede.  
"Officer Crichton? Solaris? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh frell..." moaned the teen, exhausted and shaken from the dreams and visions. "Yeah Pilot, I'm fine." Cursing, and thrusting her feet on the floor, she stood up and stretched, her aching muscles growing tight and loosening as she relaxed them. Curious, she asked. "Hey Pilot, what the frelling time is it?"  
  
"6 arns since you've slept, Solaris."  
  
"Oh BLOODY HELL..." she muttered, hurrying to get dressed in her usual tight, black leather outfit. The straps fitting easily over her broad shoulders, the pants tight against her hips, she dressed in the only thing available to her since she was born: a standard size, female Peacekeeper uniform, the same exact one her mother wore. Sighing, Solaris tied her shoulder length, chestnut hair back, and positioned the scoping eyepiece she always wore on her right eye. It was really force of habit that she even positioned it there; a token of her Sebacean heritage and her mother's Peacekeeper history.   
  
Heavily, Solaris sighed again, this time, in remembrance. She missed her parents deeply, never knowing how or why they had been killed when they were. She didn't even recall how she was born, with her mother only in her first trimester of labor. Solaris always wanted to know that, and when she questioned about it to Noranti, the kindly, old lady of a species she had never known to exist before, but the older female declined to tell her, saying, "You're too young to know something which cannot be explained at this time." Drove the younger frelling out of her mind, taking a liking to Ol' Betsy, her father's pulse pistol, and shooting empty crates and the like. Just something to work off all her rage.  
  
"Pilot."  
  
"Yes, Officer Crichton?"  
  
She winced at her last name spoken aloud. "Tell D'Argo to meet me in the hangar bay, I'd like to talk to him in private."  
  
"Of course, Officer Crichton."  
  
"And Pilot? Did Stark receive those symbols an' formulas I wrote out?"   
  
"AH! YES!" Pilot, his voice raising from the speaker in her communicator. "In fact, Stark wanted to talk to you as soon as you awakened. He's on the control deck as we speak."  
  
"Thanks Pilot." Shining up her boots, Solaris clasped the last hook, securing her feet inside them. Clicking her communicator to D'Argo's signal, she questioned, "D'Argo, you here me, man?"  
  
"Lara, yeah! I read you!" replied the friendly Luxan, his voice comforting. "I'm on my way to the hangar bay as we speak."  
  
"Great, meet ya there. Solaris out."   
  
Before she turned and stepped from her private quarters, the teenage woman grasped the locket she had crafted from a Borinium ingrot, melted down and holding two, small holographic projectors she made with random parts. She opened it fondly, activating the tiny mechanisms to produce two, 1/2 foot sized images of her mother, Officer Aeryn Sun, and her father, Commander John Crichton. *I miss you Mother, Daddy...* she thought, silent tears forming in her light blue eyes. *I don't know what these images are, whether they are of your deaths or otherwise, but whatever the frell they are, I intend to find out...* Closing and clasping the locket around her neck, the first and only Sebacean humanoid grabbed her pulse pistol in its black leather sheath, attached it around her waist, and walked from the room into the halls beyond. 


	2. Chapter Two: Pistols, Deaths, and Pain: ...

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!*~* I lay claim to Solaris, and that's it. Anything else in here's strictly copyrighted by the creators and producers of Farscape! I love the show, I hope it continues or else everyone will see a PRETTY PISSED OFF GIRLIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Twirling her pulse pistol, Solaris ran her way down the corridors of Moya, heading her way to the cargo hangar as quickly as possible. *D'Argo BETTER BE THERE, or else I am going to be one UNHAPPY Sebacean-humanoid...* Head and eyes kept straight ahead, she barely managed to miss Rygel out for his morning hover, floating right about eye level to the teen.  
  
"MOVE IT BUCKWHEAT!" she cried, swatting at the Dominar in annoyance.   
  
"You know, just because you're your father's daughter doesn't mean you can treat me with such insults! Such childish behavior! Such-- URK!"   
  
Grasping his scrawny little neck, Solaris leaned close to the tiny tyrant, his froggy Hynerian face inches away from her humanoid one, a large enough gap where she swung Ol' Winona. "Listen Buckwheat, I have to meet D'Argo in the shuttle bay. Now, unless you want your head blown halfway to Sebaceia, then I'd get outta the way if I were you." Throwing him backward, Solaris was tempted to shoot him anyway, but decided against it.   
  
The reptilian alien tried to maneuver his hover chair from the force of the push, but ultimately failed as he crashed into the wall of the long hall. Groaning, the Hynerian cursed in his own language at her, which, due to some oddly weird happenings around her birth, she could decrypt with the blink of an eye. "You good for nothing Scarran fodder!!!!"  
  
OK, THAT did it. Ol' Winona snapped into action, a pulse blast arching from the end of its nozzle.   
  
Screaming and trying to feel for his head with his scrawny little arms, Rygel was amazed to find that his head was still attached.  
  
Snorting, Solaris muffled her laughter as she continued to run towards the cargo bay, calling over her shoulder, " I don't have time to play with you Sparky, so go back to your kiddie pen and play with all the other tots."  
  
"EXACTLY LIKE YOUR FATHER!" screamed the former ruler, starting up his hoverchair again. It sprung to life, powering up for use as the former ruler began to hover a couple feet in the air.   
  
However, when he had thought the young woman had completely missed him with her pulse blast, he was dead wrong. As he hovered in the air, he trailed quite a bit of smog behind him; his eyebrows still smoking.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"D'Argo, you in here man?"  
  
"Yeah! Lara! I'm here!" the Luxan replied, his friendly voice coming from beneath his beloved ship, the Lo'La. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's..." she hesitated, remembering how still it was so difficult for her and for the rest of the crew of Moya to talk about her parents' deaths. "It's... kind of personal, and I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't comment on it for half an arn before I finished."   
  
Ka D'Argo grinned from underneath the ship, his tenkas swinging slightly from his head moving up and down. "Wanting to talk to someone who wasn't Chiana I suppose."  
  
"Well... YEAH. From the people I can actually TALK TO on Moya, it's either you, Chiana, or Pilot. Chiana talks WAYYYY too much and makes comments on every single word you say, and Pilot his to focus his attentions on Moya, and her welfare." She scowled. "And talking to Rygel? FRELL that!"  
  
Laughing, the tall Luxan scooted the wheeled board he was laying on out, and got up, brushing off the dust and dirt that had collected on the front of his usual red garbs. As he stood in front of her, Solaris couldn't imagine EVER being even REMOTELY as tell as her Luxan friend. After all, at 5'6 1/2", and D'Argo closer to 7 feet... he made her feel like Rygel. TINY.  
  
"Lara, what's on your mind?"  
  
Solaris smiled at the nickname. "D'Argo, I've... been having these weird type dreams..."  
  
"Waaiiit a second. Dreams? Or visions?"  
  
"D'Argo, they could be either one; I don't know! That's why I wanted to talk to you." She hesitated, unsure on how to go on. "D'Argo, you've been friends with my family since my dad shot through the wormhole, and landed on Moya. It's not... easy... for me to ask you something like this, but... D'Argo, how'd my parents die?"  
  
He sighed, slowly closing his eyes for the sake of remembering. Eyes almost growing tears, he started his reply slowly. "I don't... I don't think that's a good idea right now, Solaris."  
  
Solaris's eyes went wide at her full first name. D'Argo never called her that; he always called her "Lara". Suspicious, the young woman played with her chestnut hair, her blue eyes inquiring. "Why not?"  
  
"I... I don't think even I have come to terms with it..."  
  
"Come on, D'Argo! No one on this frelling ship will tell me how they DIED!" Her words cut through the air like a knife. "How am I supposed to know what happened if you won't tell me a frelling thing?!"  
  
"I wish I could, Solaris. I really wish I could..."  
  
"THEN TELL ME! Don't keep me in the dark as you did Jothee when he had to stay behind--"  
  
"Wait." That one word was a shockwave through the teen's ears, paralyzing her in mid-sentence.  
  
D'Argo, his face masked with anger and concern, demanded, "How did you know about Jothee?"  
  
She waved it off. "You've said his name, at times, and that he was your son."  
  
"But how... how did you know that he was always left behind?" His words were hard and cold, alienating the human-Sabaceanoid.   
  
"I... I don't know..." Solaris froze, running through her memories to try and figure out a way she had known something that was before her time. "D'Argo, I don't--"  
  
The pain came from nowhere. Torrential waves of pain exploded in her brain, causing her knees to buckle, and to fall to the floor, screaming in pain. The pain was massive; greater than she had ever experienced before.   
  
All the while, images played across her brain of memories of distant past. Her mother, injected with Pilot's DNA; her father, sitting in the Aurora Chair, screaming in pain as memories were ripped from his brain; kisses, fights, passion, rage. Solaris never knew what had hit her, and never felt the impact as her vision dimmed to black, falling backwards straight into D'Argo's arms, unconscious. 


	3. Chapter Three: In Over My Head

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!*~* Everything's copyrighted to Jim Henson's company, the masters of all things Farscape. It's those kind of people who people like me worship for putting out such a fantastic show. The only thing I lay claim to is Solaris, k? Enjoy!  
  
"Aeryn..." That name filled him with a sense of longing, with a sense of compassion, love. All of it, all the same for his one true love. *Well, Dad always did want me to grow up, meet a girl, settle down and have some lil John Crichtons, but I never thought THAT would ever happen.* Thought John, his bright blue eyes scanning over the beautiful woman in front of him. *Noooooooo, not Mr. John Robert Crichton Jr., astronaut of NASA. Besides, I was too spacey for my own good...* He grinned a boyish grin. *But then again, who was I to know that I'd fall for the hottest space babe in the universe?*  
  
The woman, cloaked in shadows and leather black, turned around just then, gazing lovingly at her paramour, her lover, and her friend. Officer Aeryn Sun stood vigil and calmly, for once at a moment of peace in her shaky, uneven life. Her silky black hair fell around her bare shoulders, a couple strands framing her green eyes and around her face. She looked towards John, the handsome, boyish comedian with the bright blue eyes and grinning smile like it was the first time she had ever really seen him; the first time... she had enjoyed his company.  
  
They practically fell into the other's arms, fitting solidly, and connected together like they were not two, but one person, both thinking the same thing of the other. Locked in their embrace, they kissed passionately, endlessly, lovingly, until Aeryn broke away.   
  
"John, we... we need to get back to the helm. Moya's..."  
  
"No, no... Don't speak..." He kissed her again, just as steamy as the first time.   
  
"John, please..."  
  
"No, Aeryn, this is one of the only times in our frelled, hectic, crazy lives! I'm not going to let you go! Not this time..."  
  
"John..."  
  
He sighed, knowing she would kick his ass if he didn't let go. For a moment, he continued to savor the touch of her skin, the taste of her kiss, the sound of her voice. Then finally, he released her for her duties, but barely grasping her wrist before she completely left him.  
  
"Aeryn, I love you..."  
  
She smiled. "And I you, but now's not the time to be in love. We'll never know when Scorpius will strike, and we have to be on our guard."  
  
Completely missing the point, John went on with what he wanted to say to the woman he loved. "This is gonna sound sappy... but I'd do anything to protect you. I love you too much to let you go."  
  
A tinge of a reddish blush appeared on Aeryn's cheeks. "But, how far will you go, John? How far will you go?"  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"God damn..." moaned Solaris, her eyes opening weakly. "Where the frell am I?" Feeling the hard surface of the medical table, she rolled her head around to try and shake the cobwebs out.  
  
"Ah, she awakens..." murmured Stark, his eyes softening. He stood there in his usual brown robe, the same mask across his face as he had worn so many years ago. "Ah YES! YES! Solaris wakes! This is quite good news!"  
  
She groaned, "Can it Stark, I'm not in the mood right now..."  
  
"Then when WILL you be in the mood?" asked Stark, completely missing her point.  
  
"UGH, never mind. What happened to me? I thought I was in the hangar bay..."  
  
"You were," replied D'Argo, who stood next to her on her left. "You collapsed while we were talking." He frowned, worried. "You were yelling things in your sleep, as well..."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah, like... Aeryn, Aeryn... John, John..." His eyes went misty at the mentioning of his friends.   
  
Solaris moaned again, this time, from actual pain near the back of her head. Addressing Stark, she asked the Banik, "So, what's wrong with me? How'd I collapse like that?"  
  
Stark shook his head in sadness, causing light to reflect from his mask to Solaris's eyes.  
  
Irritated, she swatted at the lights flashing around her eyes, slid her legs to the end of the table, and hopped up to stand in front of the Stykera. "Stark, would you quit shaking your frelling head? It's making me see stars."  
  
"Is that bad? For you to see stars? You could gaze out one of Moya's windows to get the same--"  
  
"STARK!"   
  
"OH! Yes! What's wrong with you!" he played with the straps on his mask, unsure of what to say. "Well, it seems that Noranti was wrong when she said you were an uninflected child..."  
  
Solaris stared, confused. "Stark, the frell you talking about?"  
  
"When your parents died..."  
  
"Yeah, about that..." she glared at D'Argo, or really, where D'Argo had been a while ago before he had quietly slipped from the room. Irritated, she undid her hair tie, making her hair fall downward over her shoulders. "Stark, how did my parents die? D'Argo won't tell me, Chiana changes the subject, who knows what the frell kind of excuse Rygel will make, Noranti says that it can't be explained right now, and Pilot is always too busy tending to Moya to talk. Now tell me Stark, for the love of Zhaan, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS!"  
  
Stark jumped at her demand, frightened. "Alright! ALL RIGHT, fine! Your parents were killed by someone we don't know!"  
  
"You don't KNOW?"  
  
"They had weapons that... they were too advanced they... turned your parents to crystal and shattered them! ALL RIGHT! I don't know anymore!!!!!" He stumbled to the other end of the room, cowering.  
  
"Stark..." As she approached, he moved frantically, screaming at her with every breath he took.  
  
"NO! NO! Stay away! My side! Your side! My side! Your side!"  
  
"STARK! Would you quit that? NOT AGAIN!!!!" Furious, she took out Ol' Winona and shot a pulse blast in the air.  
  
The effect was immediate. Stark forgot about his ranting, calming down slightly. Finally, his eyes widened in realization, and asked, "Solaris, how did you know about that?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"When your father and I were held prisoner on the Gammak Base?"  
  
"I... I..." She stood there, not saying another word for quite a few minutes. It was awhile before she spoke again. "Maybe you can answer that for me Stark." pacing back and forth a ways, she continued. "Lately, I've been having these visions... dreams, or so I thought they were..."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"My parents. I'd... get these flashes of them... like just awhile ago, in my dream, it was a nightmare..."  
  
"Really?" The Banik looked intrigued. "What of?"  
  
"The one I had last night... there was a boat, and Mother and Dad were standing on it. He... was kneeling to ask Mother to marry him... with the ring he got from Grandmother Crichton..." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Then a ship came out of nowhere... and..."  
  
"Shot them with a blast, and they fragmented?"  
  
Surprised, Solaris was taken aback. "Y-Yeah, that's exactly what happened, but how...?"  
  
"It fits with what I have been expecting..." Stark sighed, closing his eyes as depression sunk in. "Solaris, you're the first ever Human-Sabaceanoid in the Universe, and being the only one has some consequences..." He took one of her hands in both of his, staring into her eyes with sincerity. "Your Human side, and your Sabacean side, since you are approaching adolescence, are beginning to tear apart. That is what is causing your pain. Also, the memories of your father and your mother are contained inside their DNA, and are activated upon extreme points of emotion, so in conclusion..."  
  
"I'm... reliving their memories? Seeing visions of what they remember?"  
  
"Exactly... And if I am correct, soon you will receive everything both your parents knew in a matter of solar days."  
  
With this information sinking in, Solaris contemplated on what it meant. Ducking her head, she tried to sort out all the confusion rattling in her brain, shaking the effects of her visions. *To think, I'll be living my life knowing everything my parents knew... Knew... Knowing..." Her eyes widened as she threw her head up with a jolt. "No... NO! NO! NO! NO! It couldn't!"  
  
"What, WHAT?!"  
  
"I can....Can't! I... oh god..." She backed against a wall, sliding downward until she hit the floor. "Oh god no... Everything will be there, Stark, everything, if what you're saying is true..."  
  
"What? What will all be there? I don't understand!" Frustrated, he fiddled with the straps on his mask again, uncomprehending.  
  
Nothing could have prepared her for this, nothing in this universe could compare to what she had to say. Solaris shivered, and said solemnly, "Wormholes, Stark... Everything... my dad knew, so will I..." She looked at her masked friend, fear and tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll know the wormhole technology that my dad deciphered; except with nothing to hold it back, like what the Ancients did to Dad. I'll know every formula, word, and figure... and there's nothing to stop it, or Scorpius, from coming to me..." 


	4. Chapter Four: Unwelcome Company

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!*~* Wow, third chapter I've done in one day. WHOA that's a RECORD! YAY! ANYWAY, you guys know the drill, right? Good. Now here I go!  
  
"What the frell is this? What do you mean Lari, 'I'm going to remember everything'?"  
  
They were all gathered on the control deck, wondering what the frell was going on.  
  
Deeply reflecting, Solaris crossed her arms and sighed. "Chiana, that's exactly what I meant. If Stark's right, then I'll be able to remember EVERYTHING that has happened to Moya since Dad and Mother came on board." She paused, letting that detail sink in. "Including Dad's wormhole technology."  
  
"Frelling lies," growled Rygel, his frog face puckering in distain. "Remembering a few minor details is nothing!"  
  
"Don't make me pull out Ol' Winona, Spanky." Retorted the teen, twirling the beloved pistol on her finger. "Why don't you go stuff yourself in an airduct while Mommy and her friends are talking?"  
  
"Wow, the whole DNA thing really would explain why she's so much like John!" said Chiana, staring ahead with unblinking, unseeing eyes. The blind Nebari, ever cheerful, always tried to make the best of her sight loss, even after 16 years of never seeing a thing.   
  
"Thanks Pip, that means a lot to me." Holstering Winona, she continued, "I'll be able to start where Dad left off, and return everyone home as soon as I can." The chestnut haired woman sighed heavily. "But it won't be easy. Stark, you got those formulas I gave to you?"  
  
The Banik jumped up from where he was sitting, knocking over a couple of extra spare parts from the consoles. "Oh! YES!"   
  
He passed the sheets of paper to D'Argo, the Luxan scanning over it repeatedly to make sure of what he was seeing.  
  
"Lara..."  
  
"Yeah D'Argo?"  
  
"You're right..." He held up the formulas like they were ingrots. "These coordinates... They're for my homeworld..."  
  
Shocked, Solaris's eyes were wide. "WHAT? You mean to tell me I'm ALREADY showing signs of wormhole technology?"  
  
"Seems so," stated Noranti, the old Truskan nodding her grimy head. "And not a moment too soon, I don't think."  
  
"'Not a moment too soon'?"  
  
"KA D'ARGO!" The voice of Pilot pierced the young girl's thoughts, urgency rising in his voice. "A Command Carrier is approaching! It's Scorpius, and he's hailing us!"  
  
*FRELL!!!* Screamed Solaris in her mind, as she shouted, "Everyone! Man the stations!" aloud. She took the helm, next to D'Argo and looked straight ahead to receive the call. "Pilot, get the screen up and running."  
  
"Of course, Officer Crichton!"  
  
In an instant, the screen in front of her flickered on, and the looming face of Scorpius filled her view. His hideous, mask-like face was half hidden by the folds and straps of his cooling suit, his whitish skin as pale as his teeth were midnight black. Sneering, he addressed Moya's crew, sniveling in his 'always cocky' manner. "Ah, the crew of Moya. It's a pleasure to see you all again."  
  
"The pleasure is all yours. What do you want, Scorpius?" growled D'Argo, gritting his teeth in annoyance, his stance rigid, poised and lethal.  
  
"Ah, the Luxan. Typical of such a lower life form to take such an attitude with me."  
  
"WHOA, Calm down, chiwawa..." muttered Solaris, trying to restrain her warrior friend before he went into a deep hyper-rage. "You'll kill someone if you don't bury that temper of yours."  
  
The amused face of her family's enemy watched with interest, more of Solaris than of the fight. "Ah, the hybrid. Solaris, isn't it? 'The Light of Hope'? It's always a pleasure."  
  
Solaris looked backwards at him, scowling. "Leave us the frell alone Scorpy, or so help me I'll make sure you get a pulse blast right between the eyes."  
  
"Oh my dear child, I want nothing of the sort."  
  
"Then leave this area of space, and leave us the frell alone!"  
  
"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"FRELLING LIAR!!!!! YOU DESERVE MORE THAN DEATH!" screamed Chiana, blind, but not unperceptive. "It's because of YOU I have to live out my frelling days blinder than a Sebacean ground worm looking into a sun!"  
  
"CHIANA!" She had had enough. Yelling at her friend, Solaris kept clutching Winona, irritated, like she wanted to shoot something. Heaven help her, she was like her father: shoot on sight, if good reason.  
  
"I hope you all know," continued the Scarran-Sebacean hybrid, "That I have quite a few pulse cannons aimed at Moya's hull. She can only withstand so much before she cracks, so I suggest you listen to what I have to offer."  
  
"For lack of better words, STOP FRELLING WITH US, and take a one-way ticket to hell, Scorpius!!!" Eyes blazing with anger, Solaris restrained herself from shooting through the screen, her fingers itching.   
  
"Ah, such rage. Your father showed such emotion all those many cycles ago, hadn't he?"  
  
"Leave Dad out of this." Her tone was feral, dripping with venom. "If you're going to talk, TALK. Otherwise, we have nothing to discuss."  
  
Scorpius grinned, his black teeth gnashing with pleasure. "Ah, part of your mother has finally arisen."  
  
"OK! That's enough Scorpius! Pilot!" yelled Chiana, her eyes narrowing. "Cut the signal!"  
  
"NO! WAIT!" Solaris gritted her teeth, fire blazing in her eyes. Addressing the alien on the view screen, she said, "Scorpius, speak now of forever hold your peace."  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way, hybrid." Came the reply, cool and calm. "I am only interested in you yourself, Officer Crichton."  
  
"Me? What the frell does that mean?"  
  
"To put my own thoughts and wonderments simply, you intrigue me." He paced aboard his Command Carrier, contemplating his next words. "You and I are much alike, and it fascinates me to know that we have much in common."  
  
Solaris snarled at him, her lip curling back slightly. "The day we're alike is the day I keel over and die! Most likely taking YOU with me!"  
  
Scorpius sat there smiling, never moving an inch as the following silence ensued. Then, after a moment, he grinned again, "A pity. Farewell to all of Moya's crew, for a doubt you will ever leave this sector alive." The transmission cut off, the blackening screen dull and inactive.  
  
"PILOT!!!!!! We better get the FRELL outta here!" screamed the human-Sabaceanoid, scampering towards the doors as fast as she could.  
  
"Yes, Moya's been ready to starburst since the transmission started. Preparing to starburst... NOW!" 


	5. Chapter Five: Wierd Things and Techno Cr...

*~*Disclaimer!!*~* Don't own Farscape, never have, never WILL, but I do own Solaris. I give full credit where it's due, yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
"Pilot... Uhhhhhnnnnnnn... next time, remind me to buckle up my seatbelt before a frelling starburst..." Groaned Solaris, her mousy brown hair covering her face like a veil, leaving her resembling something quite like Swamp Thing. "And remind me not to be anywhere near Rygel..." Her last words were squeaked out, as the effects of Rygel's 'no-less-than-open' disgusting habits as he let off helium.  
  
"You Sebacean little bitch..." Muttered the Dominar, who had been thrown off his chair and had his fall broken by the middle of Solaris's back.   
  
"Speak for yourself you helium little fart bag..." She growled back, her sapphire eyes narrowing in rage. "Say that again and you just might never make it to Moya's kitchen again..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Help me, D'Argo." The Hynerian mimicked fright, putting his stubby little arms as best he could in front of his face. "Help me, D'Argo. Solaris is going to kill me."  
  
"PILOT!!!!!! Is there ANY chance we can swing by Earth to pick up a good ol' roll of that big, shiny, sticky strips of plastic we all know and love: DUCT TAPE?"  
  
"I'm sorry Officer Crichton, but as of right now, we will not be going anywhere..."  
  
"What? Why not?" Scowling at the Hynerian on her back, Solaris swooped her arm backward, sweeping Rygel off as the brown-haired woman pushed her self up to her feet.  
  
"It seems that Moya's burned herself out slightly from starbursting away so quickly, and at the speed she was traveling, it is no wonder."  
  
In reply, D'Argo's masculine voice sounded from the comm. system. "Pilot, how fast can Moya fix the problem?"  
  
"I'm... not sure D'Argo..."  
  
"Well, get it fixed QUICKLY Pilot! We'll need Moya's afterburners if we're going to get more unwelcome visitors." The woman began to trudge through the halls, back the way she came to get to the helm of the ship. Before she reached the door, a frantic hand grasped her from another hallway, and the gnarled, grimy form of Noranti pulled her off track.  
  
"ACK! Jeez woman, you could have just warned me..."  
  
"Shh! Shh! No talking from you! It's time." The older female looked pale and stricken, deadly serious. "You asked of your birth, and now's the time to tell."  
  
"What? NOW? Why didn't you tell me before? Why now?"  
  
"Because now it the time you need to know, now that you've discovered the wormhole technologies stored in your brain." She paced nervously. "If Scorpius ever caught you off guard, oh... I don't even want to think of that!"  
  
Solaris grimaced, horrified. "Yeah, you make a good point... even though I have no idea what my birth has ANYTHING to do with Scorpy..."  
  
"Do you have any idea how complex your birth was?"  
  
"Umm... no, only that it wasn't NATURAL."  
  
Noranti rolled her eyes, exasperated. "We were lucky we even found you, fully encased in a crystal that was once part of your mother..."  
  
Throwing her hands up, the younger of the two balked. "WHOA! WHOA! HEY! This isn't going to get disgusting, is it?"  
  
"Well it shouldn't."  
  
"Oh, well then, continue."  
  
As the two talked of things of old, they aimlessly paced around the halls, walking steadily. "Solaris, do you remember a woman named Jool?"  
  
Vague images of a green-eyed, red haired siren filled the human Sabaceanoid's head. "With a deadly scream? Yep, I remember... or rather, Daddy did... or Mother..." She frowned, confused. "Wait, is it that I don't remember and my parents do? Or is it that I remember because they did?" Moaning slightly, her petite hand went immediately to her forehead. "Oh man, this stuff's going to give me a headache..."  
  
"May we continue with the conversation?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Go ahead! Shoot."  
  
Noranti sighed, blinking rapidly. "When we found you, we began to realize we had no idea how to keep you alive. But then Stark reached a marvelous conclusion: encase you in Jool's suspension pod until you were 'born' so to speak."  
  
Solaris looked at the old woman in disbelief. "So you're saying you stuck me in a pod and just cooked me until I was done like Ms. Poppin' Fresh? That's insane!"  
  
"Your whole birth was insane, as you so aptly put it."  
  
"Oh, THANK YOU GRANDMA for understanding!!!" The younger female threw her hands up in the air, gesturing with her theatrics. "Well thank you for telling me the story of my birth. Now I can go safely back to my room and puke at the thought of actually remembering how I went THROUGH that..." Forgetting about going back to the helm of the ship, she walked back to her quarters, and gazed back at Noranti, a look of skeptism evident on Solaris's face. "I'll have to think about this for awhile..."  
  
"Take all the time you need..." Was her reply, as the two women went their separate ways, one to the east, and the other to the west.  
  
*~*~*~*~*16 years before*~*~*~*~*  
  
John Crichton, with his usual casual swagger, paced back and forth in front of a piece of scrap metal deep in thought. The figures scribbled into it were very much detailed, yet random patterns of numbers, symbols and letters arranged into quadratic formulas that only he seemed to understand. Concentrating hard, his blue eyes scanned over every inch, making sure not to miss a single detail. "It would be easier to figure out this stuff without this frelling headache..." He muttered under his breath as he rubbed his eyes with his hand, wishing he was with Aeryn instead of this little plate in the hangar bay.   
  
"Need some help, John?" D'Argo's voice came from behind the brown haired man, a welcome comfort to him.  
  
"Hey D. I'd love the help if you got the same wormhole techno crap in your head as me, cause I need to figure this stupid thing out. If no on both parts, I'm screwed."  
  
"Well, why don't you explain a bit of it to me?"  
  
John sighed, already worn on his last nerve. "Well, you want the long version or the short version?"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
The human man smirked. "The longer one'll be so long, borin' and complicated your brains'll explode like a land mine."  
  
D'Argo laughed. "Then give me the shorter version."  
  
"Ok..." Standing closer to the metal scrap, he pointed with his left index finger at one point on the surface of it. "Using this formula..." He pointed again, this time to another area on the scrap. "...and this one..." He pointed again. "...and THIS one, I'm supposed to produce a damned wormhole."  
  
His companion frowned. "John, if you have the figures to do it, then it shouldn't be all that hard to make a wormhole, right?"  
  
"D, that's not the point. I got all the frelling pieces to the puzzle except for one." The commander scuffed his shoe. "And here I was always getting A's in Trigonometry..."  
  
"Tri-tri-tri-gah-nom-it-tree?"  
  
John scowled, "Its math with triangles, D. Every single equation has three parts to it: one A, one B, and both those are equal, greater or less than C. thing is, I got C, I got A, but no frelling B!!!!" He paced around angrily. "I know what HAPPENS when you get shot through a wormhole, I know it has something to do with TIME, but who the frell knows what B is????"  
  
D'Argo stood contemplating, his hand holding onto his chin. "Well, what kinds of things do you have to have in order to create a wormhole?"  
  
His friend smirked, boyish playfulness playing across his eyes. "Well you have to think about this, Einstein. Space and time are relative to each other. That's how Moya can starburst so quickly. And to get from point A to point B in the quickest time, you gotta draw a straight line."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"So, in conclusion, you have to rip a hole in time to cover a span of space. So, to get from point A to point B, you need to move THROUGH TIME in order to move the BIGGEST distance in the SHORTEST TIME!!" He spread his arms wide to enhance the key words he said, not even bothering to watch where he was spreading them to, or what was in the bronze colored bowl he tipped over and clattered to the floor.  
  
The Luxan frowned. "So then, what's the problem? You know you have to rip a hole in time to get through to a specific space. What's keeping you from that?"  
  
Running his hands through his hair, John continued to pace around, until he sighed and stopped, waving his index finger in the air. "I have absolutely no idea. I do know, however, that I'm gonna get one hell of a reward for this little 'Crichton's Law of Space and Time'. Hell, maybe even a damned Nobel Prize, how's that for ya?"  
  
"John you're hopeless," Sighed D'Argo, fiddling with his tenkas. "I hope you do realize you might help everyone out by coming up with the answers to wormholes."  
  
"Frell that D. The day I help someone out from this is the day someone actually understands this techno crap. Can't wait to see how long it takes to screw that up..." 


	6. Chapter Six: For Love of the Game

*~*Disclaimer!!*~* WHEEE!!!!! Guess WHO!??!??! Yeah! It's me whoo hoo!!!!!!!! I'm back in the swing of things people, and you all know I can't stay away from my stories for too long! Anyway, you all know the boring crap that needs to be said in a disclaimer, so I shall bother you no more with all this copywright crap and stuff. LOL! Enjoy!!  
  
Her blue eyes staring, concentrating hard, Solaris squinted against the metal panel in front of her in the hangar bay, her hands on her hips as she examined the rusty piece. "Ok, you're SURE this was everything Dad scribbled on wormholes, D'Argo?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it. Lara. I remember when he showed it to me." The taller Luxan pointed to three, distinct places on the big panel, leaned up against his beloved Lo'La. "He said that these three formulas would create a wormhole, but he didn't know what he was missing."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm....." She ran her hand along the icy cold surface. "Let me see..... E=Mc2+T which is in relativity to S....."  
  
"Ummmmmm..... Lara? What are you doing?"  
  
She loked up from her daze. "OH! I'm quantum-physicing....."  
  
"Which is?????"  
  
"Trying to apply physics to create a damned wormhole, now LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
D'Argo frowned, crossing his arms across his red tunic. "Lara... do you have any idea what exactly you are doing?"  
  
"NOT A SINGLE CLUE. But I have read over alot of this stuff, and sooner or later, an idea of what exactly i am thinking of will appear. Somewhere in this equation the answer is gonna hit me like a sack of bricks and magically appear." Solaris ran her long slender fingers through her silky chestnut hair, a force of habit from frustration. "It would be a whole frelling lotta help if Dad just kept a record or something of this... in quick and easy steps..."  
  
A noise behind them alerted them to the presence of Chiana, her milky blue eyes twitching back and forth as if she could still see through them. "Hey ya Lari, how's everythin' goin'?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Oh! That's good!" Said the Nebari, with fake enthusiasm. "Betcha you won't need any help."  
  
"Pip, if you could even tell me the first thing my dad TALKED about when he described wormholes, that would be hunky dorie with me."  
  
Chiana cocked her head to the side, grinning. "Well, he always wanted to get HOME... Wherever that was..."  
  
Images of a mostly blue planet, covered in whitish clouds and brown-green areas flashed across Solaris's mind, sharp and intense. "Earth, Pip. Earth. Where Grampa Crighton is in South Carolina."  
  
D'Argo raised an eyebrow. "Sow-th- Kare-oh-line-ah?"  
  
The human-Sabaceanoid sighed and rolled her eyes. 'YES, D. South Carolina. One of the fifty states of the United States of America."  
  
A small smile played across his lips. "Your remembering things again, Lara."  
  
The playful words made her almost drop the wrench she was using as a pointer, as Solaris turned to look at him with venom. "I. KNOW. THAT. D'ARGO. Now if only I can remember this frelling WORMHOLE CRAP!!!!!!" Her last words ended with her pounding her fist into the plate, its ringing pitch of vibrating metal making her growing headache even worse. Her fist left a huge ding, the imprint of it embedded deeply.  
  
*I just wish I could FIGURE THIS OUT!!!* She screamed in her mind, as her eyes slowly closed. *Maybe I'd be more of a help to everyone if I can figure this out and get everybody home...*  
  
Pain jabbed at her from behind her eyes, a sure fire sign of another awakened memory as she slowly sank to the floor, her body growing heavy and numb. Slipping to unconsciousness, her feet flew out from under her, and strong hands grasped her waist, and held her until it was the right time to resurface from her own mind once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 16 years before *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know you'll only drive yourself to madness John, if you continue in this matter." Sneered the Scorpius clone in John's head.  
  
They were both at a baseball park in New York, a long forgotten memory of Crighton's childhood that never seemed to die. Standing on the pitcher's mound, John was wearing the home team jersey of the New York Yankees, tossing up a baseball until gravity worked its magic upon it, and brought it back down into his glove. "Hey Harvey, don't sweat the small stuff, you'll get stressed."  
  
The ball was lightly tossed in Harvey's direction, only coming close enough to his head that Harvey squirmed and avoided the pitch. "Honestly John, things in life are not all fun and games you know." He looked at the cone of cotton candy clutched between his greedy suit covered fingers, and took a big bite of the pinkish delight. "But I must say, the way you put it in vivid detail... and oh! This melts in your mouth! It has substance, and yet it does not! What do you call this... this... this...consumption?"  
  
"It's called 'cotton candy' Harv, and you've totally ruined my appitite with stuffing all that in your mouth."  
  
"OH! THIS 'cotton candy' is simply MARVELOUS!!!!"  
  
John smirked, fiddling with the curve of his baseball cap. "Don't eat too much of it Harv, or else you'll get so sick of it you'll burst like a Goodyear blimp." He took his glove off to chalk up both his hands, preparing to pitch. "And what do you mean, I'll go nuts if I 'continue to be like this'?"  
  
His black tongue slobbering all over what was left of his cotton candy, Harvey shook his head with gusto. "You indulge yourself in these little fantasies too much John. It sometimes leads me to believe that you would rather be in here than out there!" He pointed with his sticky, pinkish black finger. "Makes me think you like it better in here!"  
  
The brown haired human shook his head, throwing another ball up in the air. "Nah, frell that Harvey. I got the best woman in the world waitin' for me out there. Aeryn's the woman I love, and nothing's gonna stop me from gettin' close to or being with her."  
  
"What if she dies?"  
  
"She WON'T. Besides, she's come back to life before. Why not again?"  
  
Harvey sneered, his black teeth drawn back. "True. But Zhaan isn't here to save her, now is she? And how long do you think you can protect her? Especially when you're not there?"  
  
Blue eyes narrowed on the clone, their owner clenching his teeth. "And what does THAT frelling mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing... nothing..." Sticky pinkish fingers snatched at another cone of sugary confection, and licked at it relentlessly.  
  
"Hey Harv..."  
  
"Yes John?"  
  
"Did you know that a baseball, traveling at, oh, more than 50 mph. could put someone in a coma?"  
  
"REALLY! I never knew that. I wonder if that is true."  
  
John grinned from ear to ear, winding up his pitch. "Then let's test that theory!" Quick as lightning, the brown haired man released the pitch smoothly, smacking the back of Harvey's head with supreme accuracy as the latter swooned, and collapsed.  
  
"AND CRIGHTON PITCHES ANOTHER OUTSTANDING NO HITTER!!!!!! WHOOOOO HOOOOOO!!!!!! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!!!" Laughing, John threw his hands up in the air and whooped, hollering at the top of his lungs as sudden, uncontrollable applause broke out from the stands.   
  
Swaggering towards his annoyance in his head, his eyes bright blue with laughter, Crighton grinned down at the unconscious Harvey, mocking him. "WOW, I guess I was right. Gee, what're the odds of that happening???" 


	7. Chapter Seven: Past Introductions

*~*DiSCLAIMER!!!*~* Ok I am sick of writing disclaimers. LOL, from now on, I'll post one disclaimer, and then that's it for the rest of the story. ANYWAY, all credit goes to where it's due, and I can't wait to start again on my fan ficciez!!!! *I've missed em since I've been away doing HW and stuff...* So anyway, here I go!  
  
As her eyes cracked open and she gave another low moan, Solaris blinked her azure eyes a couple times before she managed to utter, "Oh frell, not again..." She was lying on her back on a hard medical table, staring at the ceiling of the medical bay once again, the metallic surface of Moya's hull gleaming above her.  
  
"Oh yes!!!" Replied Stark's voice to her right. Almost instantaneously, his face came in her view, looking quite excited at the prospect that she was finally awake. "YES! YES! Solaris is up again! This is good news again!"  
  
Solaris groaned. "Stark, you say that same thing again one more time I sware you'll be eating those words and choking on them!"  
  
"OH! OH! Yes, I understand, but you have got to understand Solaris..."  
  
"Understand what??? That you're in my face every single time I get visions of my parents?? Jeez Stark, you make me feel like I'm in a zoo or something."  
  
Stark flinched. "Well, not exactly..."  
  
"Well then what??? I got MANY important things to do and not alot of time to do 'em." Snapped Solaris, scooting herself to a sitting position on the edge of the table. However, after a bit of wooziness, she reluctantly relaxed back down on top of the hard, metallic surface. "Frell..."  
  
Her comerade gave her an amused smile. "You're not completely recovered from your vision just yet. Now relax Solaris."  
  
She grumbled. "Stark, I AM RELAXED!!!!"   
  
Bustling around the table, Stark refused to acknowledge her opinion, more focused on what he was trying to grind with his bowl and pestel than what she was saying. He worked quickly, adding roots and berries, bits and pieces of plants and ground them up, until he worked up a heavy salve. Silently, he carried it back to the medical table, and said, "Solaris, relax, and close your eyes."  
  
The human-Sebaceanoid stared back at him, her azure eyes narrowed. "WAIIIIIT, hold up there Starky, just WHAT are you planning to do?"  
  
"This salve will help you relax, and it will release your mind through its scent, so you can remember what happened in your visions."  
  
"Uh, thanks for the aroma therapy and the free beauty makeover, but I think I'll pass." However, she quickly swallowed her words as she stared into Stark's unmasked eye, seeing he meant business. "On second thought, maybe the facial mask would be a good thing after all. Do I get the cucumbers over my eyes too?"  
  
He gave a wry smile as he applied the first layer of the salve to her face, eyelids and all. "Now, just concentrate on your family: their faces, memories of them, that sort of thing. Think of all the memories you've been getting, and how they felt at the times those memories happened. Let your mind drift as you close your eyes..."  
  
She almost laughed as a flash of an old movie flitted in her mind. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home..."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Suddenly, she felt... out of sorts, as if someone had knocked her out and taken her somewhere else. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, surprised to reveal that she was standing up on top of an outstretched dock, dressed in black bike shorts, and a spaghetti strap purple top. There were a fleet of boats everywhere: spooners; row boats; the large private yachts that rich people would sail or live in; sailboats of all colors and shapes; the massive amount of seagoing vessels boggled her mind. The air filled with the smell of the sea, opening up her nasal passages as they took on new information. The sun, barely sinking into the horizon in back of her, was a fiery ball of neon orange, painting its fading yellow hues across the vast sky, tinting the clouds violet and orange as it sank. Solaris breathed in the warmth radiating from it, and felt the wind whip her chestnut hair out from its tied back position.   
  
It almost made her feel like she could fly.  
  
A sudden, burst of sound caught her ears, heightened by her senses as she heard someone approaching. Quickly, she dived into the space between the ground and the wooden planks of the dock, hoping that the crack would cover her silhouette.   
  
"Who's out here? Get your ass out here, or I got a handgun that'll put more bullets through you than swiss cheese!" Snapped a masculine, strong yet comical voice.  
  
*That voice... that voice... I've heard it before!* Thought Solaris, lying on her back and pulling her feet up to her stomach. *I... I'm not sure where though...*  
  
"COME ON! I know someone's out here!!!! I heard something coming from over here!!!" His feet came close to where she was hiding, only five feet away, next to a trashcan. She dared not look to see who it was, for fear of being given away. However, it seemed she didn't have to look at all. The trashcan tipped over violently, and out with it, a skittering, fast little critter behind a black mask scampered away.  
  
"What the-- UGH! Damn raccoon! That's the third one this week!" Backing away, the footsteps were at first loud, and then faded away, as they gained distance and feet between him and the hidden girl underneath the pier.  
  
When the coast was clear an hour later, Solaris ducked out from under the dock, wriggling free until she could help herself up. However, her judge of timing couldn't have been more worse, because at that time, the man came back, a black trashbag at his side.  
  
"Hey, HEY!!!" Heavy and quick footsteps ran up to her, grabbing both her arms as she struggled to get away, eyes closed. Solaris thrashed in his grip, trying to loosen it, as the man tensely said, "Hey, HEY! Kid, I ain't gonna hurt you unless you're one of those damned boat stealers! Jeez, you should be in the WWF, you're squirmin' so hard..." He laughed with bravado. "If we ever fought one on one, you'd probably kick my ass."  
  
*That voice... no... it can't be... can it?* She immediately opened her eyes, and flashed them in surprise at who had taken a hold of her. His eyes matched hers in every way, the hair, a perfect duplicate of mousy brown. For a moment, she stared into those eyes, unsure of what she was looking at, and if it was real. At her shocked expression her body automatically stopped suqirming, frozen now to see one of the two people she never thought she would meet in her life again.  
  
"Hey... hey kid, who... where did..." He seemed almost as flabbergasted at her expression as she was of him being there. "Hey are you... are you... ok?"  
  
"T-t-t-t-that depends... on what you c-c-call... ok." She answered immediately, still frozen.  
  
He laughed lightly, amusement crossing his face. "Well, by ok, I mean, are you breathing? Heart beating? A.K.A LIVING?? Because if you're dead right now, we got a problem."  
  
"Hey, you're not paying for the funeral, so why do you care if I'm breathing or not?" She retorted, laughing along with him, relaxing. "Who... who are you anyway?"  
  
"Well, if I told you that, I'd have to kill ya."  
  
She smiled, feeling control returning to her muscles and bones. "From the looks of you, I'd say you couldn't hurt a fly."  
  
The brown-haired man looked at her, amusement in his eyes. "Oh really? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you look like the person who would shoot himself in the foot before he got a shot at me!!!"   
  
His smile grew wider. "Alright, fine, be that way. But I'm warnin' you..."  
  
Solaris spread her arms wide, in a taunting gesture to signal she was unarmed. "Be my guest."  
  
"Fine, you tell me your name first."  
  
"WHAT? ME? Why not you?"  
  
For once, he looked annoyed. "Well for one, I'm older and wiser than you."  
  
"Your point? I'm younger and fiestier! What do you gotta say about that?"  
  
"Uh, probably that I'm still older than you."  
  
"Again, I say, your point?"  
  
The man groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh God, you're one of THOSE types, aren't you?"  
  
"What, the annoying types? Funny, I think I'm more like my dad than my mom." Solaris stated proudly, grinning mysteriously. "So it's his fault."  
  
"DAMN you're not gonna let me go, are you?"  
  
"Uhhh.... was I holding you here in the first place?"  
  
"FINE! FINE!" He threw his hands up, defeated. "You want to know my name, fine. Don't expect me to give out autographs when I'm done..."   
  
She smirked, choking back a laugh. "You and autographs? Those two words don't ring a bell to me in the same sentence..."  
  
Her companion chuckled, enjoying the conversation. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
The next 3 seconds seemed to last forever, as Solaris stood there in front of him and stared. She was unprepared for his answer, although she should have expected it. She was frozen, unable to move, as his introduction to her was made. "I'm Commander John Crichton, at your service." 


	8. Chapter Eight: Trapped Within a Dream

"That... that's impossible!" Stuttered Solaris, her blue eyes widening as she rocked back on her heels. Her breath caught in her throat, shocked.  
  
"Impossible? Impossible my ass! Here, look, you want my driver's license or something? I AM John Crichton, ok?! Numero uno big kahuna, got it?" Retorted John, his hands waving to prove his point. "There ain't no other guy like me around, or else the world's screwed!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, it can't be... you can't be him! NO you can't!!!"  
  
"And why the fuck not?"  
  
"'CAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Screamed the teen, tears coming from her eyes. Taking a couple steps back, with her hand swiping across her eyes trying to catch the salty water, she turned away, unable to look as she repeated softly, "You're dead..."  
  
"No I'm not, HELLO? I'm RIGHT HERE, with my heart pumpin' and I'm breathin'. Dead people don't breathe!'  
  
"Well, you're SUPPOSED to be DEAD!!!!!"  
  
John was frozen stark stiff. *I'm supposed to be dead? Whoa, wait a second here! Me, here, alive! I ain't dead! WHAT is she talking about?* Aloud, his voice came out sarcastic, his tone, frank. "Hey, listen kiddo, just for the sake of repeatition, I AIN'T DEAD. WHOOO HOOO, you see me??? WHOOO HOOO right here, with feet PLANTED to the ground, and I ain't goin' nowhere! I'm breathin' I'm walkin' and I can't damn shut up. YEP, I'd say I was alive, now WHAT ARE YOU FUKIN' TALKIN' ABOUT?!?!?!"  
  
*Oh god, where... and WHEN am I?* Solaris screamed in her mind, tears still flowing. "What... what year is it? What... time?"  
  
"What, have you been livin' in a cardboard box or something? It's March, Einstein, you want fries with that?"  
  
"I ain't stupid you nimrod!" Shot back the human-Sabaceanoid. "I'm just not sure what DAY and YEAR it is!"  
  
John looked insulted, and grabbed her by the arm to spin her around and look at her in the face. "17 and 1999 kiddo, get with the program and crawl out into daylight sometime, it might actually be good for ya if you're bein' serious and have NO IDEA what today is!!!!"  
  
For a moment she stared into his eyes, and refused to move them because her eyes were his. It shocked her to be this close to him, to see how much they were alike, and how much they were different at the same time. The realization shocked her down to her bones, and scared her deeper still.  
  
Finally, she addressed his statement. "Then this is all wrong..."  
  
"What? Hey, HEY, I don't got 'stupid' written on my forehead you know, but if you don't start explaining things..."  
  
"Sorry John, no joy."  
  
He scowled, and gripped both her shoulders a bit painfully, making her wince. "Look, I don't know who you are, what you are, what the heck you're doin' here or all that jazz so just TELL me, alright? No 'you're dead' crap, ok??? Now, who the hell are you?"  
  
A second went by where she claculated her risks, and decided to take the bait. "My name's Solaris."  
  
"Sola what? You gotta be kidding me! Who are YOUR parents, Pluto and the Kryptonian Kid? Jeez, I woulda said Jackie or somethin'..."  
  
She cracked a small smile. "Jacqueline's my middle name."  
  
"What?"  
  
My grandfather... his name was Jack. My dad... he wanted that to be my first name, but Mother wouldn't have had it..."  
  
At this statement, Crichton grew slightly interested, cocking his head to one side and looked at her intently. "Now here's the humdinger of a question... who are your parents?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
He chuckled, eyes twinking in amusement. "Oh puh-lease, I ain't an astronaut for nothin'. Can't get more spacey than an astronaut."  
  
Solaris hesitated, unsure. "I... probably shouldn't tell you... I have no idea how long I'm going to be here anyway..." A spark of realization came to her, seeing the past events come into focus as her head gave way to a migraine of pain. Grimacing, she embraced it, until it had stopped as suddenly as it began. "John... You're not right for her, and you know it."  
  
He looked puzzled. 'Whaaa... what the hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Alex, John. She's wrong for you..."  
  
Now John was getting scared. "OOOK someone's been watchin' too many soap operas lately! How did... I mean, what... how... do you know about Alex? What's she got to do anything?"  
  
Solaris bit her lip, unsure of herself. "Oh, by the way, take your Mom's diamond ring with you. I know it's your lucky charm, but be sure to take it, you may need it in the years ahead."  
  
"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU!??!"  
  
At this, she smiled peacefully. "Someone who knows." As she said this, her heart gave a leap, and she scrambled away, the weight of the pain overshadowed by the pain of seeing her soon-to-be father seeing her in pain. She ran back behind the pier, between it and the land, just in time for darkness to over take her, and swamping her brain with eerie, inky black abyss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*16 Cycles Before*~*~*~*~* "WHOA, THAT was INTENSE!!!!" John woke up with a start, breaking out into a cold sweat as he fumbled in the covers to run out of bed, his mousy brown hair tossled. Instantly, the black-balck haired beauty next to him stirred and woke up almost as quickly, clasping the sheets of the blankets to conceal her form and figure. She looked as wide eyed as he did, and twice as scared.  
  
"John, what's going on? What happened?"  
  
He started to shake, there in front of her in his boxers, trying to shake off his memories. "I had that frelling dream again..."  
  
Aeryn looked concerned, and sweeping the sheets up with her, she got up to put her arms around Crichton's shoulders, hugging him gently. "About the girl?"  
  
"Yeah. Damn it Aeryn, she had my EYES! And you're gorgeous form! Babe, she was just like the two of us put into a blender and the mixer hit frape'! And it wasn't just THAT that freaks me out..."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"That was no DREAM Princess, that was a MEMORY. When I went back to SC for a summer visit to my old stompin' grounds with my dad, I SAW her... caught her down by the boats..."  
  
She snuggled closer, her warm breath sending chills down her lover's spine. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, and you know what the wierd part is? What she said came true." 


	9. Chapter Nine: Rygel the Pain in the Ass

"Uhhhhhh..." her hand clapping against her forehead from the mother of all migraines, Solaris groaned softly, and rolled onto her left side, nauseous. "Oh jeez, that's the last time I do that. Somebody get me two pain killers and remind me to call the doctor in the morning."  
  
"YES! Solaris is awake again!" cried Stark, the Bannik slave almost giddy with excitement as he rushed to her side, anxiously awaiting her feedback on his salve. "Did it work? Are you relaxed enough?"  
  
She looked at him like he was from Pluto. "Thanks to your salve I took a trip to LaLa Land and went back in time!" Groaning, she forced her legs to work and slid them off the table, where they landed on the floor with a thump. "Thanks to your salve, I got to see Daddy again."  
  
"What? Impossible, that's not how it was supposed to work! I don't understand it!" Stark looked panicked, his one eye wide and showing his blues as he played with his fingers, listing everything he used. "Talus root, fragarl seed, Salmotemalava extract, blood of a vestrul."  
  
"Blood of a what?" Repulsed, Solaris's stomach grew queasy as she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Ugh, now I think I'm really going to be sick.."  
  
However, she didn't have time for that, as heavy footsteps approached the sick bay, and the scarlet form of D'Argo graced their presence. "Stark is Lara..?" He looked surprised to see her standing there. "Oh, yeah you're up."  
  
"D, do I look like Buckwheat or something? OFCOURSE I'm up!"  
  
D'Argo chuckled, his eyes glittering. "Lara, we got a problem."  
  
"Oh frell, not another one. we're turning into Star Trek with all the problems we're having.."  
  
Her friend looked at her blankly. "Star what?"  
  
"Never mind.." She sighed, and whipped out Winona, twirling the gun on her slender fingers before replacing it in the sheathe at her waist. "Let's go D." her footsteps gained momentum as her boots hit the floor, running out the door and with D'Argo at her side without a second thought.  
  
"WAIT! Solaris! You need to give me..!" cried Stark, but he never got another word out, as his patient ran out the door. "..never mind.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on the command deck, Solaris took her post at the center console on Moya, immediately taking a diagnostic check. "So what're we dealing with D'Argo? Peacekeepers, Scarrans, maybe a green Martian or two?"  
  
The Luxxan was not amused. "Lara, look ahead of us."  
  
Her blue eyes swept the screen in front of her, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Ahead, was something she had never seen before in her life, but she had through her father's memories. A swirling blue, with static electricity flowing outwards from its tunnel-like center, the wormhole was huge, flowing like liquid water down a drain pipe at this end. The beauty of it was unlike any she had ever seen before (which, in her 15 years of life, was quite a lot) and it left her shocked to the core.  
  
"How long has that thing been there?"  
  
"A couple microts, maybe more."  
  
"You said there was a problem?"  
  
D'Argo looked at her and sighed, his blue eyes seeming to sag. "Moya is caught in a temporal gravity wave that's being generated by that wormhole. We have to figure out a way to close it so we can shake Moya free."  
  
"So you're saying that we're a piece of metal, and the wormhole's a magnet." Things began to click in her mind as the brunette contemplated. "And if we can't stop it, we'll be on the other side of the galaxy with no way of going anywhere."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She shrugged and scoffed it off, amused. "Eh, no biggie. You just need Moya to reverse her system polarity and put all forward thrusters to full, Scotty. We'll make it out of here in just enough time to have a replicator dinner in the mess hall."  
  
The Luxxan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not even going to ask how the frell you know what to do."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I'm Daddy's little girl."  
  
"What the yots is going on?" interrupted a froggy voice, and Solaris cringed and looked behind her. Of course, just in the nick of time and right when she never wanted him, was the Dominar, sitting his froggy butt in his hover chair, and demanding attention. "We're moving closer and closer to the wormhole, not moving away from it!"  
  
"You know, we had pets about the same size as you Spanky. I'm curious, have you ever been to a zoo? Because I know a couple tigers would LOVE to have you as a chew toy." Solaris grinned wickedly, "But then again, Dinner A la Buckwheat would do more harm than good to the poor kitties."  
  
"I'll have you know that your father never talked so disrespectfully to me! He showed some respect!"  
  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda, cry me a river and slap my ass, I'm not buying it Spanky."  
  
Rygel looked insulted, and hovered as close as he dared to her face, and spat in it. "You have no right to disrespect ME. ULP!"  
  
The last few words he choked back, as he found the nozzle of Winona pointed directly to the middle of his head. "You're just looking for an excuse for me to shoot you," growled his adversary, wiping the spit from her face. "Go ahead, do it again Rygel. I dare you; no wait, I triple dog dare you to do that again. It'll give me an excuse to blow your head off."  
  
He looked smug. "You wouldn't dare shoot me."  
  
The brunette looked back at D'Argo, her blue eyes blazing. "Can we shove him out an airlock? I've never done that to anyone before."  
  
D'Argo chuckled, and tapped up a couple calculations on the center console. "Unfortunately, Rygel does have his uses."  
  
She grinned, thinking of the last time they needed the little runt to do something. 'Oh yeah, he can scrounge around Moya's air ducts like no other."  
  
"I am no one's frelling servant!"  
  
Solaris flicked the Dominar's forehead, and sent him reeling a bit backwards. "Shoo fly, don't bother me."  
  
Her Luxxan friend laughed, and shook his head, his tenkas shaking to and fro. "Lara, you really are your father's daughter."  
  
"Thanks D. Now let's get this show on the road, shall we? PILOT!"  
  
"Yes, Officer Crichton?" replied the voice, as Pilot's soothing, neutral voice responded via the intercom.  
  
"Pilot, reverse Moya's system polarities, that's what's attracting us to the wormhole. And you better ask her to do it soon, otherwise we'll be on the other side of the galaxy before you can say, 'Holy cheese sticks, Batman!'"  
  
"Understood. Moya and I will try."  
  
"Batman?" inquired Rygel, scoffing at the name. "Who the yots is that?"  
  
"Someone who actually has a spine, now go shove yourself out an airlock and leave us alone, Guido."  
  
Rygel spat again in her direction, truly disgusted by the lack of respect. "I am not so easily dismissed!!!"  
  
Winona had never moved so fast than when her father had it, as the brunette spun around and fired. A shockwave of energy blew right by Rygel, millimeters from his head and burning a scorch mark into Moya's hull. Ticked, she made the short distance between the two of them shorter, as her blazing blue eyes shot daggers at him in fury when she gripped him tightly by his curvy ears. "Don't EVER do that again. I won't hesitate to stuff you out an airlock, do you understand? Either that or I will make sure that I use you for target practice in the Module, now that I installed the new weapons system."  
  
"I bow to no one bitch," came the reply, but his eyes said that he understood. Solemnly, his stubby little arms motioned for Solaris to let go, and when she did, he grumbled as many curses towards her that he could utter in Hynerian, all of which, she could readily understand, but would give no notice to it.  
  
This time, the headache didn't come from visions. "Damn he's annoying."  
  
D'Argo nodded, and slung an arm around her shoulder, in sympathy. "I know. If he wasn't such a good negotiator, and the smallest, I would've let Durka have at him."  
  
Solaris smiled, 'remembering'. "Ouch, that's a bit harsh. Considering that Durka was a torturing, murderous PK pirate, I think that's a bit harsh."  
  
Her companion looked surprised, almost in awe. "You know about that?"  
  
"Yep, I remember it. Or, Dad remembers it.. Or Mother." she looked confused. "Wait a minute, this is WAY to confusing.."  
  
He nodded, understanding as he gave her an 'off the shoulder' sideways hug. "You'll sort all this out, Lara. Don't worry about it. It's not wormhole technology, so it won't be that hard to figure out." Parting with his young friend, D'Argo strolled towards the door, on his way out. "I'm going to see what's cooking in the kitchen."  
  
"Be careful, you don't know what Grandma might be cooking. It'll most likely eat a hole in your stomach."  
  
D'Argo turned and scowled, a look of pure disgust riddling his face. "Remind me again why she's allowed in the kitchen?"  
  
"Because we can't get her out of there."  
  
"Oh. Well one of these days, we're going to have to move her out of that space."  
  
"Wait." A spark of intuition was given aflame in Solaris's eyes, and they went wide with what D'Argo had said.  
  
". we can move her into some other little frelling place on the ship.."  
  
"D!"  
  
"Huh?" He turned around, and stared at the feminine form running right up to him, as she hugged him hard and kissed his cheek.  
  
"D'ARGO!!!!!!! That's it!!!! THAT IS IT!!!!!! WHOOOOOO HOOO ABOUT TIME!!!!!!" she exulted, joyously, as she let go then started at a dead run down the halls. "YOU DID IT D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ummmmm.. ok?" Scratching his head, the Luxxan had NO IDEA what was going on, and his facial features twisted into puzzlement. "I wonder what that was about.."  
  
*~*A/N:*~* YES!!!! LOOK! I AM NOT DEAD!!! WHOOO HOOOO!!!!!!!! Lol just wanted to let you all know that.. And the whole "ingredients" thing umm.. I just threw letters together and tried to make them sound weird lmao Anyway, R/R please! 


	10. Chapter Ten: An Enlightenment

Scribbling furiously, Solaris's blue eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter as every single equation she wrote down, every scribble and scratch of her writing utensil was inscribed on the metal piece before her, resting against her lap and the hull of the module.  
  
"What the frell... Lara, what are you doing?" gasped D'Argo, appearing in the doorway of the hanger bay, breathless from his run from the command deck, "I have no idea why the frell.."  
  
"D'Argo, this is it, man, THIS IS IT!!!! You just broke this whole equation wide open!!!" She grinned with wicked glee, and scribbled more and more, entranced in her work as variables and mathematical equations fell into place until the problem nearly solved itself.  
  
D'Argo looked blankly at her, "What?"  
  
"Moving through space, D. That's the answer, MOVING THROUGH SPACE!!!!!!" She smacked the flat of her right hand on the cold metallic piece, and pointed sporadically, "THIS, D'Argo, is what's going to change our whole lives."  
  
"What the frell are you talking about?"  
  
"TIME, D'Argo, TIME. OK, think of it think way," Solaris pointed, one by one, to the specific problems on her piece, and smiled in satisfaction, "At this velocity, going through gravitational and electric fields in space at these points, with a wormhole present with these variables of pressure, tension and torque.."  
  
"Lara, plain and simple, ok?"  
  
"My parents, D! MY PARENTS!!!!!"  
  
Time seemed to stop as D'Argo swallowed hard, and the familiar feeling of tears had formed in his eyes. "Lara.... Lara, your parents.... they're..... they're..."  
  
Solaris made a sound off of one of John Crichton's favorite games shows, Jeopardy, "WRONG answer. D, you don't get it do you? With this, and everything I know, I can create a time rift with a wormhole!!!!!" Her eyes gleamed with excitement and giddiness, like a kid in a candy shop, bright blues sparkling widely that even though her friend was clueless, he couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
"Lara, I have NO IDEA what the frell you're talking about...."  
  
She sighed happily, "Ok, fine, lemme explain this to you. At this time, (we'll call that time X), at this spot (we'll call that place Y), with this amount of speed (A), and this amount of tension (B), it's scientifically possible to rip a hole through time like Rygel pees explosives when he eats a Tannot root. You with me?"  
  
The Luxxan nodded, "So far."  
  
"OK, with this calculation here," she pointed to a sloppy, half scrawled calculation, barely readable to her left, "and with a few modifications to Dad's module, I can navigate this rift in time to go back as many years as I want to. BUT, I have to be in the exact span of space where the event occurred. Do you realize what this means, D?"  
  
"Your parents...... you could.... could....."  
  
"Save them. I can save my parents from ever dying. Don't you get it? Don't you see!?!? I can get my parents back! I can DO IT D!!!!!!!!!" Solaris beamed proudly, "Thank God for all this techno crap up here in the ol' noggin, otherwise I would've never thought of this at all...." She stood up suddenly, the plate cemented in her hands as she pointed to the list of various parts she'd need to start construction, "The thing is, I need all these do-hickeys, and half of them I have no idea how to use or how to get, or what they do." Scratching her head, she thought hard, "Guess that's the only part of this that sucks."  
  
D'Argo smiled, worriedly, "but Lara..... If this works, if you go back in time, what will happen to us here? On Moya?"  
  
This was something she hadn't thought about, and the fact troubled her, "Well, I...... don't know. I would think.... I would.. leave.... you.... guys...."  
  
"No, I mean, the 'us' on 'Moya'; the Moya before you were born, the OTHER Moya."  
  
Sadness crept into her voice, "I was never born at that time, so I doouobt that you'd all remember me once I'm there." She smiled wistfully at her friend, and dropped the metal scrap to run and hug D'Argo, "it'll be ok. You guys here will remember me, and that's really all that matters anyway. But you got to understand..." the embrace loosened so she could point to the plate again, "THAT is my ticket to my parents. THAT is the thing that'll lead me to a life with them instead of without them. THAT is my whole world, just waiting for me to grasp it. Think of it, D, what if that scrap of metal was your way of finding Jothee? Going back to save your wife? The way backwards to fix everything you've ever done? Wouldn't you take that chance too?"  
  
Her blue eyes broke his heart, and his voice softened, "Of course I would." D'Argo sighed, and took away from her and towards the plate, picking it up for her, "Then I guess we should get started on this little venture, so you can find John and Aeryn." Squinting his eyes to read her ahndwritting, he frowned, "Half of these parts we could most likely find on the next planet we go to, but with Scorpius tracking us as we speak, I' not so sure we should be landing anywhere at all..."  
  
Solaris scoffed and waved him off, "Scorpy's not a problem. It's not like we've never kicked his ass before," she grinned wickedly, "besides, if Scorpy's around, that'd give me a reason to kick his ass, and you know how much my family loves to hold a grudge."  
  
D'Argo laughed, "There's no love lost in that grudge, I guarantee you that."  
  
"So, what've we got here? A Ixion class transmodulator.... a V-class transistor of triple Magnus, premium power.... a...... oh..... no....." Solaris was running through the list with ease, until she got to the part she needed the most, "Oh God...."  
  
"What? What is it Lara..."  
  
"An Auric Lines class stabilizer......" she groaned inwardly, "and you know what that means."  
  
He dreaded what that means. "There's only one place that carries those experimental pieces......."  
  
"Yep. Aboard the Command Carrier........ Looks like we're going to be paying Scorpius a visit..." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Woman on a Mission

"I'm going."  
  
"Lara, you can't, because it's too—"  
  
"I DON'T CARE. D, this is my PARENTS. I don't care how dangerous it is, I AM GOING!!!!!!! THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
Solaris's words didn't seem to register in Chiana's head, for the blind Nebari still looked dumbfounded, her arm hooked with D'Argo's while all three of them strode down the East Corridor, "Lari, you can't just go out there, face Scorpius! You could get killed! The frell with your parents!!!!!!! Isn't it better to stay alive?"  
  
Decked out in a black flight suit, fitted to her stature, the mousy brunette turned to her friend and shook her head, lips tightly pursed, "No, not for me it isn't. Pilot? How far away are we from the Command Carrier?"  
  
"The Command Carrier is pursuing us at a rapid speed, but the wormhole ahead of us is blocking their scans," replied Pilot from his chamber.  
  
"Ok, here's what you need to do.... Pilot, steer Moya to an enroute with the last place my parents were at the time of their deaths."  
  
"That would be on the planet Qujaga. Officer Crichton, if I may..."  
  
Solaris sighed, "Frell, not you too...."  
  
"Solaris, you've become a valuable member of this ship, and Moya and I feel that it is necessary to remind you of the consequences of your actions as they may happen."  
  
Stuffing her hands into the flight suit's black gloves and latching them in place, she sighed, annoyed, "Spare me the theatrics, Pilot. I'm doing this, alright? And nothing that you, Chiana, D'Argo, Grandma, Stark, hell, even Sparky, has got to say will ever change my mind!!!!!!!! Now will you all QUIT FUSSING OVER ME like I am a CHILD and GET MOVING!!!!!!!!!!" Frustrated, she faced D'Argo, "D, I need you to stay in the Lo'Laan, in case I run into something I can't handle and I need your help in weaseling my ass out. Pip," she turned next to the pale Nebari, who blinked with her unseeing eyes, "if you could give me some of the good ol' white magic and see my future, it would be reassuring to see me pull out of this one alive."  
  
Chiana blinked, "I can't see anything right now...." She concentrated, squinting her eyes hard with any surge of power she could muster. Then, one by one, they followed.... "You're going to make it out alive but.... something's wrong...... that time, that place...... it's different....." a piercing wail erupted from her lips, "OH FRELL!!!!!!!! UGH!" The pain had hit her right behind the eyes, shattering her world into a blinding flash of agony, "D'Argo, I can't......" The pain too much, the Nebari collapsed in her lover's arms and gasped.  
  
Solaris instantly took up Chiana's left side and crouched down to her friend, holding her slightly and brushing the wisps of hair out of her eyes, "C'mon Pip, don't crap out on us yet, ok? Last a bit.... a bit longer, ok? Thank you for what you said... D'Argo, take care of her...." She stood suddenly, and pressed forward. Maybe it was for the best that she left them there, without them coming along; then again, maybe it was a bad idea, who really knew?  
  
All she knew was that she had a job to do, and nothing was getting in the way of that, and her parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Prowler's controls were now second nature to her hands, as she booted up the computer and positioned herself into the cockpit. After all, her mother's Prowler was hers now, along with her father's module, and now that she had the know-how to operate them both, it made things all that much easier.  
  
She flipped a few switches in seemingly random order, never knowing exactly what they were for, and then seconds later, knowing their exact purpose. "Pilot, open the hangar doors."  
  
"Solaris, I must ask you again—"  
  
"Not going to happen. Listen, Pilot, if it were Moya, wouldn't you go back in time to save her? If you knew she was going to die, would you save her?"  
  
"I do not see how this is relevant to the matter—"  
  
"But it is. Tell me Pilot, if you were in my place and it was Moya, wouldn't you save her? Doesn't she mean THAT MUCH to you?"  
  
The Human-Sebaceanoid could hear the pause in Pilot's voice before he answered truthfully, "Of course I would."  
  
"Then open the hangar doors."  
  
"Are you telling us that you want to go out there and get yourself killed while you take Aeryn's Prowler?" inquired the uppity voice of Rygel, apparently hearing every minute of this over the comm. system.  
  
"Spanky, how many times do I have to tell you to STOP INTERRUPTING ME?"  
  
"Are you a frelling she-witch, Solaris? You're going to use OUR BEST SHIP to go run a beggar boy's job?"  
  
Now her patience was wearing thin, "Buckwheat, man, buddy, SHUT UP. I'm tired, cranky, I have a half billion sums and equations running through my head, along with two entire DATA SYSTEMS that are simultaneously downloading stuff into my head, and you're telling me that I'M USING THE WRONG SHIP!?!??!?!?!!"  
  
"You might as well be killing us for taking the Prowler. Why not John's metallic pile of dren here on Moya?"  
  
"Because that module's the only thing that can lead me to my parents, and YOU, RYGEL, should count your lucky stars, Buckwheat. Count them DAY AND NIGHT until I get back because when I do, there's gonna be hell to pay if YOU DON'T STOP TALKING."  
  
Apparently, that did the trick, and Rygel never peeped again.  
  
"PILOT. THE. DOORS."  
  
"Yes, Officer Crichton," with a few flicks of his tentacles in his Den, Pilot manually and mentally opened the doors of the hangar bay, the creaking, rusting doors jarring slightly against the rest of the hull.  
  
Without another word, Solaris engaged the thrust and began to shoot out of the bay, mouthing only a few words before she left, "I'm sorry..... and thank you, everyone...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solaris's goal was the Command Carrier, the flagship of Scorpius's navy, the crown jewel of his fleet. As the Prowler sped backwards away from Moya, it was no surprise that the gigantic metallic vessel was going at breakneck speed, an improvement from its usual, slower gait. Manuvering her craft, Solaris was able to bring it into a slow glide in front of the ship, and, quickly, flipped a manual switch she had installed long ago, a simple identification device to shield the real signature of the ship, and engage another.  
  
"This is Officer Rythor Yatan of the Matthias Regiment to the unknown Prowler. State your rank and regiment," came a voice over the comm. system, deep and stiff, soldier-like, "State your designation and intention, or your situation will be compromised."  
  
She was ready for him, "This is Lieutenant Talia Macros of the Armandi Regiment. I have business with the Peacekeeper known as Scorpius."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, the unidentified Prowler is unlike any I've ever seen before. It has been modified in various places, including weapons," replied Officer Rythor, adjusting his headset microphone; his stoic and rigid manner apparent as he simultaneously kept his fear in check.  
  
Scorpius looked out at the vessel in front of him on the clamshell, studying the sleeker, more aerodynamic design of this new Prowler, "Do you know where it came from?"  
  
"No Sir, it was moving too fast for us to track its path. It could have come from in front of us or behind us."  
  
The half Scarran contemplated this and smirked arrogantly, his face a twisted mass of cloth and putty white skin, "Did the craft identify itself?"  
  
"Yes, the craft is piloted by a Lieutenant Talia Macros of the Armandi Regiment."  
  
Smacking his lips, the maniac grinned in delight, "Officer, do you know what the Armandi Regiment is?"  
  
"I........ uh....... no, Sir."  
  
"It was the first regiment to stand against the Scarrans in the Scarran- Sabacean War a millennia ago. Armed to the teeth and yet they still fell. It was a miraculous fight, and an even more wonderful victory for them, because at that point in time, the Sebaceans were not Peacekeepers. They were primitive, emotional........ weak."  
  
"Sir, I don't understand. Then who is this Lieutenant? Surely not a survivor of the war...."  
  
Scropius grinned even wider until it looked more like a grimace, and placed a hand on his Communications officer, "No, surely not. Interesting..... Do you think that this might be the half human hybrid, the 'Light of Hope'? Yes, hope indeed...." his grip became firm and taut, "What do you think, Officer?"  
  
By now the circulation from the vessel in his neck was slowing with the pressure, "I...... ah, yes, yes I think so, Sir. Of course Sir, you're completely right!"  
  
"Good." With a harder grip and a twist of his wrist, Scorpius wrenched the vessel out of the young man's neck, and hissed, "Never forget that as it follows you to your grave."  
  
Rythor squirmed and writhed as if he was set aflame, screaming and howling at the top of his lungs as crimson red blood splashed and sprayed everywhere; blood seeping onto the floor and forming a pool. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his red and black jumpsuit was covered from the hemorrhaging. Then, suddenly, his screams quieted, and his body ceased to move, lifeless.  
  
His commanding officer looked smug, "Sadly, good help is hard to find these days." Passing by the navigator at his post, who cowered at his approach, Scorpius addressed him, "Get that mess cleaned up, and I want a new Communications officer as soon as possible."  
  
"Y-y-y-yes sir, but....."  
  
"BUT WHAT!??!?!" In the blink of an eye, the half-Scarran looked upon him with bloodlust.  
  
"S-s-s-sir... what about the vessel?"  
  
"Ah yes, the modified Prowler..... let it pass through, and we shall see what the future holds with young Solaris. She may be of use to me yet...."  
  
~*A/N:*~ I'm a woman of my word. Here's my part of the bargain for DSP! LOL! Next chapter will probably follow this one, because I want to get the ball rolling on this story.... finish it soon.... and hopefully I will be able to soon. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: An Officer and a Traitor

Fear was the last thing that she wanted to feel as soon as her Prowler docked in the docking bay. She had spent all her life trying not to give in to that feeling, even before she retained Aeryn's sense of honor and duty, and Crichton's courage and stability. Heaven help her though, in the belly of the beast itself, the Command Carrier, she was afraid.  
  
There was an overwhelming chance that she wouldn't make it out alive. She knew that the moment she figured out how to save her parents, which made it all the more reason not to tell her friends about it. However, Solaris knew that if this one shot worked.......  
  
Hey, call it wishful thinking, call it heroic selflessness, call it whatever the frell you wanted to, because despite the risks, the sacrifices, the fact that every step inward could be a step into no return...... in her mind, it was all well worth it.  
  
Swallowing her fear and instead, transferred it into anger that could be used later, she shut down the Prowler, and popped the top of the ship's cockpit open, taking a deep breath as she climbed out and dropped straight down onto the hard, steely floor.  
  
As soon as her feet touched the base, a tall and lanky boy about her age came towards her, his blue and black suit representing his status as a mechanic. He was taller than her, by about a good 5 inches or more, with tawny colored hair and dark roots, his green eyes seemingly eager to engage her, "Welcome to the Command Carrier, Lieutenant, My name is--"  
  
She cut him off as she stalked towards him and sent his bottom jaw snapping into the top with the palm of her hand and elbowed him in the gut. Taken aback, he reeled, and she grabbed him from behind, Winona slipping from her holster and taking up a new position at the base of his skull. "Don't. Move."  
  
He felt the gun underneath his Adam's apple and scowled, "Who are you!??!"  
  
"SHUT UP, or so help me my trigger finger's going to slip, ok Flyboy?"  
  
The boy glared at her, "And if I don't? What if I do........ this!" Suddenly, he fell forward and kicked his leg out, catching her in the back of the knee as they both fell to the ground, and Winona sent spinning out of her hand and clattering to the floor.  
  
Solaris cursed and snapped her foot up, catching him in the mouth, "Ornery little bastard, aren't you?"  
  
He sprawled on the floor and tasted blood, "I don't know who you are but--"  
  
"Don't you ever stop talking!??! Right now, I am SO NOT IN THE MOOD!" She hissed back at him, and flipped herself into a standing position, another pulse pistol seemingly coming out of nowhere from her hip holster, and pointed directly at his head, "Now I don't know about you, but you got three options Buster. One is you come with me, quietly, and you help me get what I need, let me go, and you can forget about this meeting like it never happened. Two, You protest, I shoot you in the leg, and you STILL help me get the stuff I need so that I can say sayonara and this never happened. Three, I kill you right here, right now, no questions asked and I go find myself another lackey. Got it?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to go with you?" he spat back.  
  
"Because right now, you either go with me, or you're a loose end that I have to kill. Listen pal, I'm not in the mood to kill anyone right now, unless you're a half Scarran pile of dren, ok? Besides, what are you, a mechanic? Trying to be part of the main crew or the ship or somethin'?"  
  
He stiffened under her gunpoint, "That's none of your business....."  
  
Solaris laughed aloud, "How old are you? 14? 15?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Oh, so you're actually older than me. Ha, sucks to be you......"  
  
Now it was his turn to crack a bit of laughter, "Who are you?" he inquired.  
  
His laughter seemed to unnerve her, and she froze in on herself, "Someone who's here for one reason and one reason only: justice."  
  
Those eyes of his seemed to mesmerize her when he replied, "And you think you'll get this when you kill Scorpius?"  
  
"Pshhhh, for one thing, he's, for once, not at the top of my list right now...." Angered, she shot her pulse pistol at his right foot, and grinned when he snapped it back in the nick of time, "Are you coming along or do I have to kill you? I'll tell you this, Flyboy, I'm a pretty good shot......"  
  
"What makes you think I'll go with you?"  
  
"Do we have to go back to this again? Just MOVE IT!!!" Suddenly impatient and alert, Solaris quickly scanned the room, "Hopefully no one saw this little meet...... Now," she kept the gun trained on him but helped him get to his feet, "get up, we're leaving."  
  
The guy struggled to his feet, and, to her surprise, didn't protest, "Fine. Where are you leading me anyway?"  
  
"Somewhere where I can get the parts that I need. Now, move it Ducky, you've quacked at me long enough. And by the way? Be a dear and go get Winona before I kick your ass. And don't even think about shooting me with her, because I changed a few things inside of it to make it more effective. It'll only shoot when I hold it."  
  
"Well, that's comforting...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you need?" he asked for the millionth time, as she shoved him through empty corridor after empty corridor.  
  
"What's it to you? You want to rat on me when--"she cut herself off as a Peacekeeper high officer walked past them, and she hid the gun behind her back.  
  
Thinking he could run, the guy started to bolt, but as soon as the Peacekeeper passed them, she grasped him in a painful place by his neck, cutting of the blood flow in his shoulder, "God you're a pain in the ass."  
  
"OW, do you even know what the frell you're doing? You're on the Command Carrier, WITH A GUN, and pointing it at me."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Do you even know my name? You can be demoted to a lower rank for taking me hostage."  
  
"In there," she hissed, and steered him towards a maintenance terminal off to their right, "and SHUT UP! I'm trigger happy and when I'm not happy, I tend to use that skill more than anything."  
  
He frowned at her, but didn't say anything else when he opened up the hatch and started to descend.  
  
Slowly, she followed him down, still training her gun on him, "If it would make you happy and will get you to shut up, what's your name?"  
  
"And I should tell you this, WHY?" he spat at her, suddenly angry, "Why should I tell you that?"  
  
In the low light of the circular maintenance tunnel, it dawned on her, "You're not a Peacekeeper were you? You're just Sebacean, aren't you?"  
  
The silence between the two lasted for a few minutes before he replied, "Jace. Officer Jace Koen."  
  
She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jace, and since we're doing introductions--"  
  
"Don't bother, I already know who you are, Talia."  
  
Sidestepping wires, she surprised him when she said, "That's not my name. I'm Solaris."  
  
"Solaris...... pretty name."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
He turned on her in a flurry, and was surprised to see not a single gun pointed at his chest or head. Wide eyes grew wider in awe, "How long have you been unarmed?"  
  
"Since you decided to finally be a gentleman and introduce yourself."  
  
For the third time, he pursued his question, "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone you have never met before in your life and never will again. Look, I'm a fair shot with the 'point and shoot' tactics, but let's get something straight here. I won't shoot if you're going along with me, alright?"  
  
Pausing, the guy shuffled his feet and considered before running a hand through his hair, turned around, and sighed, "Fine, but only because you have a gun, I'm unarmed, and the sooner we go the sooner we can part ways. Do you have any idea where you're going?"  
  
"You could say that," came the muttered reply, and she tapped the temple of her skull, "I need to get to the mechanical laboratory to retrieve that Ixion class transmodulator."  
  
"YOU WANT THAT!?!?!?" his voice came high and shrill in surprise, "Are you criminally insane? You can't steal the Ixion transmodulator!"  
  
Her hand smacked him upside the head, "Lead the way Flyboy."  
  
The two walked on in silence after that, through the dank and dark tunnels with the light growing ever dimmer, and Jace leading the way. It had seemed that they were walking forever when he finally said, "Here, up this ladder and we'll be in the lab."  
  
He started to climb the metallic ladder in the wall when she pulled him back down, and started going up, "Wait here, ok? You've helped me this far, and I'm still going to trust you....... I promise you, if you stick around me long enough, you'll get rewarded for it."  
  
Climbing the rungs, she could feel her excitement grow more and more with every step she took up, but something seemed to be the matter. In the back of her mind, something nagged at her, and she had put it off until this moment. What was it that seemed so wrong here? The nagging persistence kept creeping back into her head when she traveled up the ladder, up and up and up until she could twist the tunnel door open, and into the bright light of freedom.  
  
A flash of light met her eyes, her grip released, and then there was nothing left to do but fall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had a hard time carrying her up the rungs of the ladder, but Jace managed, grunting with the work and with her on his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Slowly he inched his way upwards until he felt the hands of the patrol officers take her from him, and he met Scorpius eye to eye.  
  
"I see you delivered, Officer Koen."  
  
He nodded curtly, and swept his foot over the threshold, gallant chivalry replaced by military antiquity, "Yes, sir, just as I promised."  
  
Scorpius grinned wide with his blackened teeth, "Then I see a promotion is in order... Follow the prisoner to my quarters, and strap her to the Aurora Chair. Hopefully she can be of some use to me."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
YM: DSP, you are probably the only one who reads this fic religiously, so here you go with another update on mine lol! It's cuz of you that I'm updating this thing AT ALL so you RULE. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Chair of Nightmare...

A blinding pain right between the eyes was all it took for her to moan, waking up from an extensive nap and finding herself more than heavily restrained. Solaris cracked her eyes open and immediately regretted it, feeling, for the first time, the forehead brace against her brow and the steel cuffs encircling her wrists and ankles in a vise-like grip. Suddenly, it all made sense as visions flashed through her brain, and the horrors of this same machine were brought to life from her father's experiences in it.  
  
"Ah, so you awaken at last, young Solaris," intoned the smooth, cold and curt tone of Scorpius, coming from a little to her upper right, "It's about time that you regained consciousness, after that low impulse pulsar flash. Those new and improved stun weapons were more than enough to sedate you long enough."  
  
She snarled weakly back at him, "Get the frell away from me, Scorpy, or so help me God..."  
  
"Oh yes, you certainly are your father's daughter. Tell me, Solaris, how does it feel to be within my grasp, like your father did before you? You do know of the agony the Aurora Chair can inflict on an individual, am I correct?"  
  
"Go to hell....."  
  
"Ah yes, a distinct phrase that your father Crichton used to love to say to me from time to time. If I may ask, what makes you say those sort of things? I only want one thing," he came closer, his foul breath on the right side of her neck, and his teeth gnashing in place, "and that is to find out if there is any information that may be of use to me in your brain."  
  
Solaris snickered bitterly, "You mean to tell me that after all this time, you're STILL after the wormhole techno babble that Dad had in his head? THAT'S what you want?" Her laughter came barking out, harsh and crude, "You're wasting your time. What makes you so sure that I know any of that dren? What, do you think a little dose of memory recall's going to do more than scramble my brains like poached eggs?"  
  
"Be that as it may, the equations I need may very well be inside your head, locked in memories encoded into your DNA. Why don't we have a look?"  
  
The high pitched whine began abruptly, followed by a sudden searing pain inside her head. Agonizingly, the human hybrid managed to clasp down on her lip and taste blood as the pain began, and, to her horror, memories started playing on the screen in front of her.  
  
It was DK. The first memory ripped from her mind, and it had to be one of her dad's about one of his friends.  
  
"Ah, it seems John's memories ARE encoded into your DNA, Solaris. You may very well be of use to me....."  
  
And the pain continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh........ This is taking too long...." muttered D'Argo over the comm. system, his Luxan hands clasped tightly on the controls as he piloted his beloved Lo'Laan, "Lara went into the hangar bay, and she's been gone for over an arn! This is taking too long!!!"  
  
"Well what do you suppose happened, D'Argo, she got screwed somewhere and is layin' in the Aurora Chair or somethin'?" inquired Chiana sarcastically on the command deck, while she wasglaring avidly into nothing with her blind eyes, "At least you can see what the frell's going on!!"  
  
"I agree with D'Argo, for once. The half Sebacean she-witch isn't as stupid as she looks," added Rygel next to her, pearched in his hovering ThroneSled, "Even for Solaris, she wouldn't take this long."  
  
"She's been gone too long, too long, too long!" shrieked Stark, practically prancing around with worry and paranoia, "She should have been back long before this, and she hasn't crossed over yet..... I can't sense her presence..."  
  
"Alright, everybody, just CALM DOWN, so we can figure this out."  
  
"Figure this OUT!??!?! D'Argo, we don't know what the frell kinda dren she's gotten herself into! We had an easier time unloading the Depository of ingrots than this!" Chiana's chatter started getting more sharp and sardonic as time went on, "I say just leave her! Let's get outta here, D'Argo!"  
  
The entire crew could almost picture the Luxan viciously shaking his head, "Not without her, Chiana! She's John and Aeryn's daughter, and we can't leave her alone! I know I could never do that to Jothee, and we owe it to her parents to watch out for her!"  
  
"LEAVE THE HALF SEBACEAN BITCH THERE!!!!" Rygel screamed, almost seemingly steaming through the ears, "SURVIVAL, D'ARGO! I don't want to die because of your pathetic Luxan honor! SURVIVE, survive D'Argo, and leave her there! We could outrun so much more trouble without her!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
It was then Pilot interrupted, "D'Argo, both Moya and I agree with your actions. Officer Crichton is Aeryn's daughter, and we both share a sort of...... bond, with her, because of her ability to remember things her parents remembered. Moya and I have grown fond of her, and she is the best of both Crichton and Aeryn combined. It would be unwise to leave such a person behind. However, Moya is in grave danger with the Command Carrier being so close, and, although the Peacekeeper Identification Beacon that Solaris installed within Moya's hull is masking her signature, there is still a chance that we may be discovered."  
  
In the cockpit of his ship, D'Argo nodded sadly, taking this knowledge into consideration, "Then Lara must wait, at least for a bit longer.... Pilot, take Moya out of range. I'll stay out here a bit longer, and keep you all informed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"REVEAL THE WORMHOLE TECHNOLOGY, SOLARIS!!!!!" hissed her captor, watching the sweat dripping down her face.  
  
The Aurora Chair was supposed to reveal the secrets of the past in a painful, excruciating way, and by far, Solaris had never felt this sort of pain, first hand, at any time before. The pain was agonizing, memories ripping from her mind as if they were lengths of ribbon off of spools, but somehow, someway........  
  
........The information she was giving up was somehow...... controlled.  
  
Bit by bit, memories of her childhood, John's, and Aeryn's were shredded from her subconscious, things she never even knew had happened until that moment, causing her even greater pain from her cells cleaving in half to reveal such memoirs. She passed out, twice, only to wake up with the pain again in her mind, jolting her awake and conscious before she had even known she had blacked out. Still, the recollections and equations that Scorpius wanted were being kept from him, somehow, some way, and for that, she was grateful. It still hurt like hell though.  
  
She screamed again, and images of John's mother and father danced upon the screen. John's 16th birthday party. His 21st. The first time he came home drunk and the first girlfriend he ever had. Aeryn's military lifestyle at the age of 12. Her first successful mission at age 16. The failed mission against a Scarren raid patrol in her early 20's. The first time she ever flown her Prowler.  
  
Solaris even remembered her own past from when she was a little girl: her first steps into D'Argo's arms. Beating Rygel for the first time at Huanan, a gambling card game to which she won three day's worth of food cubes. Upgrading Pilot's systems in his den. Fighting with Pip over right and wrong.  
  
All the memories from what seemed like a thousand different ages downloaded themselves from her DNA into her mind, along with reliving past events of her own childhood that she, mainly, did not remember. Every bit, piece, speck, smidgen and trace of everything John and Aeryn was forced from her DNA and crammed into her head, leaving her absolutely immobile with shock.  
  
When Scorpius finally shut the machine off, she was released from the Aurora Chair, and Solaris slumped, lifeless, within it. Only then did he utter anything close to how annoyed he felt, "Mark my words," he seethed into her ear, "I will have that wormhole technology. It's within your brain and within your mind, and I will find a way to attain it. Whether alive, or dead, I WILL HAVE IT. Your resistance is admirable, but feeble. Be that as it may, I will find a way into your brain, and I will find the equations locked inside your psyche. I will find it, even if you die in the process." He flicked the communicator on his cooling suit, and replied, passively, "Send someone to retrieve Miss Solaris. Have her confined to the H block, and make sure that she is placed in her own cell. I can't afford any risks." He motioned his comm. off, then took one long, last look at his captive, "Soon, Solaris, soon."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, Scorpy is the villain we all love to hate. Gotta love to hate Scorpy! He makes things interesting.  
  
Also, the memories of John and Aeryn's childhood, teenage life, etc. etc.......... yeah, I made those up, so don't point out to me every little thing in there you might find wrong.  
  
DSP, I know you're reading this right now, and can't say that I blame ya lol! Hopefully you're having fun reading it!  
  
Thanks to everyone who's read this! I'd appreciate more reviews! (you all keep saying how good this is, but I never really know that until I get feedback for it, so.....)  
  
Also, Huanan is the card game that is featured in the Farscape book, "House of Cards", the HIGHEST REVIEWED Farscape book in print (I own a copy! WHEEEEEE!), so if you haven't read it, read it!  
  
More where this came from, I've got a couple more Ideas to plan out for this fic, and then possibly another one, depending on whether or not I can get around to writing it. I love writing Farscape, writing on this made me pull out my DVD's (I have the DVD's of two of my fave eps, "Out of Their Minds" and that other one....... I can't think of it........ where John and D'Argo are cartoons, and Jool frelled with D'Argo's ship...... yeah I loved that one! Lol) and actually, I had to get my inspiration back, otherwise, I couldn't write that much on this...... I had to get Scorpy down again, and a little bit on Aeryn and John, just to make Solaris herself more reasonable and a blend of the two......  
  
Anyway, before I make this thing longer than I have to, I WILL SAY THIS: Solaris is not exactly who everyone thinks she is. (no, she IS John and Aeryn's DAUGHTER tho!) But things are gonna happen that I can't wait to happen to her, so I'll be writing more on her, developing her character, her history, and so on, so it'll explain a few things about her. Anyway, see ya guys later! Enjoy the chapter! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Losing Grip

A hazy fog encircled Solaris's brain, a dense mist that seemed to hang between her brain and her eyes. Barely cracked open, her blue irises were heavy and falling as she gazed into nothing, laying on the floor in nothing more than a heap. Images plagued her mind, spinning her consciousness in circles over and over again, to the point where up was all around her and down was anywhere but what it was supposed to be.  
  
The Aurora Chair did more to her than just ripped the memories out. Instead, it seemed to shove more memories in.  
  
The pain had been excruciating, As every fiber of her being felt like it was cleaving in half, divided straight down the middle and blending again, creating a nightmare of images from three different lives, her father's, mother's, and her own.  
  
Was she male or female? A hybrid or human? Sebacean? Peacekeeper? Did clumsy large hands go with a tight waist and a pulse blaster strapped to a curved hip, or did the long dark hair fall over a manly chest?  
  
Was she from Earth? From a Space station? Moya, and neither of the two?  
  
Was she anything at all?  
  
The memories were screaming in her mind, declaring wormhole equations and military tactics, pointless cartoons and Prowler control sequences, one- liners and stoic remarks. She was John and Aeryn and herself, all combined within, with her very soul drowning in a sea of memories that she couldn't stop or ignore at all.  
  
A strangled cry erupted from her lips, a howl of inhuman pain as the memories plagued her, haunted her, merged with her own to create one version of three lives. Every thought, every idea, every imaginative detail that could have ever been fathomed was downloaded into her mind as if it were a supercomputer, and the data flow ebbed and flowed, never pausing, never stopping, never faltering.  
  
It was enough to make her want to die.  
  
Eyes glazed over, she unconsciously rolled over onto her back, staring directly at the ceiling without looking at it straight. Bloodshot, the pupils and irises of her eyes gazed at the empty space between the molecules of the air, and held it there for what seemed like arns.  
  
Suddenly, she had no idea who she was anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*So this is the thanks I get,* muttered Officer Jace Kohen angrily, as he stood at his post before Solaris's cell, *I turn in the most wanted being in this planet and all Scorpius could do is grant me the honors of 'guarding her' from 'harm'.* He bitterly scowled, *I could have been a pilot by now, or at least an officer on the bridge of the ship, but NO, I'm stuck here......* The thoughts betrayed him, and he glanced back at the cell he was protecting, instant pity weakly flashing in his mind.  
  
In a way, he wished he didn't have to hurt Solaris. After all, she hadn't killed him, and whether that was because she was gullible, or she was just pathetically misguided and had a soft spot for people in dispositions they couldn't get out of, Jace had found it slightly hard to betray her. A Peacekeeper soldier was trained to refrain from such follies of love and attachment, but still, he was only an officer, and she had been his first detainee.  
  
A strangled outburst garbled through the metal door, and he looked through the hole positioned in the door at the top. Sure enough, it was coming from Solaris, and, surprisingly, she was writhing like a snake, apoplectic seizures rippling all across her body before they relaxed and lay flat again, only to be jumping about once again moments later. Hurriedly and before he even realized he had been doing it, Jace quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, Throwing himself onto his knees and taking her in his arms. Disgusted with himself, he tried to calm her down, and just held her in a way that she would not hurt herself. Suddenly, her eyes closed then snapped open again, and her gurgled speech slurred him a message in a tongue he did not know.  
  
"MYLACCA SHEE WEN POFADA LYKOR........" The speech sounded neither Sabacean, nor Scarran, Halosian nor Hynerian. In fact, it didn't sound like anything he had ever heard of before, and, erratically, he checked her temperature and pulse. Both above normal, and both in what could have been known as Heat Delirium. How or why this happened, he had no idea, but he could feel her getting hotter and hotter with each passing moment.  
  
Out of nowhere, a blast of energy erupted from within the prison cell, and Jace had to shield his eyes from the high powered blast. It had come from out of nowhere, and with his own Pulse Pistol firmly tucked in his waist holster, it couldn't have been from him.  
  
That left one conclusion, and one only. Solaris Sun-Crichton must have caused the blast herself, but, unarmed, she couldn't have..... could she?  
  
Suddenly, Kohen felt his skin crawling, as if being nearer to her would mean he would acquire an illness and catch a plague. Setting her down, he noticed she had stopped wriggling and stayed still, almost peacefully. Quietly, he rose from his knees and scurried out the door, wondering only one thing.  
  
What was Solaris Sun-Crichton anyway?  
  
--------------------  
  
Getting to the good parts. I needed to update this fic, cuz I couldn't wait anymore. Gawd I love this series... and YES, it will actually tie into the Mini-series as well, so keep on the lookout for the rest of this! I'll write more soon! *~*YM*~* PS: To DSP: YES, Solaris, Moya and Pilot do share that bond, and it will play a role in what's to come. Also, that relationship will be explored further...... if I can finish this fic and start another one, because I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE writing about Farscape!  
  
You'll see who Solaris truly is. I'm not going to drop hints, but this chapter should give you a bit of a hint on really not WHO she is, but WHAT. I've got big plans for her.  
  
I picked up my copy of House of Cards at my local Border's Bookstore. You can probably find it in any major bookstore, but MAKE SURE it's "House of Cards" there are at least 2 other books but they didn't get NEARLY as high of a review as HoC did. In fact, I think that out of all of them, HoC is the one that stuck as closely with the series as it could, and overshadows the other ones who are not quite as accurate. As soon as I read about it, I had to have it!  
  
And BTW, Don't worry about the updates. You'll get to it in your own time. You've actually helped spur me on and got me to write on this again, and I'm having so much fun with it, that I don't care whose turn it is to update. I just wanna write on it! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Trip Down Memory Lane

Drifting. Drifting off to nowhere and she couldn't stop it. Endlessly falling, downward spiral at dizzying heights until she finally......... stopped.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Solaris noticed that she....... wasn't where she expected to be. Gasping in astonishment, she took every bit of the place in, touching the bulkheads with her lithe fingers, and feeling the cold, metallic sense beneath the palms of her hands. Wide blue eyes scanned the curvatures of the walls and the winding paths within the halls that were Moya, and, finally, she cried.  
  
Tears welled and swelled, and she collapsed on the floor in the only place that she knew she was welcomed in. "This is home... I'm home...." she stuttered.  
  
But meticulous footsteps circled around her on the floor; her hair was jerked upwards as a familiar masked face confronted her and sneered, "My, my, my, what have we here? Another figment of John Crichton's mind? Such a strange creature... I don't sense you're human and I don't think you're Sebacean either..."  
  
Solaris grimaced in pain but held strong, while something clicked in the back of her mind, "Somehow I don't think you're really Scorpius either, HARV."  
  
He cocked his head to the side, "Yes, that is what John seems to call me all the time. Now tell me, WHO ARE YOU? I sense you are nothing that John has conjured up in his mind...."  
  
Then, a voice entered earshot, "Harvey, how many more times to I have to tell you, DON'T TOUCH—"  
  
Although she was turned around, Solaris knew that voice, all too familiar, and the tears flooded her eyes again, "Oh Gawd, Dad......."  
  
John Crichton, in all his manly glory, stared, squinted, stared some more, and yelped with recognition, "Waiiiiiit a second, you're that girl! THAT GIRL FROM THE DOCK!!!!!!!! What the FRELL are you doing here?!?!? WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?"  
  
"Well if you'd get this PSYCHO off my head, I'd be more than happy to tell you!" she snapped, wiping the tears from her eyes, "And if he pulls out a chunk of my hair, I swear I'll sue."  
  
"Who is this creature, Crichton!??! She's not a figment of your brain......" inquired Harvey, looking at Solaris's face, "She's very real; I can sense her brain wave activity....."  
  
"No, she's not Harv, but then again, I'd like to find out who she is too, so LET GO OF THE MERCHANDISE!!!!!!" Prying Harvey's fingers off her hair, John grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her to her feet.  
  
It was like she couldn't control herself. As new tears flooded her vision, her arms moved by themselves, wrapping themselves around her father in a close embrace, "John Crichton, my god, I......... I can't believe it......."  
  
Awkwardly, he returned the hug, but looked at her suspiciously, "You mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"I'd rather tell you this alone, and not with Dracula the Ding-Bat over there listening in," she murmured.  
  
"Fine..... hey Harvey? My main pain in the frelling ass, could you stand right... there?" In classic cartoon fashion, a magic red X appeared on the floor, right on the spot John was pointing to, "HEY! YO! HARVEY BUTTMUNCH. Stand there, ok?"  
  
"John, this is NOT necessary!"  
  
"Oh I think it is, NOW STAND THERE," countered Solaris, and shoved him close to the X.  
  
"I do not see the meaning in this..... I won't interfere, and I won't send whatever you discuss to Scorpius, I swear!"  
  
"Harv, you're a walking, talking tape recorder. It's not that you wouldn't do it, it's that you WOULD because you're programmed that way. Sorry Harv, no joy." With that, John comically pulled a pull chain that appeared right next to him, and a 5000 lb Ozme weight whistled downward through the air, smashing Harv to the floor.  
  
Solaris grinned, "Well that's one way to get rid of the in-laws."  
  
John laughed, "Alright, now that I've gotten rid of Harv for the time being, would you mind making with the small talk and tell me who you are? I'm at a loss here, kid."  
  
She nodded, and conjured up a pair of red plastic folding chairs, "Sure. Here, take a seat."  
  
He glanced at the chair and balked, "WHOA, how'd you do that?!?! I thought only I got to make with the mojo....."  
  
"I don't know..... I just... can I suppose. Maybe...... maybe it's what's letting me come in here, like a psychic link or something..."  
  
"Does that mean you get to come in here whenever you want to and party? Because half the galaxy has my memories and that leaves Johnny with zero privacy inside his own mind."  
  
A snicker bubbled from her lips, "Don't worry, I already have those, thank you very much......"  
  
"What?" Now he looked alarmed, "You have my memories!!!!??!?! HOW!??!?!"  
  
"WHOA! WHOA! Houston, we have a problem!" she ushered him into the chair behind him and used her hands to express her thoughts, "Let me explain, ok? Let me start from the beginning..... My name is Solaris, like I said before on Earth."  
  
"Yeah, that raises another question: HOW DID YOU GET HERE!??!!? Last time I recall, I was remembering this memory of being in my old stompin' grounds at SC, and you popping up and disappearing among the trashcans."  
  
"Will you let me talk please? Anyway, listen, ok? My name is Solaris..... Solaris Sun-Crichton."  
  
"Solaris WHAT!?!??!" He bolted from his seat and looked skeptical and just as equally freaked out, "WHOA, WHOA, I never had any kids, thank you very much!!!!"  
  
Solaris frowned and crossed her arms, "SIT DOWN, DAD."  
  
"DAD?!?!?!? Ok, that's it, no more midnight sex with Aeryn..... that is the LAST TIME WE TRY THAT........"  
  
"JOHN ROBERT CRICHTON JUNIOR, SIT YOUR FRELLIN' ASS DOWN in that CHAIR and LISTEN!!!!!!!!!" Her temper flared, "LOOK, You want to know who I am, right? At least give me the time to EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Do you know how INSANE YOU SOUND!??!?!" He cried, using his hands to exaggerate his words, "Ok, you drop in here, inside my mind, and tell me you're some long lost daughter with who? Who was your mother?"  
  
"Aeryn. My mother is Officer Aeryn Sun, former Peacekeeper soldier of the Icarion Company, Pleisar Regiment."  
  
This stopped John a bit, and he started looking at her in curiosity, "Wait a minute, how do you--?"  
  
She sighed, suddenly drained, "I know because not only did I get your batch of memories, I got Mother's too. It's part of my biochemistry: your memories are stored as dormant DNA information, same as hers, but it's the make-up of the strands of DNA...... they reject each other. The energy produced is so massive that it makes the memories resurface. There's.... something else about it that I don't understand. I mean, I'm no chemist or biologist, but some of the things that go on inside of me....... I don't know, Dad. It's something completely different. I know what it's like to be Sebacean, and I know what it's like to be Human, but this is something different altogether. Like this mind thing. I don't..... I don't.... I.." Suddenly, she collapsed in her chair, and spat blood on Moya's hull, "I.."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Solaris...." Her father grasped her and pulled her into his lap, and cradled her in a hug, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah..... I don't..... I don't have..... much.... time.... Dad..... be safe....." she seemed to faint in and out of consciousness, and blood kept spilling from her lips, "And Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Call me Lara."

* * *

Coughing blood, Lara felt herself on the cold and damp floor, and when she pried her eyes open, she spat at a familiar face in contempted rage, "You backstabbing little trelkez..."  
  
The green eyes of Jace Kohen looked back at her, and shook his head, "I was only doing my duty as a Peacekeeper."  
  
"You make a lousy PK, Ducky."  
  
"Oh really? It was I who captured a renegade half Sebaceanoid, the hybrid that Scorpius wants to find so much about. And what's even better is that your Prowler has been modified with advanced technology, something that will greatly enhance our fleet. No, Solaris, I think that I make a fine Peacekeeper."  
  
"PK my ass, you're as worse as they come."  
  
He slapped her across the cheek, "You are in no position to judge me."  
  
"At least I have something to live for than PK directorate and a code of mass murder."  
  
"OH REALLY? You think being a Peacekeeper is about bullying people around, making them see our way, the RIGHT WAY, and keeping chaos in the universe?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I think."  
  
Jace sneered at her, "You're wrong."  
  
Solaris sat up slowly and grimaced before looking at him with determination in her eyes, "You think being a Peacekeeper is your ultimate evolution, your final perfection, but it's not. You do nothing for love, only for your brand of justice. There's just one thing that I have to say about that..."  
  
This piqued his interest slightly, and his eyes seemed to laugh, "Oh really? What's that?"  
  
Suddenly, her foot shot out, catching the back of his knee as a pulse blast shot took off from her hands like a thrown knife, catching Jace in the abdomen and knocking him out cold on the solid hard floor. Solaris coughed up blood again, but gained the energy to stand again, struggling to her feet as she finished what she was saying, "You can be more."

* * *

Please read and review!   
  
And DSP, what's your new E-mail addy? Mail me sometime!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Cut Loose

* * *

It didn't matter anymore what she knew or what she thought. All of it was irrelevant; all of it, and struggling to move was the only thing that actually made sense.  
  
This was all wrong, and she had no idea how to make it right.  
  
Blood streaming down her lips, Solaris stood over the unconscious Jace, falling to her knees involuntarily, still weak enough from everything, "I'm sorry...." Her fingers made quick work of snatching his pulse pistol, and his Ident Chip in his right back pocket, "You know, I really did like you. And I meant what I said: You can be more. So, so much more, Jace, and you don't even know it." Feeling pity, she allowed her lips to graze his before she tried, stronger now, to stand as she had before. "Sorry it had to come to this, Ducky. I hope everything works out for you."  
  
Staggering and supported by the right wall next to the door, she armed the pistol, pocketed it, and thought about what she had done to Jace. How was it that she could do what she did, firing pulse blasts from her own hands like a spider creates venom? A few moments passed before she shrugged it off and gave a last second thought to using the gun. Microts more ticked by before she shook her head and kept her hands by her side. Whatever had given her this ability to shoot energy from her hands was no use hiding. After all, it's not like it was something she could hide from Scorpius, and Solaris was tired of trying to hide things. Besides, the pulse pistol could come in handy when she ran out of energy to use, but for now, she didn't need a weapon.  
  
Now that she saw what she could do, she was a weapon.  
  
Gazing down at her palms, Solaris looked them up and down, turning them over once or twice before setting them back down at her sides again. No, this isn't the time for this, she amended, rolling her eyes, I can always figure out what I am later....  
  
The next step was to run.

* * *

"Pilot, have you moved out of sensor range?" inquired D'Argo, the faithful Luxan still deep within the range of the Command Carrier's sensors and eluding the patrolling Prowlers, "Tell me you're as far away as possible."  
  
"You are most correct, Ka D'Argo, we are at a sufficient range away from the Command Carrier. However, Moya fears for her safety, and encourages Solaris's speedy return."  
  
D'Argo nodded, and looked tired, avoiding the next two Prowlers behind an adrift asteroid in the premises, "Hopefully she will come back soon. It's been way too long."  
  
"How are you holding up, D'Argo?" piped up Chiana on the command deck, holding onto the railing at the bow, "You're not going to turn suicidal on us anytime soon to rescue her, are you?"  
  
"Chiana, I won't leave Solaris behind. You know as well as I do that that is something I CANNOT allow!"  
  
"I know, but, I'm just saying that if you think about it, we could cut our losses and move on, you know? We've got enough genetic material to make a whole new—"

"NO. We will stay close to the Command Carrier, because we owe it to John and Aeryn to look after their daughter..." A Prowler swooped past, "These Prowlers are a pain in hezmana.... Chiana, I'm going to have to make another sweep of the area. Make sure that the Command Carrier remains in sight, but out of range. Pilot, be ready to starbust at ANY. TIME. Hopefully we're giving Lara a chance to do what she needs to do."

* * *

Jace's Ident Chip was half class, only for a few top class tiers, but it was better than nothing. Assuming a Peacekeeper stance from a flash of pain and memory, the human-Sebaceanoid walked unnoticed through the corridors, passing by each PK she came across with poise and skill. The corridors themselves were enormous, longer than miles and three people wide; it was amazing she didn't get herself lost.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of nausea engulfed her, and she fought to stay on foot, leaning against the door. Shocked and repulsed, she muttered, "Three tiers down, left, left, first door on the right...." Dizzy, she blinked a bit as a Peacekeeper soldier just passed her, and her normality returned. It was then she realized what she was saying; her mind boggled at what had happened, and when she let herself a chance to think, she couldn't help but speculate, What AM I???  
  
And she had been right. Three tiers down through maintenance tunnels, left twice and first door on the right, Solaris came up to the one place she wanted to be at: the mechanical laboratory, right where her Ixion class transmodulator should have been. "Come to Momma...." she cooed when she strolled in, and made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.  
  
Armed and deadly, thirteen Peacekeeper officers of various ranks milled in the space, with all their pulse rifles aimed right at the center of her chest.  
  
"Oh...." she cried, and snickered a bit, "Guess this isn't Donner party of fifty is it? I guess I can always come back later...."  
  
"Move and you shall die, Solaris," replied the sinister voice of Scorpius, walking into view with his gloves touching the transmodulator, "I see you have gotten out of your cell. Pity. I had such high hopes for Officer Kohen, but it seems that he is...... disposable after this little incident. Irreversibly contaminated. His shall suffer a court marshal, and a fitting end to a contaminated officer. A pity."  
  
Solaris's heart raced, "FOR WHAT? Irreversibly contaminated for WHAT? Fighting me tooth and nail as I tried to get out? Spare me the valiant sob story, Scorpy." She lowered her eyes in a feral glare, her blue eyes suddenly murderous, "I want that transmodulator, NEED it, and you are not going to stand in my way."  
  
"No, but my Peacekeeper regiment just might. Tell me, Solaris, what is it you plan to do with this transmodulator?"  
  
The remark made Solaris burst out with laughter, "If I told you......." Her fingers tingled, and she could feel the pulse energy raging within her cells and into her palms, "I'd have to kill you."  
  
That's when all hell broke loose. Quick as lightning, two officers were down, taken by surprise when a glowing orb of pulse fire red caught them straight in the chest. Solaris rolled into the room, throwing pulse balls left and right as fast as she could, flipping over a metallic table and taking cover against it. Pulse fire raged around her like acid rain, and she returned it with gusto, taking down five more soldiers before they even knew what hit them. Seeing that only six remained, she moved with liquid grace, jumping to her feet and running up and along the wall to avoid pulse fire, cartwheeling in midair only to throw blasts behind her and forward, taking down two more. Landing in a crouch, a swift kick to the back of the knee toppled another opponent, and a bolt shot at close range met his chest to end his attack. The other three weren't much of a competition, although the last tried to run, but a blast to the back solved the problem.  
  
But it was all too much. Her legs giving out, the human-Sebaceanoid collapsed onto her knees and tried not to fall unconscious, tired from the energy that she had spent. From her position, her arm shook as she grasped two comms from two of the soldiers, and started patching them together to boost a signal to Moya. Tinkering with it, her gaze swept the room, and noticed the one thing that had bothered her for so long: one person was missing with the thing she needed most. Both Scorpius and the transmodulator were gone.  
  
"Frell...." she gasped, shaking her head left and right to clear her head, "Got to go..... after him......" Her feet didn't want to move, but pushing herself up anyway, she started stumbling towards where she thought Scorpius went off to. This time, there was no running. There was absolutely nothing that would get in the way of her getting her parents back, and not even Scorpy would take that away from her. Finding them was her destiny, her life that she was taking back; her own life was in her hands, a dream she could achieve, and she had nothing left to do but make it her own.

* * *

Please read and review! Second update in two days! I'm so happy! I'm really on a kick with this too, so expect the next chapter to come quickly! and YES, DSP, I keep people guessing, and you won't find out what Solaris is really like until the end! And yeah, it was kinda fun to drop a 5000 ton weight on Harvey's head. I like Harvey, really I do, he adds flavor to the whole Crichton experience, and I'm totally in love with the episode Revenging Angel where Crichton and D'Argo are cartoon characters in John's head, and everyone's cartoony.....

Also, yes, i was hoping that the whole "she's this, no she's this" thing would work. Keeps you guys guessing and keeps you wanting to keep reading. This chapter was my first fight scene in this entire fic, and I hope I can manage more of them in the future. I've got a good idea for something, but that will come up within the next chapter, (which will be about double this chapter's length) so that will be fun. I'm also thinking of what else i can do with my characters, Solaris and Jace, whether they should get together or not, but I'm not sure........ you saw a little bit about how Solaris feels here and the end of the last one, and you saw how Jace likes her a bit during 2 chapters ago. It's up in the air, but i know my basic direction.

Also, there's going to be some shocking stuff in here, because, like a true ep of Farscape, even in the funny moments, there's parts where it's serious, or someone's dying, in major trouble, etc, etc., and my fic here will be nothing short. So starting this next chapter, everything will change. I'm living up to every bit of Farscape, and with such an inspirational show to base everything off of, I can do no wrong.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Drain Away

This was one of those times where she appreciated her love of pulse pistols. Still drained, Solaris pocketed the newly put together hyper-space communicator, and started stumbling towards the open door in the back of the laboratory, with the stolen gun in hand, trying the best she could to avoid the bodies and clinging to the wall for support. "Oh what I wouldn't give for one of those motorized scooters right about now," she mumbled, tripped, and landed on her face, a bruise appearing on her forehead from the metallic doorframe. "Ouch..."  
  
She could feel herself fading in and out, in and out, like a radio on the FM station. Near unconsciousness engulfed her, and she cursed herself for her own stupidity, "Next time, I'll go easy on the fireworks and try not to land myself in the Aurora Chair..."  
  
Surprisingly, a pair of hands helped her to her feet; thinking it was an enemy, she tried to lash out, but was too weak to move very much. Instead, she gazed dully at a pair of familiar green eyes, "Oh Lord, not you again...."  
  
Jace Kohen nodded briskly, and held her up, "I don't even know why I'm doing this...." he placed her arm around his neck and together, they started walking.  
  
"You're going to get killed for this.... Court marshals aren't fun," she managed to say softly.  
  
"True, but then again, I was going to get one anyway for letting you out. Now, do you mind explaining things to me? Like how you can shoot pulse blasts from your hands?"  
  
"You wouldn't..... believe me if I.... told you."  
  
He shrugged, "We have the time. And where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Scorpius. Find..... Scorpius."  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't a priority to you right now."  
  
"I lied."  
  
A snort of laughter ensued, "I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"He's got..... my transmodulator."  
  
"What do you want with that thing anyway? Even if it works, it's only a proto-type and could explode while in use. What do you need it for?"  
  
"Parents."  
  
"What?"  
  
Solaris snapped, "MY PARENTS."  
  
For a moment, Jace looked confused, "What about your parents?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Then how's the transmodulator going to work?"  
  
"Updates module."  
  
"What?"  
  
They both stopped, as Solaris blacked out for a second, then came back, "I need to.... update the module.... so I can use...... wormhole technology to..... break the space time...... barrier. If I can....... do that then..... I can.... stop them from..... dying."  
  
However, after hearing this, Jace wasn't much for encouragement. Instead, he laughed, "That will never work! You'd have to be trained in the basic fundamentals of wormhole..... oh." He stared, horrified, "How? Is that why Scorpius is after you? You know the wormhole technology he is after?"  
  
If she could've, she would have slapped her forehead, "Why else would he..... want me?"  
  
"Because you're John Crichton and Aeryn Sun's daughter, the first ever Human-Sebacean hybrid. Do you realize what could happen? Our genetic engineers have been dying to figure a way to eliminate susceptibility to Heat Delirium. If what they say is true, then you could be the key to eliminating it from Sebaceans."  
  
"That too."  
  
"How? How do you have the wormhole technology?"  
  
She sighed, and pointed in a random direction, "I have Dad's memories. It's...... complicated. Now move it, Kohen... Where could Scorpy....... be?"  
  
Her companion thought for a moment, and scowled, "I have no idea, but can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have my pulse pistol back?"  
  
"If you promise........ not to shoot me......... and help me get....Winona back.... I'll consider it."  
  
"Alright. Weapons storage is right this way."  
  
"You should... stop being so... nice to me. I might.... actually have....... to start liking you." She paused, then her curiosity got the better of her, "Why are you... doing this? Helping me? Why?"  
  
Jace shook his head yet again, and bit his lip, "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in trouble."  
  
"What, do you have a superhero complex? You have to always save the damsel in distress?"  
  
He hesitated, before he answered, "Something like that." He could feel her getting stronger, and he took the time to hold up upright against the wall while her legs started to work again. With her face towards the bulkhead, he whispered in her ear, "Promise me something."  
  
Her blue eyes looked back at his green ones, "What?"  
  
"When I help you get the transmodulator from Scorpius, wherever you're going into the past, take me with you."  
  
Solaris was surprised, "Why?"  
  
"Solaris—"  
  
"Jace? You can call me Lara."  
  
"Lara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's nothing here for me. I'm going to get the Living Death anyway, and die horribly. Take me with you."  
  
"Only if you say please."  
  
"Trasnik," he replied, grinning.  
  
"Probakto," She retorted, and laughed, "I think I can stand now...."  
  
"Try it."  
  
She did, even with a little stumbling, but she was able to stay on her feet, "That's much better, thanks. Now let's go hunt down Dracula and get the frell outta here."

* * *

It didn't take them long to run into trouble. As soon as they stepped past the doors of the weapons storage, fourteen active guards were shooting at them. Using what little energy she had, Solaris spent the entire time kicking out with her legs, tripping up the Peacekeepers and swinging out with her fists. "Jace! Problemo mejor!"  
  
"What!?!?" He shot his pulse pistol at a couple guards and wrestled an assault rifle from one of them and delivering a roundhouse kick to another, "Do you mind speaking in a way I can comprehend?"  
  
"I NEED A GUN!!!!" she screamed back, her fingers swiftly jabbed on a pressure point in the middle of a PK's neck, immobilizing him and rendering him unconscious, "GUN, PLEASE!!!!!!!"  
  
He threw the rifle at her, "THERE!"  
  
"Thanks Baby!" she blurted out, jabbing another soldier in the gut and sucker punching him in the jaw. Holstering it, she let loose with pulse blasts left and right, ducked away from one aimed at her head, and fired again. Five went down, from a total of eight that she'd immobilized. "I have to get Winona!"  
  
Jace was doing splendid on his own, throwing out a sharp right elbow against a soldier's solar plexus and aiming the loose gun in the soldier's hand at another enemy to finish off the last of the unit of soldiers. Whirling around, he immediately saw Solaris shaking, the gun in her hands as she collapsed on the floor. He strode to her and held her face in one of his hands, "Come on, Lara, wake up! You couldn't have spent all that much energy...."  
  
"Tell that to..... my body.... Remember, I was...... in the....... Chair, and that....... drained me....."  
  
"Even prisoners who've spent arns in the Aurora Chair recover after a few microts of sleep. You were out for a couple arns!"  
  
"It's.... different for me. I'm not..... like other people....." she moaned, and gritted her teeth trying to stand back up, "It drained me....... in body and....... mind....... It..... accelerated the..... memory feedback in..... my head....."  
  
"Lara, you can't go on like this."  
  
"I...... have to."  
  
"The strain would kill you."  
  
"Then it'll kill me."  
  
"Lara!" he pursued tersely, emotionally, "I'm not going to let you die, not like this."  
  
She smirked weakly, "Aww.... Jace I.... didn't know you........ cared."  
  
He smiled faintly back at her before placing his arm around the back of her head, and the other under her knees, lifting her up, "To be honest, I don't know why either. I just.... do."  
  
"Jace? Do me a favor."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Get Winona. She's specially marked with a JC on the butt of her barrel."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have her. Now sleep, and I'll take care of you. Just trust me."  
  
The way he acted sent alarms running through her mind, and, when she blanked out, the notion became more and more intense: _**This feels too..... human. Who am I, that's one question, but more importantly: who are you?**_

* * *

Please Read and Review! I'm really on a roll, and I'm going to finish these last couple chapters tonight! It's getting good, folks. Thanks for reading!  
  
To kind of clear things up, "problemo mejor" is, I believe, "major (or big) problem" in Spanish, and I thought that since John uses Spanish sometimes (not very much mind you) on Farscape, that his daughter, with his memories, would be able to say things in it too. In fact, (shhhhhhhhhh big secret!) it's been rumored she speaks it better than he does because she remembers things that he tends to forget lol! Also, trasnik is a word meaning "fool" and probakto means, basically, "b—tard" (I don't like to use SEVERELY crude language in these fix lol). You can thank the Farscape Encyclopedia that I go on all the time (I forget what the link is, and I'd look it up but right now [it's 5/22 btw] my net's down) so credit them for the list and credit Farscape/the Jim Henson Company/Rockne O'Bannon for all the lingo we hear on the show!  
  
To be honest, I just thought of Jace in here, and actually came up with a way he exists. At first, I wanted him to be some random but with a sense of humor PK guy, but I've got bigger plans for him, which will most likely be explained in the next fic that I do (as I'm typing this, I'm thinking of a plot line for it right now....... VERY awesome, and hopefully all of you will enjoy it too!) But this is gonna be tricky...... to write him in as who he is and not give a lot of it away. It's REALLY GOOD, that's all I can say lol

DSP, LOL hopefully your questions will be answered soon.

Anyway, keep reading, please review, hasta luego folks! Thanks for reading! Please continue!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Last Stand

* * *

Jace's heart raced as he carried Solaris in his arms, the pulse rifle strapped to the back of her back making every move harder and harder to place. They traveled through corridors and maintenance tunnels until even he had to put her down against a wall, and take a break. After entering the weapons storage and encountering the unit of soldiers, not to mention defeating them, he had expected for an entire battalion of troops to come in after them. Surprisingly, the alarms had remained silent, and, for the most part, they had been undisturbed. Why?  
  
Silence is the sound of the calm before you die, he thought uneasily, and gazed at Solaris's sleeping form, **_I just hope I can make it through this....._** He smiled at her, one of the few real smiles he ever showed his entire life, and surprised himself by kissing her on the cheek. _**Know it or not, Solaris, I'm..... drawn to you. I can't explain how or why but I am......  
**_  
He shook his head. No, now was not the time to think such things. His military training forbade it. Still, looking down at her, leaning up against the metallic gray of the corridor, he felt a twinge in his heart. _**If she only knew......**_  
  
Something in her right pocket beeped. Curious, knowing that it hadn't been there at all when she was placed in her cell (he had made sure of that) his hand wandered into the storage space, and pulled out a communicator, twice as wide as a regular one, but not much bigger around. Tapping it, he gave it a try attentively, "Hello?"

* * *

The arguing between them was immense.  
  
"D'Argo, are you out of your blotching mind?" Chiana quipped, "You are not going to wait for her out there! You've got to be fweakin'!"  
  
"Chiana, I have to! She's our ally and our friend, almost like my own daughter, and I am NOT going to just leave her out there!" It was plain as day that if anymore of this went on, D'Argo was going to hit Hyper-Rage, "Even you have to admit that she's been one of the more useful beings on Moya!"  
  
"I know, but hey, she can handle herself! She's Solaris, and the John in her would never—"  
  
"CHIANA, KA D'ARGO!" interrupted Pilot form his den, "Moya is picking up a strangely cryptic but powerful transmission signal coming from the Command Carrier! It's programmed on a remote channel of Moya's communications systems, but....... it's not entirely undecipherable."  
  
"Good, Pilot, patch it through!"  
  
A slight buzzing noise lasted a few moments in various pitches, before a decidedly male voice falteringly answered, "Hello? Hello? This is Officer Jace Kohen to any transceivers, please come in!"  
  
D'Argo hissed from the Lo'Laan, "I am General Ka D'Argo, now what is your business on this communication!??!?! What do you want from us!??!"  
  
"Ka D'Argo?" The voice raised in recognition, "You're the Luxan aboard the Leviathan Moya, are you not?"  
  
"What do you want, Peacekeeper?" retorted Chiana just as angrily.  
  
"Nothing, only to tell you that your friend Solaris Sun-Crichton is in danger. I am working with her to gain the parts that she needs for her journey ahead, but she is severely damaged."  
  
"HOW?!?!? Did you have anything to do with it?!" growled D'Argo.  
  
Jace was hesitant over the comms, "Not directly. Scorpius put her in the Aurora Chair, and apparently, the pain of having the memories torn from her brain was a different experience for her. The memories started coming faster for her, and her body energy is severely depleted."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"Because I'm with her right now, watching over her."  
  
"How do we know you're not lying?" Chiana asked briskly.  
  
"How else would I have this communicator? I'm a ship technician, not a communications officer. I don't know how to build a communicator that can penetrate shield buffers and communication harmonics like this device can. Solaris is alive and well, if a bit weak. The both of us are going after Scorpius together, in hopes we can obtain her transmodulator. You're going to have to trust me, Ka D'Argo. I assure you, if we ever escape from here and Solaris is incapable of anything, you may have my head. I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Pilot switched the communications from open to silent, "D'Argo, if I may add my own opinion on this matter....."  
  
D'Argo grumbled, "Go ahead Pilot, but I don't think this Kohen person should be trusted! He is a Peacekeeper!"  
  
"Moya and I find that he is speaking the truth. He lacks a specific Peacekeeper directorate, a specific characteristic of any Peacekeeper we have known thus far. In fact, Moya has informed me that she has found a casualness in his demeanor, much like that of Commander Crichton."  
  
Huffing, the Luxan shot back, "He is NOT like John at all! He may lack his soldier's ignorance and arrogance, but that son of a hasblot is not to be trusted!"  
  
"D'Argo, shut your wakket," replied Chiana just as hotly, "I think Pilot's right. I'm an expert on liars, yeah, expert on liars, and that guy wasn't fakin' it. He was telling the truth."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do, Chiana? Just let him play us for fools?? Frell it!"  
  
"KA D'ARGO, you are overreacting to the situation!" spoke Pilot firmly.  
  
"NO I AM NOT! I just want Lara back on Moya where she belongs—"  
  
"YOU CAN'T GO AFTER HER D'ARGO!" screamed the Nebari, finally losing it, "YOU CAN'T! NOT THIS TIME! Look, D'Argo, you couldn't protect Aeryn and Crichton when they were crystallized, and you can't protect Lari either! There's nothing you can do but one thing: trust this Jace guy, and hope that he can do what you can't!"  
  
Chiana's words cut through D'Argo's thoughts and opinions like a razorblade. Pausing, he blinked his eyes, stared out from his cockpit, and sighed slowly. He knew she was right. "Pilot, put him back on." When it had been done, he continued, "Kohen, take care of her, and when you are successful with your mission, I will aid you back to Moya. These Prowlers are thicker than that pack of sgabba flies....."  
  
The comms crackled a bit, and a familiar voice came on the channel, "Those mind..... frelling bug...... things?"  
  
D'Argo cried, "Lara!"  
  
"Yeah.... Hey D...... Listen, Jace is..... Jace is right. We're.... getting out of here...... as soon as we.... get that transmodulator. We're going to........ need some cover when..... we eject my Prowler, ok?"  
  
"Of course. Anything, D'Argo out."

* * *

Jace looked at his companion and frowned, "You were supposed to be sleeping."  
  
"Can't sleep, clowns will eat me."  
  
The way she said it made him laugh aloud, "You can't do anything if you don't sleep. You're energy level—"  
  
"Can it, Jace.... I can... move.... and I can....... talk. I'm going to have to...... do this at..... half mast." She held her hand out to him; it was shaking severely, "Help me....... up."  
  
"I won't let you do this, Lara, I—"  
  
"Sacara Meltor wiltra!" she screamed at him, annoyed.  
  
His eyes widened, "What was that!??!"  
  
"I said—"she caught herself and forced a and to her forehead, a look on her face that could only be classified as lost, "What the hell am I? That..... that wasn't Sebacean? Human?"  
  
"It was nothing I've ever heard," he said, but his pause before answering made her suspicious.  
  
"You've heard it before..... haven't you? I've said something before, didn't I?"  
  
Jace nodded, "Yes, it was something like, 'Mylacca shee wen pofada lykor'."  
  
She translated, "'Appearances aren't as they seem?'"  
  
"You can understand it?"  
  
"Yeah, but.... how? I don't even know what it is!"  
  
"We can figure that out later. What did you say before though?"  
  
"'Son of a hasmot, go away!'"  
  
Her slight gusto gave him a sense of relief, "Feeling better than you were?"  
  
She stopped and took a deep breath, sighing a bit before nodding, "I've got enough strength back, I think. I can talk well enough, so I just hope my legs aren't dead."  
  
"Then let's carry on. We still need to find Scorpius."  
  
Solaris smirked, "I think I already know."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What's the one place where security is maximum, penetration is minimum, and if you threw an electric screwdriver in the mix, you'd screw a nut."  
  
Jace didn't get it, "What? Where?"  
  
"Two words, Ducky: Personal quarters."

* * *

With the transmodulator set on a table beside his throne chair, Scorpius stared at it, looking at it and wondering what Solaris had planned.**_ She is... unique. Her genetic structure contains within it every single advantage a Peacekeeper could ever hope for: Prowler modification, a resistance to Heat Delirium, and of course, the wormhole technology within her brain... Yes, I do believe that she is worth more than her father is.  
_**  
He tapped his chin a few times before snarling, gnashing his teeth to his anger, "If only the Aurora Chair can extract the information that I need! Why did it not work the last time? Even with John in her place, I only had to wait moments before the wormhole technology appeared to me. Why does it not work with Solaris?"  
  
A sudden noise of pulse blasts and astonished voices erupted outside his chambers, and, turning towards the back of the room and staring out the window, he knew that he was not going anywhere. It was just a question of survival, and he knew that the possibility of her surviving an encounter against him was slim to none. "It won't be long now," he admonished, grinning wickedly.

* * *

Compared to the Sheyangs, Scarrens, and other various creatures that her parents had encountered over the years, a few thirty Peacekeeper commandos were pushovers.  
  
Finally having enough energy to actually move, Solaris decided not to use her handheld pulse fire blasts from her hands, but rather, swinging into action with her new pulse rifle and good ol' Winona. Boy, did using her again feel good!  
  
"I missed my girl!" she cried happily, managing to shoot three soldiers in less than 2 seconds, "Now for the fun fireworks that won't leave me high and dry!"  
  
Jace couldn't contain his abnormally large smile, now a habit from knowing Solaris, "Maybe we should focus on the entire battalion in front of us?"  
  
"'K, you take the fifteen party poopers on the left, I'll handle the fifteen on the right. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes: what are you going to do about Scorpius?"  
  
"He isn't going anywhere!" she crowed, kicking her foot out to trip a soldier and shooting him in the gut, and shot another one behind her back.  
  
He was fighting just as hard, delivering a right cross to the left side of a soldier's face and shooting others with his left hand. Combining tactics of handheld fighting and the use of their guns, Jace and Solaris were near unstoppable, making their way through the battalion in a way that would have made her parents proud. They flipped over each other and bounced attacks off each other, each one showing off and proving the other one better until every last commando was strewn on the floor, many dead, few too wounded to move, and all unconscious.  
  
"Lara you ok?"  
  
She looked winded and weak, still partially drained from everything, "Yeah, I'm...... ok...... could be better, and could be worse, but alright. Let's..... get Scorpy...." She staggered to the door of Scorpius's chambers and ran Jace's Ident Chip across the panel, but the door wouldn't budge. "Frell," she muttered, and cracked open the device, "I'm going to have to....... reroute the controls to...... outside the chamber."  
  
Just then, heavy footsteps shook the floor, and Jace readied his weapons, "Hurry up, Lara. There's Peacekeepers coming quickly...."  
  
Her fingers were a blur, switching cords and rewiring things she didn't even know how to wire together, "I'm working on it.... working....... there!" The doors sprung open and allowed them both to enter, just as the soldiers were coming. The doors slid shut, and Jace shot the panel controls. "Nobody's getting in or out......"  
  
"Just as I like it!" growled a voice behind them, and a black, gloved punch to the side of the face caught Solaris off guard. Reeling, she could feel her face start to bruise, as Jace pointed the gun at nowhere, and Scorpius's hands were upon his throat, intent evident, "If it isn't the failure. My, my, how quickly you have begun to attach yourself to young Solaris. I wonder if I was wrong to let you die; after all, you yourself are...unique. Combined with Solaris's DNA, the offspring you produce could be extraordinary! The perfect soldiers, and all the better to study the affects of human and Sebacean genes on the second tier of existence. My, my, would your children be strong! The ultimate Peacekeepers!"  
  
A pulse rifle butted up against the back of the half Scarren's head, "Freeze, Scorpius. And while you're at it, Frankenstein, cut the DNA crap, it's making me nauseous."  
  
"Oh dear, it seems we have a conundrum." He looked to his right and back at her, "You see, dear Solaris, if you shoot me, I cannot guarantee that my grasp over Officer Kohen's neck will release in time for you to save him. On the other hand, if you do not shoot me, I could kill him anyway, and come after you. So the question is, which of the possibilities are most in your favor?"  
  
The situation couldn't have been worse. Even if she didn't know him that well, Jace was, surprisingly, her ally and companion; if there was one thing D'Argo taught her, and one thing that her father and mother's DNA had shown her, was that you never let an ally take the fall. Ever. She felt herself lowering the gun, "Let him go. You're fight isn't even with him, it's with me. I'm the one you want, not him."  
  
Scorpius smirked, "Wrong. You see, Jace is a........ unique individual. I personally have high hopes for him and what he could have become, but he has amounted to nothing. Just a failed experiment waiting to be put out of its misery, I suspect."  
  
Jace gritted his teeth and tried to fight back, "With all due respect sir, you yourself were considered a failed experiment. Have a little heart."  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else," he replied, and grinned wickedly at the sight of Jace turning blue.  
  
Quick as lightning, Solaris grew alarmed, and swung her pulse rifle to the side of Scorpius's head, knocking him and Jace to the floor, with the latter unconscious, "That's enough, we're going to settle this the old fashioned way." She threw her guns downward, and kicking her foe in the gut. Rolling over, his own hand raised itself and grasped her own neck, choking the life out of her with surprising ease. Gasping for air, the Human hybrid's blue eyes grew wide and seemed to glow; her hands immediately went towards his grip, and tried to loosen it..  
  
Scorpius gnashed his teeth, "As soon as you are unconscious, Solaris, I promise you that I shall invite you to the Aurora Chair as soon as you regain it again, and I promise you that you will have that to look forward to for as many cycles as you are living."  
  
She knew it was risky, but, gritting her teeth, she saw no other choice. "Not if....... you're dead..." she whispered, and placed her hand on his face. The moment she did, she let the energy she had within her ripple through her palms, full power, changing light energy to heat, the deadly sort of heat that he was weak to.  
  
At first, the half-Scarren did not know what was happening, but then he became fully aware of it and screamed horridly, ear-piercingly, and tried with all his might to squeeze the life out of her along with it. The energy was of enourmous power, and even his own body suit was quickly reaching its limits. The cooling apparatus short circuited, sending sparks in the air, and he howled in pain as the heat intensified.  
  
But Solaris wasn't done. She rasped out her last words to him before a blast of light engulfed the two, and they both collapsed, "Burn in hezmana..... and may the devil pay you your dues."

* * *

WOW this is my LONGEST chapter YET and I LOVE IT! What's going to happen next? Is Solaris dead by suffocation? Scorpius by Heat Delirium? And what the heck is Solaris? Jace? Will we ever know? (you betcha!) All questions will be answered coming up in the rest of this fic, and I'm over 7/8th's done! Only a small part left to go, and we're ready to roll! I'm so excited, I might write more tomorrow! YAY! G'Nite everybody! See you all tomorrow! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Spaceflight

One of them was surely dead. Both of them, Scorpius and Solaris, were sprawled on the floor, and neither one was moving.  
  
Jace cried out as soon as he regained his ability to breath, and skidded to her side, cradling her in his arms, "Lara? Lara! Please, wake up!" He shook her left to right, but still she did not awaken. "Lara! LARA! Dammit!" Holding his newfound friend, Jace held her close, "Lara, please... wake up...."  
  
As if by magic, a low, hardly audible moan escaped her lips, "Wow...... that.....was..... a.... trip....." She groaned, "Scorpy...... is....... he...... dead?"  
  
For the first time, Kohen actually looked at his fallen former high officer, and recoiled at the sight. He was gutted from the outside in, a hole the side of a basketball burned in his abdomen, and his entire face a horrid shade of charred, black flesh. His suit was burned off him, leaving patches of revealed, seared skin, and the entire body sizzled and burned still, wafting steam into the air.  
  
There was no doubt about it: Scorpius was dead.  
  
"Yes, he's deceased, Lara."  
  
She sighed heavily, "Now comes..... the fun..... part. Get the....... transmodulator......... and help me.... up...... I have..... to pilot.... my Prowler....."  
  
Jace shook his head, "Not in your condition. You can't even stand on your own, let alone pilot a Prowler. Let me do it; it's what I was trained to do."  
  
"No, not..... my Prowler... It's keyed into... only two..... people. Me..... and my mother....." She rasped out, and coughed, "If you try..... to pilot...... it will...... self-destruct.... It's the... same as..... my Dad's..... module."  
  
"Then let's get you to your Prowler," he amended, and started to help her stand, "Come on, we need to get you out of here."  
  
"The.... transmodulator."  
  
"I've got it." He snatched the heavy object from the table with one arm, and supported her with the other, "Let's go." However, instead of walking towards the chamber door, Jace strode towards the back of the room, "Let's see if this passageway still works..."  
  
"How.... do you..... know about....... this passageway?" Solaris muttered, watching him pulling a few things on the back chamber wall, including the sconces.  
  
"You forget, I was..... born.... here," he replied, and smiled grimly when a secret door slid to the left, "I know every single secret passageway, maintenance terminal, and air duct on this entire Command Carrier, and I knew that even Scorpius had to have a second way out if he was ever trapped in here."  
  
"Smart....... thinking.... I'm happy...... I took.... you as....... a hostage," she teased breathlessly, and hacked out blood, "That.... last energy.... blast really... drained me... It's taking..... me.... longer to....... get it back......"  
  
"Here," Surprised and too weak to protest, Solarie let Jace shove the transmodulator into her hands and scoop her up, carrying her through the threshold of the secret passageway, "This is faster." Confidently, he started walking as fast as he could down the dank and dark metallic corridor, and to the docking bay once again, "This passageway leads right where we want to be......" And sure enough, there was a private elevator shaft right in front of them, ready to be in use, "Here we go."

* * *

Alarms were going off left and right, their piercing wail accompanying the two companions all the way down to the docking bay, where they met with a few soldiers of opposition, "Come on, Lara, you have to make it to your Prowler." Picking up the specific modifications that Solaris had made over the years, Jace hand no problem spotting it, and made it a point to pop the cockpit door open, place her inside it, and jam the headset on her head, "Come on, Lara, you have to stay awake."  
  
"Voice identification required," intoned a monotonous voice, devoid of emotion as the Computer recognized two passengers.  
  
"This is........ Solaris Sun-Crichton..... daughter of.... Commander John Robert Crichton Junior....... and Officer Aeryn Sun...... of the Icarion Company...... Pleisar Regiment."  
  
"DNA identification required." A small, black area of the main flight panel slid back its tiny doors, and revealed a puncturing needle. Sighing as to why she put that in there, but knowing it served a purpose, she quickly stuck herself on the sharp object, drawing blood on her right thumb. Immediately after he had removed her thumb, the openings closed yet again, and the same voice replied, "Identity acknowledged. Welcome back, Solaris Sun-Crichton." Instantly, the ship started to reboot its systems and power, up, leaving her in control of the vessel as long as she could stay awake to use it.  
  
She moaned, "About....... time."  
  
Jace looked curious, "Was all of that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes..... because this Prowler........ detects..... my mother's...... DNA in...... my blood. It's....... keyed in to... those specific..... chromosomes, so...... only my.... mother and I...... can fly it."  
  
"Is this the same technology used in your father's module?"  
  
"Similar."  
  
"Let's hope you have enough strength to—"His words were cut off by blasts to the hull of the ship, its body rocking on its landing gear. "Solaris, now would be a good time to take off."  
  
"Don't....... have the..... access to..... open the... blast doors..."  
  
"Yes, but I do," He leaned over her and asked, "Where's the data entry panel?"  
  
"Right....... there," she acknowledged, pointing to a square of coordinate keys to her immediate left, "Type it....... in there."  
  
Quickly, he did just that, and miraculously, the doors of the docking bay started to open up. But the Peacekeepers outside the ship continued to fire wave after wave of ammo in their wake.  
  
"Lara, GO!"  
  
"Computer....... full throttle....... full thrust, we're..... getting out...... of here."  
  
"Affirmative," it replied; instantly the engines fired up, the roaring echoing in the space, and the Prowler started moving forward towards the opening doors.  
  
"Lara, you're going through them too fast..."  
  
"No... I'm not....."  
  
"Yes you are! You're going to clip the wings of the Prowler, SLOW DOWN!"  
  
"No... I won't....."  
  
"SOLARIS!!!!" Jace screamed in disbelief, right before the wings scraped slightly on the open gates of the Command Carrier, and leaving behind trails of black smoke from each wing, as well as pulse fire blasts in the hull. But all of it was profitable, as the Prowler took off for space flight, even though the damaged wings caused turbulence in the vaccumed span of space.  
  
Warning lights when off, and the computer again informed them of their situation, "Warning! Hull breach is inevitable! Warning, hull breach is inevitable! Wing span operating at sixty-two percent! Wing span operating at sixty-two percent!"  
  
"That..... was close..." Solaris gasped, and saw to the operation systems as best she could, "Computer.......... find Moya, and...... use the.... shortest possible.... trajectory to..... go to her."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Jace looked amazed, "This entire Prowler operates itself?"  
  
"Mostly. It...... needs voice commands.... from me....... or Mother, but...... yeah."  
  
"Remarkable."  
  
"Not... really. Wait..... until you.... see the.... modifications.... on my Dad's........ module...." Speeding away as fast as it could go, another warning light came on, and Solaris looked at it and despaired, "We've got..... company. Prowlers at...... ten o'clock."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I counted..... over 20."  
  
Ex-Officer Kohen could feel the opposing ships open fire upon them, shaking the cockpit and them along with it, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Pray." He nodded, and started chanting something he had remembered in Delvian. Recognition lit up his companion's mind, and she questioned, "Where did....... you hear that?"  
  
"I knew a Pa'u priest on one of my first missions as a cadet. He chanted this same prayer to bless our passage."  
  
"Really? What..... mission were........ you on?"  
  
"It was considered a normal perimeter check in the Uncharted Territories, but our true mission was to destroy a Sebacean/Nebari resistance colony on the planet Chalak. The Delvian we met was our associate, and therefore, allowed us to regain control of the planet. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because...... it's the...... same thing that... Zhaan used.... to pray."  
  
"Zhaan?"  
  
Flashes of her memory played before her eyes, and she cried out in despair, weaker than she was before, "P'au......Zotoh...... Zhaan.... P'au....... of....... the........ Tenth... Level......" She moaned, and shuttered, "I......... hate...... these........ memory... flashes....."  
  
More pulse fire blazed on the cockpit, and more warnings went off, "Warning! Hull breach is inevitable! Hull is down to thirty-four percent! Warning! Hull breach is inevitable! Hull down to thirty-four percent!"  
  
Jace could feel death upon them, "We are not going to make it, are we?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Lara?"  
  
"......Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"....For.........what.....?"  
  
"For everything," he replied, and then he did something even he was astonished at. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips, then pulled away just as quickly.  
  
What was more surprising though, was that fact that he didn't just kiss her. She kissed him back.

* * *

Yeah, kinda a sappy ending, but one I had to have in there. It's one of those "We're going to die so might as well have some fun" type of things. Going to write more, hopefully I will have this entire fiction done within hours. Happy reading, and I hope you all like the ending I will tell.....  
  
Also, My internet is currently on the fritz, which means that until it's up, I have to update my FF at school (which I only have a few more days of....) So folks, this might be the last chapter in awhile until the Net cable people get their services back up and running. Don't worry though, I'll get to update somehow.


	20. Chapter Twenty: A Final Fall

It was an aerial dogfight in the vacuum of space, with no way out, and nowhere to run. Even the two allies in the modified Prowler knew that, with just one thing left to do: wait for death.  
  
Suddenly, looking out on the view screen, an enemy Prowler exploded, sending shrapnel into three others and crippling them as well. "What was that?" asked Jace.  
  
Solaris smiled as she looked at her ship's radar, "D'Argo."  
  
A comm. signal beeped, "Lara! Are you alright?!"  
  
"D'Argo...... I'm...... ok, I've..... got to.... get to..... Moya....."  
  
"I know. Are you damaged?"  
  
"Severely."  
  
"Ka D'Argo, We need safe passage to Moya. Can you cover us? The damage we have has disabled many of our systems."  
  
"PEACEKEEPER....." growled the Luxan in the Lo'La.  
  
"D'Argo..... not the...... time."  
  
"Please, whatever disregard you have for the Peacekeepers, I assure you that I am not your enemy! I have been...... condemned, to die anyway, for helping Solaris. I am a grave man, Ka D'Argo, but I am not a deceiver."  
  
A pause of verbal silence filled the air, save for the alarms going off, before D'Argo spoke again, "I will defend you. Lara, head straight for Moya, I will take care of the Prowlers."  
  
Solaris gasped, "D'Argo..... that's... suicide......"  
  
"I know. Now go."  
  
"No......... D'Argo, I—"  
  
"GO, LARA!!!!!!!" he cried, and cursed in Luxan, "Listen to me: I couldn't protect your parents from their deaths, but I can protect you from yours. I have lived long, Lara, and you have so much to offer still. Go."  
  
"D'ARGO, NO!!!!" Snapping with sudden energy, she cried, sobbing miserably, "I'm not going to let you die!!!!!!"  
  
"Lara, GO!" Suddenly, the Lo'La came into view, speeding past the upgraded Prowler and into the thicket of the Prowlers, shooting down several of them before they could even react. Instantly, the attack force reconvened, heading straight for D'Argo and his beloved Luxan ship. Only two remained on Solaris and Jace's tail, as their set course was headed straight for Moya.  
  
She cried. Her vision blurry, Solaris bawled, knowing that this was the last time she was to speak to her close friend, "D'Argo, no....."  
  
"I'll do all I can, now get the hezmana out of here!" And just like that, he was gone, the comm. link broken.  
  
Jace took this opportunity to speak, "Lara, we still have Prowlers after us."  
  
"I know..... Computer, target the two tailing Prowlers and fire at will."  
  
"Warning! Prowler cannons only working at forty-five percent."  
  
Hurriedly, a flash of pain came upon her, and a memory fragment invaded her mind. When it subsided, she made a few quick calculations in geometry before answering, "Target the leader. The shrapnel should catch the second one, and take them both out."  
  
"Affirmative," replied the computer, and began the power up sequence for the pulse cannons. The grinding of metal signaled their shift in frequency, and when they stopped, the computer responded, "Prowler cannons operational and functioning. Target locked."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The cannons revved up with power; electricity pulsed the air as a bolt of pulse fire ensued from the mouth of the cannon, its crimson red color creating a fiery comet-like image. Instantly, it hit its mark, catching the left wing of the head Prowler and wrenching it off, causing the enemy ship to tilt and veer off course, directly into the path of the other. The two ships collided with a screech of metal on metal, engines exploding, power cores overloading; both vessels bursting into flame, and their only chance of catching Solaris and Jace was destroyed. They were home free.

* * *

The Lo'La was a swift craft, that's for sure, but even she wasn't meant to be in this sort of situation. Blast after blast hammered the hull, and even the ship's shields were failing. This was it. "May I die a warrior's death!" he cried, before firing off his weapons as fast as he could, knowing the ending of this battle.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it: a bright, flash of light and a concussive explosion, as D'Argo piloted his Lo'La straight into a thicket of Prowlers and shot all of them with everything he had. The Prowlers reacted instantly, and each of the five remaining ones focused their blasts on one thing: D'Argo's ship.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Solaris, as the Lo'La, and D'Argo with it, exploded in a flash of brilliance. Her body was racked with despair, and the ship waved and bobbed with her inability to control it; her concentration over the controls broken, and the ship left with no one to take control.  
  
"Lara!" Grasping the controls over her shoulders, Jace was instantly met with a shock down to his bones, and he recoiled away, "OW!"  
  
"He's gone...... D'Argo's gone!!!!!" she wailed, despondently.  
  
"I know, but he did it so you could live. Solaris, please....."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Her voice snapped at him with venom, "My friend just DIED, you son of a hasmot!"  
  
"But he did it so you could live!!!!!!" he objected, "And if you get yourself killed for taking revenge, then we will both die, and his death would be meaningless!"  
  
He had a point, and even she could see the logic in it. D'Argo was dead, and soon, both of them as well, with five fighters on their tail. Solaris could feel herself growing cold from it all, and her words seemed sub-zero, "Sit back. Shut up. We're going to Moya."

* * *

Deep in Pilot's den, the alien was surprised and overjoyed to announce a bit of news over the comms. "Moya is picking up a ship heading our way, and by the looks of it, Solaris is the one piloting it!"  
  
Chiana was the first to ask, "How is she?"  
  
"Her Prowler is heavily damaged and I am detecting something abnormal about her Prowler itself."  
  
Stark perked up at this, "How so?"  
  
"It seems that she is carrying excessive baggage."  
  
"What, like, her transmodulator thingie?" asked Chiana.  
  
"No, it weighs much more than that."  
  
"But she's alive, right?"  
  
"Of course. Only she can pilot her Prowler, Chiana," replied the Banik.  
  
Noranti was instantly excited, "Yes! Solaris must complete her mission! She must go back in time to save her parents!"  
  
Stark was the only one who was the least bit cautious, "Pilot, is there anyone following her?"  
  
"Yes, five other Prowlers, steadily increasing in acceleration. If she does not cause them to withdrawal, she will reach only metras of the ship before she is shot down."  
  
"Well, where's D'Argo? Wasn't he supposed to help her out?" questioned the blind Nebari.  
  
"Moya is.... not detecting D'Argo's ship anywhere."  
  
"Hello, come in Moya," replied Solaris's voice over the comms.  
  
"Officer Crichton! It is a pleasure to hear your voice again!" responded Pilot, showing a surprisingly happy tone in his voice, "Are you in need of some assistance?"  
  
"Yeah, can you come pick us up? We're not going to make it with all these Prowlers on us. I'm thinking that they wouldn't attack Moya as much, because she can't be so easily brought down. And besides, my cannons have disabled a few of their targeting systems, as well as damaged their weapon's arrays."  
  
"A fair assumption, and quite correct. We will be with you shortly, Solaris."  
  
"Lari, where's D'Argo?" Chiana asked, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
A long pause occurred before she answered, "I'll tell you on Moya. Solaris out."

* * *

As soon as Moya was visible, Solaris piloted her Prowler directly towards her, with the other Prowlers in tow, "I'm three hundred metras to your location, Pilot. Can you and Moya make a drive by and suck us into Moya's docking bay?"  
  
"I assure you, it can be done."  
  
"Good, do it."  
  
Sure enough, before she knew it, the steadfast Leviathan was doing just as asked, and Solaris found herself looking into Moya's shadow. The Prowlers opened fire, but completely missed, startled by the appearance of the ship, and veered off course. Gently, Moya's outer doors swung open, the draft creating a suction for the Prowler and drew it in.  
  
The landing was rough. Her Prowler slowing but still skidding towards the back wall, and with the doors closing, Solaris instantly pulled the cockpit door eject button, grabbed the transmodulator, and jumped out, with Jace following suit. The ship itself flew into the back wall of the docking bay, and crashed in a twisted heap of metal, the core almost overloading by its nature. "PILOT! OPEN THE HANGER DOORS AGAIN!" This time, the pressure took the totaled ship with it. Clinging to a bulkhead, Solaris and Jace were suspended in air, almost being sucked in with every other loose item in the bay as they watched the vessel her mother loved go skidding out the gateways, with its core overloading just as it was a few metras away. A brilliant flash of fire and light flared from its power source, completely destroying the remains of something Solaris herself worked so hard on. "So much for Mom's Prowler...."  
  
"Pilot, can you close the hanger doors?" asked Jace uneasily.  
  
"Yes," replied Pilot, and did so accordingly.  
  
Jace looked at his partner as soon as his feet once again touched the bottom of the floor. It was now that he took the time to ask, "Are you alright?"  
  
She blew him off, "Pilot, I need everyone assembled in your den, please."  
  
"Of course, Solaris, I will have everyone report to this location now."  
  
"Good. Meet you there." She turned to leave when Jace grabbed her arm firmly. Reacting instantly, she kicked him in the gut and loosened his grip at the same time, "LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
This was definitely not the response he was looking for. "Lara, are you alright?"  
  
She looked harrowed and disbelieving, "Do you THINK I'm alright?" Disgusted, she turned and ran out of the bay and into the left corridor, hoping that he couldn't see the tears running down her face. "I've got a staff meeting to attend to, so move it or lose it!"  
  
He looked pained, but followed her, "Lara, I—"  
  
"Don't say anything. Just, just don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you can't help me with what I'm going through!!!!" she cried out at him, and ran faster, "Come or go, I don't care. I'm going to talk to the troops. They need to know...... what happened....."  
  
Jace looked tired, but caught up and ran in stride with her, "You shouldn't be running like—"  
  
"Like this? Screw you, Jace Kohen, SCREW YOU and EVERY DAMNED Peacekeeper who want to shoot first and ask questions later. SCREW YOU, Jace! Now GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was hard to watch her go on ahead, to watch her go as he could see her watery blue eyes, but even he knew not to cross her. Strange. He wanted to help her, but at the same time, he knew that he couldn't. Sighing, he followed, but at a safe distance. Better to leave her to her own demons than to become one in her eyes.

* * *

Read and review everyone!

Stuill experiencing technical difficulties. Hopefully will get them resolved tonight, though. Anyway, please, read, review, chill out, whatever!

And DSP, lol, don't worry: by the end of this fan fiction, every question you have about everything will be resolved. Only one small cliffhanger at the end (or major one, it depends on how you think of it) But it'll mostly all get resolved. I'm actually about, oh, 4 chapters ahead of this one, (since I really have nothing else to do on my comp except type things up and listen/watch my Farscape music video things) and I'm going to say it right now, I'm just about done, only the epilogue to go, and then I'll be free to write the sequel! Wheeeeeeeeee! Awesome! Anyway, read, review!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: One Last Time

The crew of Moya was all gathered in Pilot's den, anxiously waiting for Solaris to begin to speak. Stark stood to the left, leaning against the consoles; Noranti standing on the right side of the panel; Chiana camped out right in front of it; and, of course, Rygel was hovering in his ThroneSled, conveniently right next to her.  
  
Solaris was standing on the walkway with Jace at her side, her blue eyes saddening, "Everyone, D'Argo is dead."  
  
Chiana gasped, "What!?!?!?"  
  
"So he finally did it..... the frelling Luxan finally lost his marjools," murmured the disposed Dominar.  
  
Crichton's daughter flashed him a disgusted look, "Wrong, Guido. He died trying to save me."  
  
"And not only you, but your new friend, I see," quipped Noranti, looking strangely at Jace.  
  
"Jace is an.... acquaintance only," Solaris heard herself reply, "He was the one in charge of guarding me on the Command Carrier, but apparently, he had a change of heart."  
  
"Acquaintance?" Jace seemed to resent the remark, but a foul look from her was all he needed to shut up.  
  
"The last thing we need is another frelling Peacekeeper."  
  
"Hey, HEY, I AM HALF PK thank you very little!" The words were harsh and venomous, "Besides, Jace isn't sticking around. In fact, neither one of us are. Pilot, how long until we get to the rendezvous point?"  
  
"Qujaga is still several arns away, Solaris. At impulse speed, which is our current rate, it will take four arns, at least."  
  
She nodded, "Get it to about three, and we're in business. I can fly my module from that point on." Turning to leave, she announced, "I'm packing for the trip. I'm going to have a hard time convincing Mother and Dad that I'm their child, so I better come prepared with props."  
  
"I'll come with you," replied Chiana, and held out her hand for her friend to find. The blind Nebari didn't have to wait long before a warm hand grabbed hers. Suddenly, Chiana recoiled in anguish, screeching out, "The Command Carrier, the COMMAND CARRIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Pip! What is it?" questioned Solaris, worriedly.  
  
"The. Command Carrier is........ heading this way! Their weapons are charging...." the Nebari gasped out the words as they came to her before she fainted dead away, with Solaris catching her in her arms, "We only have about an arn."  
  
"AN ARN!?!??!" gasped her human-Sebaceanoid friend, "That's not enough time!!!!"  
  
"Solaris....." Noranti piped up, "Solaris, you must continue on..." she grabbed the younger by her shoulders and shook her profusely, "You must continue, Solaris. I cannot stress this enough!!!"  
  
She started to protest, but Stark interjected, "She's right Solaris. If any of us should survive this encounter, it should be you. By going into the past, you'd help prevent this future from ever happening. You would be doing us a great service to continue!"  
  
"Yeah..... murmured Chiana, half conscious in her arms, "Go, Lari.... you... you gotta go."  
  
"For once, I agree with the slave and the trelk," agreed Rygel, surprisingly, "As much as it may go against my own personal issues, I suspect that you have the best chance of all of us to fix our problem. By it never happening, we wouldn't be here."  
  
Solaris managed to smile through her tears, "Thanks Buckwheat. Oh, and if you make it out ok? You can have whatever I don't take. Don't go through it until I've gotten what I want, alright?"

* * *

"Solaris, you can't be serious....."  
  
"I'm dead serious Jace," She replied back to him. Stuffing one of her favorite Peacekeeper outfits that she herself modified, Solaris continued speaking, "This is the only way. Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Solaris?"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes. Moya and I are completely agreed."  
  
"There's no way that Moya can get out of the Command Carrier's target vector?"  
  
"No. Because of the damage she endured to receive you and the Prowler, and the damage it caused to her inner hull, there is no way she can move fast enough to avoid the blast completely. Moya and I are in agreement that the life we have spent serving you was memorable, and neither her nor I would bear to return to the Peacekeepers as slaves."  
  
Her entire body ached with the pain in her heart, as she grabbed her mother's locket, its dulled metallic surface reminding her of a planet she had never been to, and had only seen it in her dreams. It was the place where Aeryn and John grew old together, almost died together, and had lived together as one. **_This locket is like my mother's entire world, and everything she held dear was inside it....._** Solaris smiled sadly, remembering that her own father's picture once graced the inside. She strung it around her neck, and made a grab at the second precious object of she had: her mother's engagement and Grandmother Crichton's wedding ring. Crying, a memory flashed again in her mind, but this time, the pain was only a dull throb. It was when her father was proposing to her mother, and how beautiful she looked, crying as she did when she nodded yes. Looking up, she felt closer to her parents right then than she ever had in a long time.  
  
Along with the ring, she picked up her ingrot locket, and looped the ring through it. Sensing Jace could see what she was doing, she opened the little panels on the locket, and he gazed at her parents over her shoulder.  
  
"That's your parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have your father's eyes, and his smile. You have your mother's lips and her hair."  
  
"My hair's brown."  
  
"I meant the way it falls on your face, the way it frames it."  
  
She moved her head a little to the right slowly, and met his eyes. Cautiously, he moved in, and his mouth hovered inches from her neck and shoulder, barely kissing it here and there before he got to the sweet spot underneath her chin. Her lips met his for a slow and steady kiss before he pulled away.  
  
She looked at him with those eyes of hers, "What did you do that for?"  
  
He grinned, "Because you're beautiful. And it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Punching him, Solaris laughed, "You're horrible."  
  
"At least I'm honest."  
  
"That you are." She turned back to the open locket, snapped it shut, and pulled it over her head, "I've got all the lucky charms any girl can ask for, right here. Now if only I can get that Leprechaun......"  
  
He looked oblivious, "I'm going to assume that was a human expression."  
  
Before she could answer, Pilot came on over the comms, "Solaris! The Command Carrier has been spotted! It's following us at a rapid pace, and before long, it will engulf us!"  
  
"On my way to the module. Pilot, I—"  
  
"GO Solaris! Say your good-byes later!"  
  
"Lari! Do what Pilot says!" moaned Chiana, from wherever she was.  
  
"Got it. I'm going know," she replied, stuffing even more things in the duffle that she could fit in there, including her father's NASA uniform, every bit of his notes/journals/logs, his trusty tape recorder, and even a few of her mother's things, such as extra clothes and a belt or two. The daughter turned to leave, but decided to go back, sliding a hand under the hypersonic mattress she slept on, and retrieved her most prized possession: a bag of borinium ingrots. Somehow, she knew these would come in handy some day, and with what all she could make from them, it seemed like a good idea to take them.  
  
Jace stood in the doorway, already half out of the room when she had to go back into it, "Ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes. I think so," she replied, and smiled a brief grin, "Let's hope we don't forget anything."  
  
"You still have to figure out how to install that transmodulator."  
  
"Pilot, how much time do we have?"  
  
"A half arn."  
  
"That's plenty of time. Let's go." She started dressing in the flight suit that was positioned on her mattress, "We only have so much time here before everything goes to hezmana, as D'Argo would say." Voice cracking and hands shaking, she growled at her zipper which wouldn't close, "Frellin'......"  
  
"Here, let me get that for you," Jace zipped it, and tapped her nose, "It's going to be ok."  
  
"How can you say that so calmly?"  
  
"Practice. I was a Peacekeeper technician, and we were required to speak to ill pilots that were mentally damaged due to hypothermia, or what we called the 'Space Delirium'." He chuckled, "We were required to be a bit more hospitable than most Peacekeeper officers."  
  
"Oh, so that's the reason how you charmed me from day one?"  
  
"Something like that."

* * *

It seemed like all the way down the halls, a dirge loud enough to wake the dead pounded in her mind. Solaris's heart ached at the thought of what was to come, and it grew heavier with time. Jace strode alongside her, now fully decked out in a flight suit as well, as they both made their way to the docking bay that contained her father's module.  
  
_**My module**_, she heard herself saying in her mind, **_This module's as much mine as it was Dad's_**. She shook her head, and grabbed the transmodulator on the table she had put it on before meeting everyone in the den, **_I have to stop thinking like that..._**  
  
Quickly grabbing one of the sliding boards, she slid forward into it on her stomach and rolled over, inertia carrying her under the ship with ease, "Now let me see here, the red wire's connected to the electric box, the electric box is connected to the exhaustion fan, the exhaustion fan is connected to the........" she started singing out the parts of the module, and what they were connected to, in an old fashioned tune her father sang when he was a kid, only with the bones of the human body and not with ship parts. She demanded tools, "Micro laser...... Transitive difibulator...... can I get a donut? Maybe a raslak or two or six? I'm feeling a definite urge to party, for once."  
  
Jace laughed at her and handed over the tools she wanted, "Maybe when we go back into the past, I can buy you a drink at whatever bar we come to."  
  
She smiled, and wheeled herself out as she made the final adjustments, "I'd like that, Officer Jace Kohen."  
  
"Don't you mean EX-Officer Jace Kohen?"  
  
"Hey, I'm an Officer by default, so don't look at me."  
  
He was about to reply when Pilot's voice sounded from the comms once again, "SOLARIS! The Command Carrier is HERE! Their weapons are almost fully charged! If you don't go now, we will be destroyed!"  
  
"Pilot, you know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yes, now go!"  
  
"Wish I had time to fix those pulse cannons......"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Alright! ALRIGHT!!!!!!!" Popping the door open, her hand graced the first curve of the module and she started to climb into it, when a sudden flashing pain throbbed behind her eyes, much stronger than she had felt before. "Oh god, not another one," She moaned, and collapsed straight into Jace's arms below her.  
  
Flashes of things passed before her eyes, colors, shapes, species and people: D'Argo, Aeryn, John, Zhaan, The Scarrens, Halosians, Peacekeepers and many others that she couldn't possibly name. It was like her mind was being stretched out, warning her that this might not be such a good idea after all, but, of course, after all she was the daughter of Commander John Crichton, and of Officer Aeryn Sun. Both who have stubborn streaks that could go from the last point of the universe to the other.  
  
With Solaris and her bags in his arms, Jace climbed the last few steps into the module, and stuck her in the back seat, "Come on, Lara, you have to tell me what to do! Don't faint on me now!" He panicked, and flipped the top of the module door down, and they both were alone. "Lara, please, wake up!"  
  
"You.........can't...... pilot......" she whimpered, her eyes popping open lazily, "Need......DNA....... scan....."  
  
He looked down at the dashboard, "How do you activate the controls?"  
  
"Ignition sequence..... the levers..... to the left..... red ones....."  
  
His fingers flipped them all, and automatically, the power came on. Like in the Prowler, a panel slid open and a prickly metallic thorn popped up. "DNA scan required," he noted, and looked worriedly behind him, but by this time, Solaris had passed out cold for the moment. "Frell," he moaned, then shrugged, sweating bullets, "Hope this works......" He jammed his own thumb on the prick and immediately, it retracted.  
  
They waited.  
  
The next thing, he didn't even expect. Suddenly, his quick technician's mind studied the controls and noted the strange symbols written beneath or above each switch, button and lever. And as if suddenly he had been infused with the knowledge, he gained a rough idea of what to do.  
  
What he didn't expect though, was for the module to move when he grasped the joysticks.  
  
What he didn't expect was the full control over the module that he had.  
  
What was going on here?

* * *

Please read and review! I've actually gotten this entire story finished, so all i need to do is upload a few more chapters and I'm done! WHOOO HOOOO! Just might start the next one. Anyway, YES, DSP, you are absolutely correct, Lara does tend to go back and forth in how she feels. I thought that since she was the dughter of both Aeryn and John that her own identity would shift back and forth, depending on the conditions. I actually thought that she was always more like her father than her mother, which i'll explain in a couple chapters here, and even in the past couple chapters i thought she was more like her father than anything else. John has this way of turning himself into something cold, hard, almost, well, Peacekeeper-esque. We saw that when Harvey made him 'kill' Aeryn. It was to the point where he didn't care what it took, he wanted Harvey out of there, instantly, and he almost killed himself doing it. When someone he loves dies, he draws himself inwards, something that Solaris tends to do as well. her PK side just makes it that much easier. You'll see how much she is like her mother in coming chapters.

Solaris is such an interesting character. I basically put her through hell and she still can come out of it with flying colors. But all these things that make her who she is puts not her body through punishment, but her own mind. She's constantly battling her feelings, bouncing back and forth between them, and she feels dually and absolutely lost within herself because she has no idea who she is. Her character identity is questioned so continually that she has no idea what ideas are her own, and not her parents'. It's a tough situation when you have a character who could be John, could be Aeryn, could be a blending of the two, or she could be herself, apart from either one, but as of right now, she's severely unstable. In the next fic, you'll really see her break down because of this.

And YES, DSP, the whole "how can Jace control the Prowler" thing will be answered soon, don't worry!

ANyway, ciao all! must get the other chapters up!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Time Warp

His passenger semi-unconscious in the back, Jace revved up the engine a few more times, before steering the module towards the docking bay doors. "Pilot, can you open the hanger doors?" he asked, trying to focus on what he was doing and nothing else.  
  
"Yes, I can, Officer Kohen. Opening them now." True to his word, the doors were slowly opening, creaking open to reveal a sight that no one wanted to think about: the Command Carrier was here.  
  
"You remember what you and Moya must do, correct?"  
  
"Yes, we understand. Moya and I are in complete agreement."  
  
"We understand too," replied Stark from command, "All of us wish to remain free than to be slaves of the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Then let it be so," replied Jace, smiling sadly, "but for now, Lara and I had better get going. It was a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope to see you soon."  
  
His co-pilot moaned in the back, and started to wake up, "Good-bye........" She groaned with the effort to say those words, and tiredly, she opened her eyes to a blurry scene, "What's......."  
  
POW! With a final wave to Moya and her crew, Jace kicked up the throttle, and the module shot right out of the bay, zooming through the emptiness of space with the ease of a bird in the sky. The shock threw Solaris back in her seat, and Jace crowed with exultation, "I had NO IDEA this ship, as primitive as it is, can travel so quickly!"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Lara? Lara?" He looked over his shoulder, "Lara?"  
  
"Whaaaaaaa........." she replied, groggy, "Whaaaaaaaaat's going on.......?"  
  
"Solaris, I need you to do something for me, ok?"  
  
"Yeahhh?"  
  
"How do you create a wormhole?"  
  
Her head lolled to one side and her eyes were barely open, "Activate....... transmodulator... and the..... stabilizer..... to create... a rip in space......"  
  
He nodded, and got a feel for the controls, "Alright, hope this works," he murmured, before flipping two levers off to the side that he thought was the propulsion.  
  
At least, that's what he thought, before two automated cannons popped out of two hatches attached to the wings.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
Solaris groaned from the back, "You dunce......" suddenly, she was right on top of him, leaning on the chair in back of him with her arms over his shoulders, "Here....." she pointed shakily to the switches, "There......."  
  
He flipped it, and a vibrating pulse of energy shot through the module, and a blinding flash poured out from the nozzle of the ship.  
  
Instantly, the particles of the blast connected with space itself, and a rip within time and space, a wormhole in all its blue electric beauty, was formed.  
  
Gun fire exploded around them, shaking the module as four Peacekeeper Prowlers swooped past them above their heads. "Frell," cried out Solaris, "Jace go..... the wormhole, we...... have to go... they can't follow they....... won't survive."  
  
"How do you know we will survive?" Jace questioned nervously, "Have you flown through a wormhole?"  
  
"We'll make it," she insisted, "Now go!!!"  
  
Whether it was his conscious effort or not, he complied, and steered the ship towards it and trying to avoid everything in their path, "You sure about this?"  
  
"Yes." She glanced back at Moya, and tears welled up in her eyes, and she smiled sadly, "Good bye everyone....... Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Solaris?" replied the tentacled alien.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Moya thanks you for everything Solaris."  
  
She was confused, "Me?"  
  
"Yes, because she knows that while you still live, our memory lives on."  
  
She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see, "I know. Good bye, Pilot."  
  
"Good bye, Officer Solaris Sun-Crichton." With his last words, Solaris saw Moya turn in space, and head straight for the Command Carrier on a collision course.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't watch, her vision blurred severely by her tears. Realizing that she didn't need to see the next event, she sobbed within herself, as a sharp pain coincided with the megaton explosion that happened outside the cockpit of the primitive vessel she rode. Another piece of her heart died with Moya and Pilot, along with Rygel, Chiana, Noranti and Stark, and now she no longer felt complete. Her core was rocked and in tatters, shredded without much hope of putting it back together.  
  
The only hope she had was to go forward.  
  
"Go into the wormhole, Jace. I've seen enough."  
  
He didn't even know that he was stopping for a moment of silence, "Alright...." He flew the module closer, but suddenly, a crash hit their back wing, and sent a jolt throughout the system. Hanging on, Jace barely knew what happened before the wormhole's gravity sucked them in, right through the center and only millimeters off their course back in time. The shove knocked him into the glass door, blood spattering from a gash in his forehead and knocking him unconscious; Solaris was left barely functioning as the seat in front of her slammed into her gut. Over Jace's shoulder, she barely grabbed the controls in time to fly a straight course, and when they popped out, her eyes went wide at what she saw.  
  
Battle. War. A Scarren Dreadnaught was dead ahead, and sharp pains in her mind remembered her father's experiences with a ship of that magnitude. But it wasn't alone; Peacekeeper Prowlers and Command Carriers, Nebari ships of all kinds, and Luxan star fighters were all caught up in an epic battle, blasting at everything in sight and leaving not much else in the process.  
  
Just as suddenly, the module light up with a communications hail. Her finger moved numbly towards the speak button to accept the message, and was shocked to hear the voice on the other end, "Yo, Who the FRELL are you and WHY are you in my module?"  
  
Solaris was right for once. Wormholes could go back in time.

* * *

Read, review, you know, the works! this chapter's short, so on to the next one i will go!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Aquaintances

"Commander, I—"  
  
John Crichton shook his head as he was running towards the docking bay, "NO, Pilot, I don't care what the explanation is, I want to know who the hell is in my module!" his hand was on Winona, who fitted in perfectly with his mood, and his eyes flashed in anger, "If this is some half-baked wackjob of Furlow's, I'm going to sue for copyright infringement. Aeryn, can you meet me in docking bay one, or are you too moody to move?"  
  
"John, If I can run with your bloody child in my womb..." she snapped.  
  
"NEVERMIND......" **_Well that plan's shot_**, he thought,_** Aeryn's still going through the motions of motherhood..... Not that I'm not grateful.**_ **_I mean, in about a half cycle, she is having my child.......  
_**  
Now that he was thinking about the due date of his and Aeryn's baby, John grew more and more antsy, and nervous. **_Man, I'm going to be a daddy_**, he thought, and grinned, T**_he first thing I'm teaching him or her, is football. Good ol' fashioned football, the sport of sports...._**  
  
"Pilot! Have you located my module yet?"  
  
"No, Commander; for some reason it is harder to track than most ships. I am getting only a weak reading on its location."  
  
"Are you searching for a ship or a rock, Pilot?"  
  
"Despite your technology being primitive, I am fairly able to track your module. However, the module that appeared after the wormhole opened is drastically different from yours."  
  
John stopped, his pulse quickening, "Wait a minute, you're telling me that that module out there ISN'T mine?"  
  
"No, only different than yours. It may possibly be yours, but with altercations applied to it."  
  
"John, that module is not yours," replied D'Argo from one of the maintenance bays, "I'm looking at yours right now."  
  
"So what does that mean? That someone else built a module that looks like mine, acts like mine, but isn't?"  
  
"What does it matter if it is yours or not?" groaned Aeryn.  
  
"Honey, if it's somebody else's, then that either means that DK got a little smarter from when we were on Earth the last time, or someone decided to tap my brain again. Or, it could be Furlow, who's still roaming the wide open spaces from the last time we've seen her."  
  
"Commander, we are getting a low frequency transmission from the module in this part of space," replied Pilot, "We cannot move for several microts due to the Scarren-Peacekeeper War. But as soon as she is able, Moya will starbust."  
  
"Good, patch it thorough," replied John, sighing with relief, "Finally we're going to get some answers."  
  
A slight bit of static was heard over the comm. system before a crackly voice began their hail, "Farscape II to Moya, please come in....."  
  
"Farscape II?" yelped the human, incredulous, "That isn't DK's voice, that's for sure."  
  
"How the frell do they know Moya?" replied Aeryn from her and John's quarters.  
  
Something strange was going on, and things were more than they seemed. Something was bugging John about who spoke those words, but he couldn't place it, "Pilot, bring that ship in." He then addressed the impostor module, "We're going to bring you in, ok? Just try and stay in one piece, we'll guide you to Moya, and she'll catch you in her docking webs."  
  
"Thank you..." replied the voice before it crackled off.  
  
"Finally, we're going to get some well to do answers."

* * *

She could hardly believe her luck. MOYA! Solaris would have jumped for joy if she had the room. A low impulse coordinate trail was picked up on her scanners, and following it without being seen, she flew the module as best she could in her weakened state, until the familiar hull of Moya filled her screen. "I'm home," she murmured, the strain too much. Closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair as Moya drug her in, the half-human was tired, more tired than she ever had been in her life. But she was home, and her parents were alive..... nothing could be better than that.

* * *

Pilot caught the module in Moya's docking webs, and indeed, it held a different stature than that of John's. Several sections had been replaced with bio-metalloid panels, and upgrades to the engines made it more powerful, faster, and quieter. Even the automated pulse cannons affixed to the sides that could attract and detract were more advanced than Crichton's design by a mile, so there was no way of mistaking one for the other.  
  
John himself was waiting in the docking bay as the module was brought in, and he whistled low and loud, looking at the modifications up and down, "Damn, she got a beauty makeover," he replied, and noticed that the cockpit door was actually sliding backwards instead of popping out. "People are getting more Star Trek everyday....." With Winona raised, he called, "Alright, come out."  
  
The entrance that came next was not what he expected. A hand slid form the cockpit and tried to hoist the rest of the feminine body out, but was unable to lift herself out and land on her feet. Falling downwards off the module and onto the floor, the creature looked like a human girl with brown hair at shoulder length. But she was dressed as a Peacekeeper, and John himself knew that appearances could be deceiving. Just because it looked human, didn't mean that it was.  
  
"Alright, stand up, and put your hands where I can see them," he demanded, pointing Winona at the girl.  
  
It was then that she tilted her head up, and caught him in the eyes, "John? John... Crichton?"  
  
His own blues widened when D'Argo skidded to a halt beside him, his Qualta Blade in gun-mode, "Who are you, and what do you want here?"  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears before she answered with a question, "D'Argo?"  
  
"How do you know my name? Who are you!!?!??!"  
  
"D, cool it, and put the gun down."  
  
Crichton's direction confused the Luxan, "We don't know what she is or who she is. She looks Peacekeeper to me but...... she......" Sniffing the air, he looked even more lost, "She doesn't smell Sebacean, exactly. She smells... different."  
  
By this time, she had made it to her knees, "D'Argo, you're alive...."  
  
He snarled at her, but John put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, D. I think...." he looked at the girl a bit more, and a small smile came to his lips, "I think I know her." He holstered Winona and walked to the girl, kneeling on his knees and she raised her eyes to his, ".......Lara?"  
  
She cried and nodded, falling into him in a hug. "I didn't..... didn't think you'd recognize me......."  
  
"I almost didn't, but I remembered all those freaky dreams I had...... memories, too. Like when you were in South Carolina, down at the docks, and in my mind with Harvey..." he tapped his head, "He's still in there, so even if I didn't, he'd vouch for it."  
  
"I just.. Just can't believe I'm...... home...."  
  
"John what is—"Aeryn, finally making her way to the docking bay, saw her lover on his knees in front of a young girl, and she instantly drew her pulse pistol, "John, who is....?"  
  
"Aeryn," he began, and grinned over at her, "This is our daughter, Lara."  
  
"DAUGHTER?" Aeryn looked confused, and cocked her head to one side, "How? How did she--?"  
  
"I traveled by wormhole to get here," the younger explained, "Me and a friend of mine....... Oh my god! Jace!" She struggled to her feet with the help of John, and she tried to climb back in the module head first. Without any common sense, she flipped right on top of Jace, and saw one of the most horrifying things in her life.  
  
Jace Kohen was shaking tremendously, a mix of blood and foam coming from out his mouth among his convulsions. He couldn't stop shaking and he would not wake up; Solaris knew what she would find underneath his eyelids too: his beautiful green eyes, bloodshot and bright red, with a dull gleam within them.  
  
"Jace....." she breathed, and clasped him to her, and tried to lift him out. Her father helped, and when their hands touched, she collapsed in a fit of pain, her mind reeling and her mouth screaming. This had to be the worst of the worse, and it was like being in the Aurora Chair again, only this time, there was no device to rip out her memories, only her own mind tormenting her mind.  
  
She fell into D'Argo's waiting arms, and unconsciousness soon followed. This time, she didn't wake up for quite some time.

* * *

You know the drill. and DSP, don't worry, everything's going to be explained......


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Fatal Anomaly

An entire solar day had passed from when she passed out, and when she came to, Solaris was suddenly struck with a sense of being there before.  
  
In fact, she was lying directly in the same place she had before on the Moya in her time: in the medical area, right on the medical table she had been on before all those other times she passed out. "Talk about a rerun," she murmured, and clasped her head.  
  
Immediately, her movement startled a reaction, and a familiar face filled her vision, "I see you're doing well....... Lara is it? I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." It was Stark, but the normality of his voice was what startled her the most.  
  
"Stark?"  
  
He nodded, and asked, "Are you able to stand?"  
  
"Yes...." she held her hand out and he took it, hoisting her to a sitting position on the table. Gazing over, Solaris could see Jace, still convulsing and foaming at the mouth, although it did seem like it wasn't as violent. She sighed, and turned back to Stark, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
The Banik hesitated for a moment before replying, "To be honest, I don't know." His eyes looked with sympathy over the sprawled form, "Even I can do little to ease his pain. It seems that whatever is affecting him is something in his own cells."  
  
John busted through the doors and gazed at them both, "Can I have a word with my daughter, Stark?"  
  
The former nodded, "Of course, Crichton," and he shuffled out the door.  
  
Solaris's eyes were still wide, "Well I'll be damned, he's actually sane for once."  
  
"I'll say, but then again this is all something out of the Twilight Zone anyway..." rubbing his eyes, he focused his on hers, "But anyway, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh god, I knew this was going to happen......"  
  
"What?"  
  
She tried not to bust her face open with the biggest grin in history, "You're going to give me the sex talk."  
  
He roared with laughter, "NO, that's, that's........ no! That's not it," he chuckled a bit more before he continued, "Listen, how the frell did you even get here through the wormhole? Last time I recall, you couldn't travel back and forth in time, only to other places in space."  
  
"It's a newer concept I came up with... I could show it to you if you'd let me," she replied, and held out her hand, "Help me down?"  
  
He nodded, but when their hands touched, a pain came back into her head, and she saw a scene in her mind play out, "Whoa, that's one big Budong."  
  
Her statement made John do a double take, "What? A Budong? What the frell's a Budong?" He searched his own memory and he immediately became suspicious, "Wait, are you my daughter, or his?"  
  
Now it was her turn to be dumbfounded, "'His'?"  
  
"Yeah, my twin's."  
  
A flash of pain again engulfed her, and she felt woozy, "Twin? You had a twin? You were twinned?" Solaris's blue eyes squinted as she thought hard, and her forehead scrunched up with deep thought, "No you weren't."  
  
"Uh, yeah I was. There was this brain eating twinning guy who wanted to eat up the gray matter up in here," he tapped his skull, "and he cloned people to get more goodies. Didn't finish me off, or him, or both of me, or whatever."  
  
Solaris shook her head, "I don't understand..... I would've remembered that. If you were twinned, I would have remembered it, I swear I would've..."  
  
"So you have no idea about the whole Lo'La incident? Or the other thing where the other me died?"  
  
"You died?"  
  
"No, the other me........ thing, HE died. Man you're really not getting it, are you?"  
  
"I think I can answer that, John," replied a voice from behind them both, and John took one look over his shoulder to see a flash of light appear in front of his eyes. Shielding them from the brightness, he drew Winona to see a lobster looking alien, who shimmered into a face he knew quite well.  
  
"JACK!??!?!" Winona was getting hot and heavy in his hand as he aimed it at the appearance altering creature, "Aeryn said you're dead."  
  
Solaris turned to look, and gained another flash of memory, "Ugh, Jack? What are you doing here? And no, he's not dead." Turning back, she shot John a nasty look, "He's not dead, you moron! He's been alive this entire time!"  
  
"I'm the moron!??!?! Furlow SHOT the guy at the Dam-Ba-Da depot! Aeryn saw him die on the spot!"  
  
"What?" suddenly, she was confused, "That's not how I remembered it..... You went with Aeryn on Talyn, with Crais, Rygel and Stark, and you used the wormhole techno babble in your head to destroy the Scarran Dreadnaught...."  
  
"...............And.....?"  
  
"And that's it! The Dreadnaught was destroyed and you all rendezvoused with Moya."

"So you remember nothing of Looney Tune Land when D'Argo put me into a coma?"

"What's Looney Tunes got to do with it?"

"So you ARE his daughter!!!"

Confused and shaking her head, she looked down at her hands, "And once again, I wonder: what the hell am I? And more importantly, Jack, if John says you're dead, how are you here?"  
  
"I think I may have your answers, Solaris," replied the Ancient, "You are, yourself, a unique individual."  
  
"Yeah, now how can you just turn back the hands of time and come back from the dead?" quipped John, for the moment, lowering his favorite pulse pistol, "Usually, people don't do that, not even from where I come from."  
  
"Let me start from the beginning. As much as I look and sound like the Ancient known as 'Jack' to you, I can assure you, I am not."  
  
"Oh, well that's a big help. So the question is: WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"I am also known as 'Jack'—"  
  
"Well, THAT clears things up."  
  
"Like pea soup," added Solaris.  
  
"You must understand, I am trying to put this into easier terms. The Jack in this reality is dead, yes, because in every alternate reality, every Jack that exists within them felt the presence of his death. I am, as you would say, a duplicate, an exact copy of 'Jack', but I exist in another realm of reality. I followed Solaris on an energy stream her module was on a parallel course with."  
  
The young woman nodded, "That makes sense."  
  
"What also makes sense is that you are from my reality, Solaris."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!?!?!"  
  
Jack sighed, "Please, hear me out."  
  
John sighed, and hoisted himself up next to his 'daughter', "Go on, Jack. Explain away."  
  
"Solaris, you are not from this plane of reality. You wanted to go back in time to change your future, to prevent John and Aeryn ever being crystallized on the ocean planet, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded instantaneously, "Of course. That's how they died: they stayed in that state for too long."

John was taken aback, "That incident killed us?"

"Yeah! Grandma said that if you both were left in that state for more than a cycle, then you would remain that way permanently. We never found a way to bring you back. I, as a fetus, was the only one who could be 'put back together' as a full human being, but even that took days to get me out of the crystal i was trapped inside of."

He looked confused, but waved it off, "Spare me the biology, Lara, and just keep going, Jack."  
  
"Alright," replied the Ancient, and he continued, "However, Solaris, when you entered your module and flew it into a wormhole......."  
  
She raised an index finger, "Wait a minute, correction there, Jack."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I didn't fly it: Jace did," she pointed to her fallen friend, still unconscious on the opposing table, "Which reminds me to ask him how the frell he did that.... It was a DNA encoded flight system......"  
  
"Then your friend Jace piloted the module wrong. You didn't land backwards in time as you originally planned: you were off by a dench. That microscopic miscalculation sent you spiraling from your own time and reality into this one. You see, we will call this reality the 'Mainstream' reality, and yours the 'Eclipse' reality. Your module at slightly the wrong angle, punched a hole through the boundary line between your Eclipse reality and the Mainstream reality. Instead of heading through a wormhole path that would lead you back to the past, you created a path that converged into this reality, which runs parallel to yours. This reality, although parallel, runs at the same pace as yours, only with a sixteen cycle delay. In a way, you have gone back in time, but not in the way you expected."  
  
She looked incredulous, "So you mean to tell me that I'm not even in my own reality anymore? I'm in some parallel dimension?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Unbelievable," said John, shaking his head, "So she's not my daughter?"  
  
"Yes she is, John, only, she's the daughter you would have had in her reality."  
  
"And I thought high school chemistry was going to give me a headache....."  
  
Solaris hopped up from the table, "Ok, fine, Mr. 'Know-All-See-All', then can you explain this?" Her palm whipped out flat and parallel to her body, and a small blast of concentrated pulse energy flared out, hitting an empty metallic bucket so hard it blew a smoking black hole in it.  
  
John gaped, "Holy crap....."  
  
Jack actually smiled, "I'm also speculating that you have had experiences with psychic links and memory feedbacks, am I correct?"  
  
His words astounded her, "How did you....?"  
  
"Solaris, when you were first created, we Ancients had no idea that you would be the salvation of our own race."  
  
"What's it? Huh?"  
  
He sighed, "When we gave John the wormhole technology when we first contacted him, we feared that his human brain may not have the capacity to hold the information. So, we had to modify his brain with dormant Ancient cells. Apparently, the conditions were correct, and when he procreated with Aeryn Sun in your time, the energy produced between your rejecting DNA was enough to activate the additional Ancient DNA inside of you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your cells have astounding properties. The human and Peacekeeper DNA, although compatible, desire specific things from the other side of the double helix. However, what they want is of total opposite of what is needed, creating a magnetic repulsion. This repulsion creates massive chain reactions within your body, and the energy levels reached could be of destructive properties. This is what causes the energy blasts from your hands: at times, you must siphon off some energy so that you do not blow yourself apart. It is also this active energy that triggers your memories, unlocking otherwise dormant images from your parents' past lives. In addition to your double helix DNA, there is a third strand, one of Ancient DNA that changes your double into a triple helix. It is this Ancient DNA that, with the right amount of energy, can gain access to OUR memories, including the wormhole technology, and our abilities as well. It is even possible that yours are slightly varied than ours, due to how powerful the energy output is."

"I'm a walking TIME BOMB!??!?!?!!" His entire monologue made Solaris gasp.

John's eyes widened as well, "Holy crap, Solaris, you're a walking Scorpius magnet......"  
  
She pressed Jack, slightly confused, " But wait a minute, then how come I could reach Dad in another reality? From mine to this one?"  
  
"I think it is because this reality runs so close to yours, that they are mere denches away in space-time. It is possible, with enough power, that psychic links established with one person's mind in your realm could carry over into a psychic link with that very same person in ANOTHER realm of space-time."  
  
"It must have been the fact that my DNA was more dominant than Aeryn's," John replied, contemplating, "That would be the only reason why you act the way you do. When I hear your voice and see the things that you do, you remind me more of myself than your mother."  
  
Shaken, Solaris nodded, "Wow..... I never knew I was so complicated....."  
  
"It is also possible that now that you are on the same reality plane as John that the bond between you will grow stronger, and the link between you two intensified to where you can enter his mind at will."

"You mean, I can read his mind?"

"Not necessarily read his mind, but converse with him through your minds, yes. It's entirely possible. However, my time is almost through here, and there is one more matter I came here for," continued Jack, "I detected an anomaly aboard Moya, and I feel it more in this room than outside the ship. Solaris, I think that when you came through the wormhole, you brought something here that you shouldn't have."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jack paused, as if sensing the problem, when his blue eyes slowly shifted to Jace's sprawled form. Almost seemingly magnetic, he drew himself over to the younger's side, and he sighed, sadly, "It's this boy. He is the anomaly."  
  
"What? That guy?" asked John, "Nah, he's just a bit stiff right now."  
  
"John, this being is not supposed to be here."  
  
"Jack, do you know what's wrong with him?" questioned Solaris.  
  
The Ancient checked Jace's condition and scanned over him, "It's just as I feared."  
  
"What? What's wrong with Jace?"  
  
"Jace is the anomaly. He's not supposed to be here. You see, no two beings are allowed to share the same span of space-time at the same exact moment. The intruder of the two always succumbs to a debilitating disease, a very violent reaction within his very molecular structure, and although I have never seen it up close, I believe this is it. The victim's cells begin to shred themselves apart, causing massive internal injuries and brain damage that is irreversable, and unrepairable." He sighed, and rubbed his eyes, "Because Jace is here, it has caused a rift in space-time. Things must be balanced out, no matter what."  
  
"Wait Jack, if that's true, how come I was twinned, and had Conan and Cranium Crichton, all in the same space-time moment, and we never felt a thing?" asked John.  
  
"Because they were created IN THIS REALITY. This illness only applies to those who are not born within this same reality."  
  
"So what can we do?" her eyes were growing with tears.  
  
"There's only two ways you can save him," replied Jack, "either he must die, or his genetic double."  
  
"What? What are you saying Jack, that Jace is going to die?"  
  
"If his genetic double is not found and exterminated, then yes, Solaris, he will die."  
  
"We're so screwed," moaned John, "Where the frell would we find his clone?"  
  
"I'm sensing something different about him, though," replied Jack, taking another look at Jace, "I cannot perform any type of bio-analysis, but I can sense that his energy signature is very different from anything I've ever seen before. The closest thing that I can compare his to is your own, Solaris."  
  
"What? Me? Why mine?"  
  
"I said it was comparable, not that it was exactly like it. I meant that it was similar, a mix of Sebacean and another energy signature like that of a human," his eyes were downcast, "And a faulty energy signature at that. You see, half of your signature, Solaris, and all of John's, are on a specific energy frequency, and have a specific tone of origin. Jace's DNA structure does not have that signature, it's a great deal lower..."  
  
"Wait a minute, so you're saying that Jace here has a human energy signature, but it's defective?" asked John, his eyes burning holes at the Ancient, "You mean to tell me that Jace is carrying around some faulty human DNA in his body, and that's why he's dying??!?!"  
  
"No...." It dawned on her then, "No....... no this can't be......" Groaning, she tried to stop the tears from flowing, but even a stoic would've cried, "Oh my god, it all makes sense now."  
  
"John's arm went immediately around her shoulders, "What? What is it, Baby? What's wrong?"  
  
"You, Dad. You. Jace's genetic twin is you." She cried, and continued, "He's an incomplete clone, Dad. Someone wanted your DNA to gain access to your memories, but when some of the clones probably died off, they tried to inject Sebacean DNA in to fix any weak DNA strands....."  
  
Jack nodded, "Yes, that would make sense. And there is only one person I know of, in this reality or mine, that would do such a thing."  
  
"But how, HOW did he get my DNA?" John wondered aloud, "I mean, he puts his frelling neural chip in my noggin, and when I tried to take it out, it rips out whatever the frell controls my speech, and if THAT'S not enough, now, comes to find out he took some of my gray matter with him. Would someone PLEASE call Sigmund Freud and get him a rubber ROOM!?!?!??!"  
  
"But..... to Jace?" cried Solaris, and she hobbled over to him, touching his face with two of her fingers, "Is there any way we can save him?"  
  
"No," replied Jack, "Unless you wish to kill off John and whatever Sebacean that volunteered the genetic sample that was mixed with his."  
  
Solaris's tears were streaming down her face, and John got a vague vision of himself crying over Aeryn that time where Harvey tried to kill her though his body. "Look, Lara, it's—"  
  
"Dad, if you're going to say, 'it's going to be all right', I swear to you that I won't hesitate to punch your lights out, and leave you with a smoking hole in the gut," she threatened, agitated, whirling around to face him with enraged tears, "It's him or you that I have to give up, and I'm not ready for that yet. Not now, probably not ever."  
  
"Lara......"  
  
"No. It's him or you, Dad. Dammit, I love you both, but deciding between you two is killing me."  
  
"I think we better leave Solaris with her friend," replied Jack, taking John aside, "Let her be with him for awhile."

* * *

Some questions have been answered! Read and review please! 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Downward Spiral

She was left alone with him, and Solaris wasn't sure she wanted to be. Running her fingers across his cheek, she smiled sadly, a few tears slid from her eyes and dropped onto his. Feeling him breathing, shallow now, slowly, she entwined her hand in his larger one, and rubbed his fingers with her thumb in comfort.  
  
At that moment, his eyes cracked open for the first time since he collapsed. His mouth worked, jaw stretching as if he wanted to say something, but only grunts of pain escaped his lips.  
  
A finger to his lips quieted him, "Hey Flyboy."  
  
He smiled painfully, and coughed up blood, "Hi."  
  
"I see you're awake, huh?"  
  
"Did..... we....... make...... it......."  
  
She couldn't bear for him to know the truth, "Yes, we made it back to the past, and you did it, Jace. You did it, and I made it, you made it."  
  
Sputtering, he replied, "Not.... for.... long...."  
  
"Don't talk like that. Please, don't say those kinds of things, Ducky....."  
  
Her pleading broke his heart, but he remained firm, "I....... am.......... dying........ Lara..." he managed to say between breaths, "Can....... feel..... myself........ go....."  
  
Solaris stroked his cheek again, and looked into his eyes, "Don't worry, we're going to fix this. Somehow, we will, I promise."  
  
"Not........ this...... time....... You.... take........ care......... of your......... family."  
  
Impulsively, she kissed his lips, and felt him kiss her back with everything he had. When they parted, she cried even more, "I think I love you, Ex-Officer Jace Kohen."  
  
Smiling, he winced with pain, but it was a smile nonetheless, "I...........think......I....." his voice was fading, like a radio station out of focus, and Solaris watched it happen.  
  
Trying to save the time, she kissed him again, and half way through, she felt him slacken. Slain in her heart, she howled in pain, and sat there in despair.  
  
She knew Jace was gone the moment their lips had touched, and he never even finished his thought.

* * *

John paced in the hallway, trying to make sense of all this, "This isn't fair. I might not have helped in the whole parenting thing, but my other reality twin did. I mean, I feel.....something towards her, something I've only felt on the receiving end of my own father."  
  
Jack nodded, "I'm not surprised. John, no matter where she came from, she is your daughter. Do you remember when you were on the Sebacean Colony and you married Princess Katralla?"  
  
Surprised, his companion was about to protest, but then remembered that Jack had access to his memories, "I can't even keep sex fantasies away from you people, can I?"  
  
The Ancient took that as a 'yes', "Think of this as an opportunity, John. Here you are, in the middle of a Peacekeeper War, and it's no place for a mother and an unborn child. An actual child, born in this chaos, would be slaughter. However, here you have a strong, able-bodied daughter, strong willed, fiercely loyal to her father and mother, an individual who can combine your intellect with Aeryn's military strategy; your heart with Aeryn's bravery; your morality with Aeryn's nobility. Solaris IS YOUR DAUGHTER, in every sense of the word, no matter what reality she is from. You are being given the chance to get to know a daughter you would have never known unless fate hadn't intervened."  
  
"What, you're saying fate brought her here?" asked John, skeptic.  
  
"It brought you to the love of your life, the dearest friends you ever wanted, and a life that was so much more than you ever thought possible. So yes, I think fate also brought her to you."  
  
To this, John had no answer.  
  
"Maybe she's not Princess Katralla's daughter, but she's something better. Something more. And she's someone who is here, now, in her prime and still quite in love with the both of you."  
  
He smiled, "You think so?"  
  
"Why else would she have even thought of making the journey? She wanted to find you, and she wanted to make sure that you and Aeryn avoided being crystallized."  
  
"Is that how we died in her reality? That crystallizing-processing thing-a- ma-jig?"  
  
"I think that's a question that you should ask her."  
  
The human thought for a bit, and nodded, "I will, maybe, later. Somehow I think right now she needs some time alone with Jace. Now's not the time." He sighed heavily, and shook his head, "This is going to be a rough time for her. Jace is dying, and we don't know how long he's got. I remember when Aeryn died, and half the time I wished she was alive again, the other half I wished I was dead so I could be with her."  
  
Jack patted John on the shoulder, a surprisingly human gesture, "I know, but hopefully, Solaris will handle it better than you did."  
  
Suddenly, a howling from the room behind them was heard, and before they could enter, Solaris ran out, bawling her eyes out. John watched her go, careful not to let his own heartstrings call her out to comfort her too soon, and strode into the room.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that Jace was no longer shaking.  
  
The second thing he noticed was that Jace wasn't breathing. In fact, no life would have shone in his eyes had they been open, and his face was slack. John's own hand went involuntarily to his mouth at the shock of what must have happened.  
  
Jace had died in Solaris's arms.  
  
"Pilot, tell everyone on Moya that Jace Kohen is dead."  
  
"Crichton, are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, he's dead as a doornail, Pilot, and I've got to find my little girl."  
  
"John, that THING is not truly your daughter, is she?" asked Chiana, the first time that she had even spoken since Solaris and Jace boarded, "I mean, Aeryn didn't give birth to her."  
  
"Not in this reality, but that doesn't make her any less ours, Pip."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He stopped, and looked at the man Solaris had loved before answering, "Yeah, I'm sure. She's living, breathing, feeling......... she's my daughter, Pip, and nothing will change that."  
  
"John," replied Aeryn from their quarters, "what the frell are you talking about?"  
  
"Aeryn, she's ours. I don't know how I know, I just do, ok? Bottom line: she is who she is, and that's that."  
  
"I didn't give birth to her, and how do we know for certain that she is who she says she is?"  
  
"Honey, this is a bit too Odd Couple, even for you," he replied, "When you get to know her like I do right now, you'll know. Now, I have to find her. Pilot, can Moya track her comm.? I noticed she was wearing one when she came here."  
  
"Yes. Moya says she's on the terrace."  
  
"Great, I'm on it."

* * *

He found her staring out into space on the terrace, the huge domed glass in front of her with her sitting parallel to it on the right side, a spectacle of stars dazzling her blank sights. John noticed she looked different than she had before: her eyes were red and swollen, puffy from every bit of crying; her hair was limp as cords of string, with no life in it whatsoever; even her shoulders sagged, giving her an aged, old sort of stance. In just a short amount of time, she had aged from a youthful sixteen to somewhere around forty.  
  
He tried striking up a conversation, "Hey, kiddo."  
  
She didn't even look at him, "Go away."  
  
Of course, too stubborn for his own good, the commander continued, "Listen, I—"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Ok, fine," throwing his hands up, he turned to leave, "Then call me when you really want to talk to me, ok?"  
  
His father's ruse always worked. Before he had taken his fifth step, she spoke once again, "You're trying to get me to talk, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe I am; do you have a problem with that?"  
  
She paused, then spoke what was really on her mind, "I'm not you, John."  
  
Surprised that she had used his first name and had drastically changed the subject, he sputtered a quick answer, "You can talk to me anytime, you know. You don't have to do this now; you can always talk later, if you want to."  
  
"No, now's fine....." Solaris's voice faded in and out, "I'm so.... stuck. I feel stuck, you know?" For the first time, her eyes met his, "I've just...... just....." Shaking her head, she abruptly stood up, "Nevermind."  
  
Her father caught her arm, "No, continue."  
  
She shook his hand off and shot him a foul look before walking past him, "No."  
  
Exasperated, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "Damn, she's more and more like her mother than I thought..."  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Yeah, Pilot?"  
  
"May I suggest asking her to come here?"  
  
John looked bewildered, "What good is that going to do?"  
  
"Moya finds Solaris to be somewhat like her offspring, Talyn. She feels that she and I can, perhaps, help her in her grief."  
  
"Don't you think me and Aeryn can handle our own daughter, Pilot?"  
  
"No doubt that you can, but, however, you and Officer Sun are severely inexperienced with offspring. Moya has reared her own, and feels that she can help, with my assistance."  
  
Sighing, he nodded, "Couldn't hurt, Pilot. Couldn't hurt. And even if it doesn't, I have a feeling that she'd come to you anyway."  
  
"An interesting suggestion, Commander. Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because she is her mother's daughter, and that means that if Aeryn was injected with your DNA, Pilot, Lara gets it by default. She'll come to you; don't worry."

* * *

Please read and review! I'm going to put up the rest of this fic tonight, so please take the time out to review and tell me how i'm doing! The new fic I am doing is still untitled, so i dunno when that will be up, but hopefully, that will be up soon too! Anyway, more farscape fic! 


	26. Epilogue: Prelude to Rebirth

True to Crichton's word, his daughter found herself wandering throughout the inner spaces of Moya, carefully avoiding the main decks that the crew used in order to be alone. She walked like a zombie; half the time she was not even there, just staring into the abyss of nothingness as if it were a television with one of her favorite movies on. **_If they even are my favorite movies_**, she thought bitterly, spitting the words out in her mind like venom, "What do I know of movies, TV or anything like that....."  
  
A voice piqued from her veil of distraction, "Solaris?"  
  
Looking up, she was surprised to find herself in Pilot's den, "I'm sorry, I must have made a wrong turn in Albuquerque......" She hung her head in despair, "Oh, I don't know anymore....."  
  
Pilot gazed at her sadly, "Are you depressed, Solaris?"  
  
"Among other things, yes. Pilot," she began, "I just don't.... don't know anything anymore. Here I am, trying to be myself but I can't even be that when I'm John, and I'm Aeryn......" Her hands moved sporadically, "I don't even know what myself is anymore without their memories along with mine. Do you remember when you, D'Argo and Chiana, as well as Aeryn, John and Rygel, did the whole Invasion of the Bodysnatchers thing?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she snarled, "Ugh, I can't even say what I want to say without.... that!!!!!" The thoughts swirling in her head made everything so hard to say the way she wanted to.  
  
"I understand your frustration, Solaris. I believe that, in your case, one must find their own identity in order to benefit those around them. And yes, I do remember."  
  
"Well, I kind of feel like you did then: completely cut off from what you've known your entire life as Moya's symbiote. And with everything happening to me now, with all these things going on inside me, and getting these memories that aren't even mine...." The frustration made her anxiety multiply, "And Jace up and dying on me, I don't even feel like me anymore. I'm so lost within myself that I don't know what to do any longer. Everything's taken on a new tone, and it's changing by the moment; I'm not too sure I can keep changing along with it. All the things I've known aren't even things that I've known: it's what John and Aeryn know, right now, at this very minute." Before she could help herself, another flow of tears were making their way down Solaris's cheek, "I could have been second guessing myself all along, this entire time, and I would have never known it."  
  
Pilot thought about what she said for a few microts before answering, "Are all your thoughts ideas that you would have never come up with otherwise?"  
  
"Probably most of them. I wouldn't have even thought up half of them without the technical crap and the military strategy stashed in my head from my parents. It's a downward spiral this entire time, Pilot. I could gain a dench and fall a metra, and never know that it was happening until I realized that my own thoughts aren't even my own anymore."  
  
"I strongly disagree."  
  
"Huh?" The half human actually looked interested, "How so?"  
  
"Moya and I agree that while your memory may be a combination of your father's technical engineering and your mother's strategic military expertise, it is however, you yourself that came up with the ability to move through space and vector into other realities and times using your module. And it is your own character, not your parents', to persuade you to even attempt at correcting history."  
  
"NO, because that all came from Dad. It was part of who he was." She sighed, and rubbed her temples with one hand, "I feel like a second rate copy of both of them."  
  
"It was because of your desire to reunite with your parents and the human part of your genetic make-up that made it critical for you to travel here."  
  
"It's because of DAD," Solaris argued, "and nothing else, Pilot."  
  
"Then tell me: from what you know of your father's species, is it a character quality in every human to have the motive for self- scarification?"  
  
Nodding, she closed her eyes, "Yes, Pilot."  
  
"Then you have also failed to realize that all species obtain the trait to forfeit their own life for the sake of others'. Many of the traits you have acquired since birth are simply qualities found within all species."  
  
"Then how come I don't feel that way?"  
  
Answering her with a question, Pilot asked, "Then is it prudent to say that you are speaking on this subject with your own original thoughts?"  
  
He hit the nail on the head. Suddenly aware of the point he was making, Solaris looked at him with tear-filled blue eyes, "You know, I believe you're right."  
  
Pilot nodded, and smiled as best he could, "We all have our moments where we feell lost, confused, and argue amongst ourselves when we feel this way. Even I, during the few times I was separated from Moya, felt this way. You must stop thinking of yourself as the daughter of Commander Crichton and Officer Sun, and only then will you be able to find what you are looking for."  
  
"You are very wise, Pilot," she murmured, and climbed onto his consol to give his head a hug, "Thank you."  
  
"Solaris, if I may ask....?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Were we....... familiar with each other on the Moya in your reality? I feel very.... soothed, by your presence."  
  
She smiled back, "Yes, we were. I always felt more open with what I say in front of you than I did with anyone else. Maybe it was because of the DNA Mother--"  
  
"Solaris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Although it is probable that the DNA transference between Officer Sun and I could be the reason why, I would most like to remember that the reason is because we were companions who cared a great deal about each other, and Moya."  
  
His answer was more complex than she expected, "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Moya has relayed to me that she feels the same way. Despite my DNA being passed down through your mother, I would feel more comfortable if it were explained as my statement."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We both think that the reason given would be more beneficial to you as you take the time to sort through your memories, and discover your identity."  
  
His words touched the hybrid's heart, "Thank you, Pilot." She hugged him once again, a tear sliding down her face and onto Pilot's nose, "That really means a lot."  
  
"Your welcome," Pilot replied, with one of his tentacle arms cradling her against his cheek, "You are always welcome here."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Not too sure about the tiers above or below us, but I know."  
  
"Give them time."  
  
Her sigh responded back to him, "Time, my friend, is something that I now have an abundance of."  
  
"The rest of the crew have not been given the proper amount of time to adapt to your presence, Solaris."  
  
"I know, Pilot, I know. That doesn't make it any easier." Shaking his arm off, she stood back up, and made adjustments to some of the panels Pilot was attending to, "I just hope they do adjust to everything. This is something big for me too, and I don't know where else to go from here except with you guys." She smirked, "Can't go off running, not with what I know. Can't live on a colony peacefully, because there are some people who would kill for what I know, kill me for it, or I just can't seem to keep my nose out of a fight. It's not my fault I can shoot energy out of my hands like fireworks." Solaris cradled her right palm in her left, and examined it, "I don't even know when these babies will go off again."  
  
"Perhaps a period with adaptation will adjust your body to compensate for it, allow your essence to gain control over the process."  
  
"Probably, but I'm in no rush. I've got lots of time." She hugged him one last time before walking around to the main section of his den, "Pilot, right now I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm a half human, half Sebacean hybrid who can shoot energy out of her palms, enter people's minds, incorporate my parents' memories into my own, and gain access to wormhole technology in the blink of an eye. Not to mention that I'm not even from this reality. I mean, all this change inside me is one thing, but all of that together just kills everything entirely. I don't know what I'm doing here, I might never know, but I'm willing to find out." Walking out, she smiled at Pilot before she turned all the way, "I miss Jace right now, but I don't think he'd want me to waste my life wondering why I'm here. Maybe I'm not anything special, or maybe I am, I don't know. I will tell you this though: I will find out. Let's just hope I am as much as a hero as my father turned out to be." Her boots made heavy clomping sounds out of the den, and as they did, the rhythm played out the words that were dancing in her head. _**Be the hero. Jace would be proud of me,**_ she thought, walking towards the shafts that would lead to the command deck. **_Now I get to prove my worth. Maybe I am supposed to be here. Maybe I am supposed to be my own kind of hero after all._**

**_

* * *

_**  
Read and review please!


	27. Solaris's Log: First Entry

**Audio Journal of Solaris Sun-Crichton, first daughter of Commander John Robert Crichton Jr., Human, and Officer Aeryn Sun, Sebacean**

* * *

_Already, it seems that too much has changed since I woke up and was haunted by my parents' deaths, having to see Stark five million times just to figure out that my biochemistry was far more different and more complicated than I thought. I've woken up a few more times, appreciated the fact that I'm still around most of the time, and I feel pretty darn lucky to be alive right now. There are some who weren't so lucky.  
  
The deaths of D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel, Stark, Noranti, and Jace are all still fresh in my mind, and I have to admit, when I saw them here, in this reality (save for Jace), for the first real time, I cried over them. It took a few microts to explain myself the entire way (this I did the minute after I stepped out of Pilot's Den and onto the command deck, tapping my comm. badge to call everyone there), and when I did, even Rygel was crying. Man, did I miss Buckwheat. I mean, who would have thought that I would miss Dominar Guido Fartbag Buckwheat the XVI? But I did, and when I was done, I got a hug from D'Argo, and from Noranti. It's nice to know some things don't change.  
  
Chiana's blind here too, in this reality, although only since the Peacekeeper War began. Apparently, everything's slightly different in this reality than the one I just came from, from a memory to an event that has yet to happen. I was actually relieved, because this means that the blindness will only be temporary; although it may last for cycles, it just might wear off one of these days.  
  
It's with Chiana's blindness that I realized something: this Moya, as much as it looks like mine, acts like mine, has the DRD's skidding around just like mine, it's not really home to me, at least not yet. Maybe that's why I'm reluctant to call Aeryn "Mother" or John "Dad". It's home, but it's not, so, as of right now, I'm just going to stick with the formalities. Maybe I'll get used to it, maybe I won't, but we'll have to see on that one.  
  
Anyway, back to the story again. Aeryn didn't know what to make of me the first time she saw me. At first, she was wary, as I would have been, but apparently, she's more emotional here and now than she was in my time. Mom was stoic at times, like Aeryn is occasionally now, but more so in my reality than here. Aeryn is an astounding woman, very warm towards me and nothing like a standard Peacekeeper that she thought she was born and bred to be. She's more 'human' than some humans I remember (thanks to Dad's memories), and she makes it especially hard to stick with calling her Aeryn. She's more real than my own mother was, and sometimes, I actually have to catch myself from calling her Mom. I just wish one day, I could call her that.  
  
John is..... well, exactly as I knew him in my memories. Always ready to pal around with me, he's thrilled to have someone who actually gets what he says (unless it's something that mystifies him as much as me). We've talked for arns on end on random things that I remember from Dad's memories, and now, I'm grateful that I actually KNOW who the Three Stooges were, and how much trouble Bart Simpson can really get into. And it's not just that: we're both interested in the realities we came from, so we ask the other questions to see where memories overlap, where they meet, and where they are on two entirely separate roads. So far, we've learned quite a bit from each other. John actually approved of the way I handled Scorpius in my reality; in fact, he told me that he wish he was there to see it himself! "You got guts, kiddo," he said, and I just grinned at him and hugged him. Like Aeryn, he makes it hard for me to call him Dad. I know he's not my father, but still, he's pretty darn close.  
  
I've decided something too. Although I may not be their daughter, and both of them never really feel like I am (at least, as far as I know), I told them both that I was going to pull my weight around here. I told them that I was going to protect them at all costs, no matter if I end up dying in the process, because that is something I am prepared to do. I lost them once, and I will NEVER do it again. I think I surprised them, and John looked at me like I was nuts, but I held firm, and Aeryn looked me square in the eyes and nodded. Just goes to show you that I do have some of my mother in me, and I could tell that she was proud of that. It's kind of nice to have that sort of a feeling: that someone is proud of what you've done, and it almost makes me homesick for my Moya. These two places are so much alike.....  
  
But some things have changed here too. This reality is so different than what I'm used to, and still, in a way, the same. I was told of a semi pseudo friend named Sikozu, and at first I was like, "Schitzo-who?" but eventually, John explained everything to me. She was the first thing I didn't expect (really, she was the first two: the fact that she was around, and also that she's got the hots for the big bad Scarran-Sebacean hybrid himself: Scorpius! **BLECH!**); the second was Commandant Mele-on Grayza, the head honcho of the Peacekeepers on this side of the looking glass. Apparently, besides running from Scorpius, everyone on Moya has been running from this PK tough chick, someone that never came into power in my realm. So, now, on top of running from War-Minister Akhna, the Scarran leader and Grayza's new and semi buddy, we have to outrun the entire Peacekeeper and Scarran fleets! Great. Guess the saying was true: hell hath no fury than women with power. Or maybe that was women scorned.  
  
Anyway, like I said, things are different, but, in other ways, the same. It's funny how I fit in perfectly on my Moya, but here I'm the outcast, the borderline girl who's handy with a couple of wingnuts and loose screws. Not that my technical know-how isn't appreciated. I mean, it's great; John's actually thrilled to have A) another wormhole expert, and B) someone he can actually talk to about everything under the sun, from hot rods to football. The only thing is, I know mostly what he knows, and sometimes the facts that we both know don't add up because of my 'warped' mind from another reality. Ergo, sometimes we end up arguing half the time, and getting along the other time. But he knows I enjoy it, and I know he appreciates it.  
  
In fact, I want to show just how much I appreciate everything, about being sort of 'inducted' into this Twilight Zone on Moya. I'm working on a project for him and Aeryn right now, as I speak into this tape recorder that my dad had when he came aboard Moya for the first time (although I probably should just scrap this primitive model and build a new one. I don't know where I'm going to find any mini tapes for this thing!). Anyway, when I started to unload my stuff out of my duffle, I came across those ingrots that I stuffed in there for safekeeping. Why I put them there in the first place when I loaded my pack up, I have no idea, but now I'm grateful that I did something like that impulsively. Right now, I'm melting down the metal of it by my energy balls from my hands, and pouring the liquid metal into these molds I made from a few plates I found. It was hard to make them, and it took arns to do so, but finally, I had them finished. I know that when Aeryn and John see the wedding bands I'm making them, they'll be freaked out, especially the added feature I'm putting in there: a mini hologram projector that shows your spouse when you touch three specific designs in the ring patterns. It's extremely complicated, but then again, I've flown through a wormhole, ripped a tear in time, and managed to come home in one piece, so I think I can handle something that isn't rocket science.  
  
And there's another thing that I'm getting used to: this whole energy dispersal thing. I've figured out a few tricks to it, like, for example, the energy that I use is directly linked to the physical energy that I get when I eat. The more I'm fed (or the longer I wait to shoot off my fireworks), the more powerful or the longer lasting my energy blasts can get. Also, not only can I fire pulse blasts, but, depending on my conscious effort, I can change the form of the energy produced. I'm guessing that's how I killed Scorpius the first time: I had changed the form of the energy from pulse to thermal. I've been speculating whether or not I can actually use my blood to fuel my own module, and I'm betting that I'm right. The amount of energy in my blood is about the intensity of a nuclear bomb, and it's constantly growing unless I discharge it with the Ancient mojo, or just by the blasts in my hand. So, in conclusion, it might be possible to take my blood and fuel the module with it. I guarantee you though, if the modification works, then I would never have to load in more fuel to that thing ever again. All I need is a little prick of the index, and I'm ready to go.  
  
John's already antsy to take a ride in my (well, technically, his) module. He's been studying the improvements I've made, and he's genuinely impressed. He says that if only he would have thought about it, and put those improvements on his, then he might have been back on Earth as we speak!  
  
Life on Moya so far is comfortable, now that a few solar days have gone by, and everyone's gotten used to me. Now it's just a matter of getting used to them. I'm still not the same as I was. I guess death twists everything around for you when you watch it happen. Everything here's become a bit bitter to me, like all this is too good to be true. Something doesn't feel right to me. Maybe it's because Jace is supposed to be here with me, maybe not, I don't know. I sure do miss him a lot, and I know that in my heart he's never really gone. But there's still some questions left unanswered. I mean, is it because I really did like him for him that I was drawn to him? Or was it because there's a part of me that's Aeryn who was attracted to my father's clone? Will I ever be alright with him being gone? Only time will tell.  
  
This entire biological and psychological meltdown's giving me a headache. I feel like a lab rat sometimes.  
  
Anyway, I think this is a good time to stop. D'Argo wanted to talk with me on something that dealt with the Lo'La. I'll come back to these notes later._

_**This is Solaris Sun-Crichton, somewhere in the universe.**_

_

* * *

_  
That's it! The end! Wasn't it great!??!? Not so great?!?! You decide! I'm going to write the next fic about Solaris and her new life, and hopefully, more fix where this came from. I wish that this stuff could actually make it to TV, but I don't think it ever will. Would've been cool tho. Anyway, see you guys later! 


End file.
